Thrust into Time
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: Two girls are suddenly thrust into the past to fulfill their destinies. But wait what's this love is blooming. This fic is done in collaborative with animechick725
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello one and all. This story is a project that I and the amazing animechick725 had thought about and figure it will be awesome. We will have both copies of the story on both of our pages.

Summary: Two girls are suddenly thrust into the past to fulfill their destinies. But wait what's this love is blooming.

Thrusted into Time  
Chapter one

Sitting under the shade of a tree were two girls was relaxing and looking at the sky. These two girls was good friends ever since they could remember. The two girls was named Allie and Nyx. Laying her head on Allie's lap as she stared into the eyes of her friend she sighs rather loudly.

"ALLIE! I'M BOORED!" Nyx complained

Looking down Allie sweatdropped at her friends antics "Well it's a nice day, what do you want to do? There isn't much to do at this park" she asked

Nyx pouted and responded with "I don't know!"

Then suddenly something caught Allie's attention there was something sparking not far from them.

"Hey Nyx what's that?" she asked as she walked to the sparkling object and picked it up. "Wow Nyx you need to come look at this."

Nyx got up and sighed again walking towards Allie. "What is it?" she asked and Allie gave her the object. "A shard cool…wonder where it came from."

"I don't know but it's pretty." Says Allie and she looked intently at the shard and it was getting brighter to the point where they both had to close their eyes due to the intensity of the light, soon the light diminishes and Allie was the first to come around. "What's going on!?" she yelled

Nyx blinked her eyes and her expression changed to shock "Teleportation…that shard teleported us!"

The two girls was surrounded by nothing but forests and greenery. "Where are we?" Allie mumbled while Nyx's eyes scouted the area for any signs but there wasn't.

"Well…I know we aren't home anymore." Nyx says

Allie walked a little further and she saw a well. There was a hill going down and when she looked she saw a village with old huts.

"Uh…Nyx you might want to come see this." Allie says.

Nyx walked and stood beside her she turned her head to look in the direction of her companion's line of sight. "This isn't Kansas anymore." She mumbles.

"How in the hell!? Those looks like huts…where the hell are we!?" Allie wondered

"T-Time travel?" Nyx offered

"Nyx that's crazy there is no way-"Allie says but was interrupted when she looked around slowly starting to believe it. They saw an elderly woman walk out of a hut surrounded by children. She was wearing an old style similar to priestesses.

"No one wears clothes like that especially kimonos!" Nyx whispers to Allies. "What should we do? Should we ask the old lady or what?"

"What choice do we have? We have to find out where we are." Allie stated and the duo went and slowly approach the old woman. The old woman looked shocked for the moment but smiled

"Hello ye two, ye don't look like ye are from around here." She says

Nyx looked at Allie then the old lady. 'Time to put on the façade on' she thought. She put on a fake smile "Greetings, my friend and I are not from here…we are lost"

"I see, children run along now I must talk with these two ladies. Follow me to ye hut." She says and the duo trailed behind the old lady. They went into the hut and sat down. "It seems ye two are from Kagome's time"

Nyx narrows her eyes in suspicion "who is this Kagome person?' she asked as she subtly hide the shard in her pocket.

"She came from the future, from beyond the well." Was the lady's response

"Well we don't know this Kagome you speak of." Nyx says as she stares at the old woman

"Well it seems that your clothes are similar to her." The lady went to the back of her hut and brought out two similar kimonos. "Ye should wear these so you do not stand out much."

Nyx and Allie took the kimonos and wore them over their original clothing. Nyx turned to Allie unsure of what to do next.

"I think once young Kagome comes back she can help you." The lady said

Nyx nodded and went to sit outside of the hut. She looked at everything and frowned ' _ **Things are done differently her…we must adapt or die…must protect Allie.**_ **'** she got up and decided to explore the village to get a feel for it. She wasn't walking to anywhere particular just letting her feet take her wherever. Which had led her to a cave and she went deep within it until something caught her eye. Nyx took a step toward the object and grasped it and pulled. The object was a sword

' _ **What a beau- handsome sword. What are you doing here?**_ '  
' _ **Why thank you for the complement. I am Inu no Taisho or Touga. As for what I'm doing here, waiting for you of course**_ _._ '  
' _ **The fuck! Did you just fucking talk!?**_ ' Nyx looked at the sword  
' _ **That I did. Now sorry for this'**_  
' _ **Sorry for wha-'**_

That was all she could think back before her head exploded in pain. Nyx bite on her tongue to keep from screaming as her head played images and visions of a man with silver hair, crescent moon marking, and golden eyes. Nyx whimpered as she stood shakily and grasped the hilt of the sword

' _Bastard fucking sword! That fucking hurts!_ ' she yelled in her mind but got no response. "Have…to get to Allie" and she went back to the village.

With Allie

After Nyx left Allie received a bow and arrows from the old lady. And she too left the village and went to the forest. Allie was in awe with everything the opposite of her friend who was indifferent to it. She looked around and saw a necklace with a red jewel on it. She took it and put it on. Then she walked further and saw an apple tree, took out an arrow and shot the apple, and the arrow hit dead on.

' _Funny, I've never shot an arrow before. It felt natural. I need to find Nyx, its best we stay together._ ' She thought as she went off to find her friend.

The Village

"NYX! Where the hell are you?" Allie calls out loudly. She saw her friend walking towards her and jogged to Nyx. "Where did you get that sword?"

"I found it in some cave." Nyx said but didn't reveal that said sword could talk.

"Looks cool. Hey can I see that shard?" Allie asks

Nyx nodded and handed the shard to Allie. As soon as she touched it she received images of a dog-eared boy wearing red and has golden eyes.  
' _ **Who was that**_ _!_ '  
' _ **That was my son, and before you ask I am Izayoi. The spirit who resides in the necklace.**_ '  
' **Al…alright'**

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and the others were traveling back to the village. Kagome had a test in the future and wanted to get back as soon as possible. As sensed something.

"Inuyasha there is a jewel shard."  
"Where?" Inuyasha says 

She pointed in the direction of the forest and took off after it.

Allie and Nyx 

Allie looked off in the distance and saw a group coming their way, not only that she saw something glowing and when she looked at the shard it was also glowing. She quickly put it in her pocket.

"Nyx something or someone is coming and quickly." Allie says sending Nyx on full alert. Nyx took her new sword and held it into a defensive-attack stance and stood in front of Allie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyx narrowed her eyes and looked to where this something may be coming from. In the distance there was a group of people heading for them. She took the sword and got into a ready stance.

"Allie...keep your defense up and keep that shard hidden." She said in a serious tone. As the group approaches Nyx stood in front of Allie and held the sword to them.

"Stay right where you are!"

Allie prepared her bow and her arrow and her eyes widen in shock.

'That's the guy I saw.' She thought to herself. The girl in the school uniform pointed to her.

"Inuyasha the girl with curly brown hair she has the shard!" She yelled.

'Inuyasha?'

 **'Yes child this is my son.** ' Izayoi said to her.

"Just give us the shard, we don't have time to fight girls." Inuyasha spat.

"You come near me and I'll shoot you dog boy!" Allie yelled

"You come near her I'll shove this sword through your body!" Nyx growled and stood protective of Allie.

"Just give us the shard wench!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Nyx growled and narrowed her eyes.

 **'That would be my youngest son.'** Touga said to her.

'Teach your brat some manners.'

 **'I wasn't alive to teach and watch him grow.'**

"You know why don't you act like a good dog and sit!" Allie yelled as she pulled her arrow back. She was getting really irritated with his behavior.

"AAAHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as the beads pulled him to the ground. Everyone stood there looking dumbfounded.

"How did she?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I thought only Kagome could do that!" Shippo yelled.

 **'it seems you have the power to sit my son as well.'** Izayoi said to Allie who just stood there looking shocked.

'Your son doesn't seem to have any manners.'

 **'I died when he was very young, and since he is a hanyou he wasn't very well liked when I was alive.'** Izayoi said and Allie nodded. She was still curious as to how she was able to do what she had done to Inuyasha but she dropped it for now as she paid attention to the situation at hand.

Inuyasha recover quickly and stood up. He made way with his sword and ran at Allie. Nyx growled and grabbed the sword with her bare hands and growled.

"You fucking bastard!" She yelled as she let loose a barrage of punches on the dog eared boy, next she kicked him into a tree. The sword has lifted over her shoulder.

"Come at my friend like that again, I'll rip your balls off and make you a woman!" She snarled out.

 **'Damn...so much ferocity.'** Touga commented.

"Jeez Nyx.." Allie mumbled. Inuyasha sat up and growled but he quickly sniffed the air and he growled even more.

"Dammit not him too!" He groaned as he prepared his sword. Within a blink of an eye his sword clashed with the sword of another guy with long silver hair and the same golden eyes. Nyx growled and looked at the newcomer.

'W-who is that...'

 **'My eldest Sesshomaru.'** Touga said.

'Damn he fine.' Nyx thought at she stared at long haired man in front of then she growled at Inuyasha. Nyx charged forward and jumped grabbing Inuyasha's collar and throwing him to the trees.

"You would dare attack an opponent who isn't ready for battle! How dishonorable!" She snarls.

"Shut the hell up wench! You don't know what you are talking about!" Inuyasha yelled. Allie didn't like him calling her best friend who was practically her sister a wench.

'Guess this is as a good a time as any to try this.' She thought to herself and she took a deep breath.

"Um sit!" Allie yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

"Hey stop doing that!" Kagome yelled at Allie and she pointed her arrow at her.

"Make me Bitch!" Allie yelled back as she pointed her own arrow at Kagome. Nyx growled again and tackled Inuyasha and put the blade to his throat.

"Bitch! Either lower that bow or I'm cutting off heads and dog boy is going first!" She yelled

Kagome shivered and lowered her bow.

"That's a good bitch, now walk backwards ten paces." They all walked backwards.

"Now tell me what the fuck you want!" She dug the blade lightly on Inuyasha's skin causing blood to flow down.

"Let go you wench!" He yelled and Nyx took hold of his ears and held on to them hard.

"keep quiet!" She yelled into his sensitive ears. Allie didn't know why but she didn't like seeing this guy in pain like this. She also knew what would happen to Nyx when she got angry. She had to calm her down.

"Nyx let him go!" Allie said as she put her hand on her friends shoulder in an effort to calm her down. Nyx twitched a bit and calmed instantly down but not before slamming Inuyashas head into the dirt. She grabbed his sword.

"I'll keep this here blade until you learn how to be a good dog." Inuyasha growled and Allie shot him a look.

"Sit." He fell to the ground again. Allie smiled as she realized she was going to like having this power.

"It seems my half breed brother still listens to human women." Sesshomaru spat.

"Now why the hell did you attack us?" Allie asked

"I was following a scent it led me to her." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to Nyx. She looked at him and he at her. They stared off at each other unmoving.

 **'Your challenging him by staring into his eyes. He is an alpha and by staring your challenging his authority.'** Touga warned Nyx.

'Like I care.'

The staring continued until Sesshomaru growled and Nyx lifted her lip baring her teeth at him.

"You have a jewel shard and we need to collect those so we can bring down Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

"That doesn't give you a reason to attack us!" Allie yelled back. Suddenly in the distance they could see a tornado in the air. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Dammit not him too!" Inuyasha groaned.

Nyx kept staring and let one eye look at the tornado. She twitched a bit and nodded at Sesshomaru and he at her.

"Bitch who the fuck cares about this Naraku fucker!" Nyx yelled at Kagome "and the jewel stays with us." She added in. Nyx ignored the little girls screams and looked at the tornado. A guy came out of it wearing furs.

"Hey dog breath are you upsetting my Kagome again!?" Koga yelled and Allie instantly noticed a change in Inuyashas attitude to a more annoyed one. Nyx looked at the man covered in fur and twitched madly. She growled at him loudly. Allie looked to her friend worried.

"Nyx calm down!" Allie yelled confused as to what was happening to her friend.

"Go away wolf brain no one wants you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. He winced but nothing happened. She looked so confused. Why was when she would try and sit Inuyasha it wouldn't work for her anymore? Everyone else was shocked but Inuyasha looked somewhat relieved. Nyx bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming as her body collapsed on the ground. Her body grew and changed into a large black wolf with red markings on the body. Her eyes opened revealing crimson orbs and she charged at Koga. Allie stared dumbfounded at the wolf that attacked Koga. She slowly walked over to it and jumped onto it.

"Nyx calm down!" She yelled as she petted the wolfs fur. Barking madly Nyx shook Allie off and pinned her on the ground. She stood over Allie and growled and started sniffed at her.

"A..Al..Allie." Nyx slowly tried to say.

"Yes Nyx it's me calm down." She whispered to her friend as she put her hand on her cheek and softly petted it.

"Allie...my Allie." Nyx laid down and nuzzled into Allie. She whimpered and pushed her nose into her friends neck.

"Nyx it's okay." She whispered as she petted her fur.

"What the hell you attacked me!" Koga yelled and Allie shot him a glare that scared him and he went and hid behind Kagome who rolled her eyes. She was done with these girls.

 **'It seems seeing one of your kind has awoken your inner demon.** ' Touga projected into Nyx's mind.

'So it do I return to normal.'

 **'Just think of being in a human form.'** Touga said answering her question. Nyx closed her eyes and her body grew smaller and back into the form of a human. She took her sword and used it as a mirror.

'Red eyes cool..fangs..red markings...pointed ears...bigger breasts...and a tail.'

Nyx looked at Allie. "Seems I'm no longer human."

"I guess so.."Allie mumbled as she stared in awe at her friend. Sesshomaru stared at Nyx. He could slowly feel himself becoming attracted to the newly awakened wolf demon.

 **'Seems she has become a demon..'** Izayoi said to Allie. Nyx took her sword and swung it seeing if her being human affected the wave of energy. The result caused hundreds of trees to fall.

"Interesting...think I'll enjoy being a demon." She smirked.

 **'You're not the only demon here.'** Touga said to her.

'Nyx is a demon...I can't believe it.' Allie thought to herself as she put her hand to her forehead.

 **'Believe it dear. She is not the only one'** Izayoi said to Allie and her eyes widen. What could she mean? She sat down on the ground and held her head.

"This is all too much.." She mumbled. Nyx ears twitched and she looked towards Allie and walked to her and touched her shoulder.

"You ok sister?" She asked her friend

"This is just all so crazy Nyx and I feel so dizzy" she said as she fell forward about ready to collapse. Nyx froze and picked Allie up and went a fair distance from the others. She ran her hands into Allie's hair.

"its ok...just stress." Nyx mumbled to her.

 **'You girls were brought her for a reason. It's your destiny.'** Izayoi said to Allie. She forced herself to sit up. She looked up and her eyes met with Inuyashas and she looked away. Her heart beat steadily rising.

"We have company Nyx." Allie mumbled as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others walked towards them. Nyx twitched and sneered.

"Stay where you are." They stopped scared of what she would do. They had already seen enough of her temper.

"What do you want!" She growled. Nyx took look at Sesshomaru then looked away.

"We just want the jewel shard." Inuyasha calmly said.

"Well you aren't getting it dog boy, now go away!" Allie yelled. She was quickly getting irritated.

"I'm getting really tired of you bitch!" Kagome yelled as she prepared an arrow to shoot at her. Allie growled and her golden eyes changed to bright green.

"I said GO AWAY!" She yelled and Kagome was blown back by a pink energy that flowed from Allies body. Allie sat there shocked and looked at her body.

 **'Your priestess powers are awakening.'** Izayoi said shining light onto the situation.

'So I'm a priestess?'

 **'Yes but there is something more.'** Izayoi said to Allie which left her confused with more questions swirling in her head.

"What a weak little girl." Nyx growled then looked at Koga.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Names Koga." He said and Nyx nodded her head.

"Nice attack Allie." Nyx said.

"Thanks still don't know how the hell I did it." Allie mumbled as she stood to her feet. She could feel her power within her and she could see everyones powers and their auras circling around them.

'She's a priestess.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. She looked up and their eyes met and she looked away.

'What's with my heart? It's pounding like crazy' Allie thought as she put her hand to her chest.

"Your emotions triggered the attack Allie." Nyx said and she leaned over "going to have to keep your emotions in check."

"I guess so.." Allie mumbled.

'Why does he keep looking at me?' Allie wondered and then she noticed Sesshomaru staring at Nyx.

"It seems you have an admirer." She whispered to Nyx. Nyx turned her eyes on Sesshomaru. And they stared at each other.

"It seems I do...not that I'm complaining." Sesshomaru smirked seemingly had heard what she said. Inuyasha continued to stare at Allie and she completely turned around her face flushing pink.

 **'It seems both of my sons have found attractions in you and your friend.'** Touga said to Nyx.

"Inuyasha lets go!" Kagome yelled as she tucked on Inuyashas sleeve.

"No..I think I'm going to stay here." He mumbled as he continued to stare at Allie. Her long curly brown hair framed her face perfectly and she had a nice slender body. Nyx walked to Sesshomaru and stared into his eyes.

"I am Nyx and you are?"

"I am Sesshomaru." He says simply.

"No Inuyasha why?" Kagome yelled.

"There is something about you." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Nyx and smirked

"Because I can...I want to stay." Inuyasha says. Nyx tilted her head a bit.

"Is it? And there is something about you.." She smirks.

"Fine Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she ran off. Allie walked off and to the old tree. She couldn't handle the stares from Inuyasha anymore.

'What's happening to me?' She asked herself. Allie touched the hole in the tree and the image of Inuyasha being pinned to the tree appeared in her mind.

'Why? What is with this guy!? And what's with My heart? It keeps pounding like crazy...'

-With Nyx-

"You seem very interesting Nyx." Sesshomaru said as he smirked

 **'My son wants you.'** Touga said

'What do you mean he wants me?'

 **'As a mate.'**

'A mate? As in a wife?'

 **'Yes...but a mate is more intimate than human wife and husband.'**

'Hmm...sounds interesting, but it'll take more than good looks to woo me.'

Nyx smirked. "So I'm interesting...that's good to hear Sess~hom~aru." Nyx dragged out his name and placed a finger on his chest.

 **'You're testing him. That may not be wise.** ' Touga said to Nyx.

-with Allie-

She could feel the presence of someone who was near her. She couldn't' tell the presence meant no harm but she couldn't understand why. Allie turned around and her eyes met with a beautiful young priestess with long black hair.

"Who are you?" Allie asked as she raised her bow. She wasn't taking any chances.

-With Nyx_

'I have this under control.'

 **'If you say so.'**

Sesshomaru stared at her then Nyx looked Sesshomaru over and noticed his two swords.

"Want to spar?" She suggested.

-With Allie-

"My name is Kikyou. You were brought here for a reason. It seems your priestess powers have awoken." Allie lowered her bow as she listened to Kikyou. She knew how that she meant no harm to her but she quickly sensed another presence and her eyes widened at what she found.

"Kikyou what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up.

-With Nyx-

"If you can keep up with me." Sesshomaru said as he drew his sword


	3. Chapter 3

Thrust into Time  
Chapter 3

-With Allie-

"I am Kikyo, you were brought here for a reason along with your friend. It seems your priestess powers have awaken good."

Allie lowered her bow as she listens to the woman surrounded by soul collectors.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks looking at his one-time love.

"Inuyasha, you must protect her, you will learn how important she is and will be." She said to Inuyasha and then flew off with her soul collector flowing behind her. Allie sat down under the sacred tree and let out a tired sigh as she brought her knees to her chest. As she sat she saw Inuyasha in her head again.

-With Nyx-

"Oh Sesshomaru I can keep up." Nyx whispers ominously

Nyx drew her sword and dragged her hand down the blade coating it with her blood. She smirks as she let loose quick barrages of energy at the daiyouki. Sesshomaru dodges most of the waves and charges to attack Nyx. But Nyx danced over his attacks using her flexibility and speed to her advantage. Once she was close enough to Sesshomaru she clashed her blade with his, causing sparks to fly due to tension. Neither let up until Nyx back up causing Sesshomaru to lean forward and she let loose a flurry of punches at him then kicked him to the ground.

' **Damn…** ' Touga thought to Nyx.

Sesshomaru stood up shakily and looked at Nyx with indifference but his eyes. His eyes told a different story it held pride and awe in those golden orbs.

"You fight well." He said simply but with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, at least I know now you're more than just handsome." Nyx said walking away with a sway in her hips. And he stares.

-With Allie-

"Why the fuck do I keep seeing you!?"Allie yelled at Inuyasha and she saw him wince from her voice. "Sorry I just don't know how to handle all of this."

"Um…Allie it's okay. I'm sorry for insulting you." Says Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"It okay." Allie responded "I just don't know why we were brought here is all." She added

'It's you and your friend's destiny dear, that's why.' Izayoi piped in and Allie let out a sigh.

Allie held onto the necklace around her neck and she twirled the jewel in her fingers. Inuyasha finally noticed the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asks

"I found it." Allie answered simply as she held onto it tightly in her hands. Inuyasha got closer to her and examined the necklace. He was a little too close to Allie and blushed because of it.

"It's my mother's…" he mumbled and touched the necklace.

' **My son you mustn't take me from her. My soul resides in this necklace of mine now. Inuyasha you will soon find that this girl will become important to you, you must stay by her side**.' Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was hearing his mother's voice after so many years. He looked into Allies eyes and saw she was blushing and he backed away quickly

"Sorry I uh…"He stutters

"It's fine."Allie stammered as the blush was still evident on her cheeks.

-With Nyx-

Nyx was leaning against a tree and was polishing her sword until it talked.

' **Oh this is lovely…you have wonderful hands'**

' **Shut up!'**

' **Not only that you're hot as hell! If I had a body I'll fuck you.** '

"Shut up! You pervert!" Nyx yelled at the sword which she hit it against the tree.

' **That hurts!'**

Sesshomaru came over to her with a raised brow. "The sword is sentient?" he asked and Nyx nodded her head. He then touched them blade's hilt.

' **Hello son.'**

' **Father?'**

' **Yes, you'll soon find out how important Nyx is to you and will be. As well as have someone to protect.'**

' **Hn.'**

Sesshomaru let go of the sword. "My father's an idiot." He said as he sat under the tree.

' **Don't listen to my son, I'm not an idiot.'**

Nyx sat next to Sesshomaru, they sat in a comfortable silence except Nyx was listening to Touga drone on and on about Sesshomaru's childhood.

' **Ask him to touch his crescent moon'**

' **Why the fuck would I do that!'**

' **Just do it'**

' **Fine old dog'**

' **I resent that'**

Nyx shrugged mentally and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her through his peripheral.

"Can I touch your crescent moon?" she asks and he raised a brow then turned to face Nyx. He grabbed her hand kissed it and placed it on his forehead.

"Seems my father isn't an idiot after all." He says

"Why is that?" Nyx wondered

"This is a mating ritual…intimate touches." He revealed

Nyx glared and snarled as she turned to the sword "Perverted old dog!" she hissed

"It seems even in death my father hasn't changed." Sesshomaru drawled.

-With Allie-

Allie stood up and she touched the hole in the sacred tree.

"How come every time I come to this tree I see you pinned three with an arrow?" she ask him

"50 years ago a demon named Naraku tricked Kikyo and I into betraying each other. She used her arrow to pin me to the tree and I was stuck there until Kagome released me." Inuyasha says as he stood up and he stared at her.

"So I'm guessing Kikyo and Kagome are important you?" Allie said and there was a hint of hurt in her voice and she didn't know why she barely knew this guy. Why did she care?

"They used to be." Inuyasha muttered and it caused Allie to look at him and when their eyes met she looked away quickly and felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Again, why is this happening?' she asked herself as she shook her head to calm herself down.

"Say Inuyasha is there anywhere around here where I can relax and take a bath?" she asked. She felt gross with everything that happened today.

"There's a hot springs near here." Inuyasha says as Allie smiles.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go to one, can you show me?" she asked and he nodded and kneeled down.

"Get on my back." He says and Allie nodded and blushed as she got onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck. Inuyasha ran quickly to the hot spring and let her down.

"I'll keep watch, I won't look." He said and went behind a tree.

Allie looked around to make sure the coast was clear and got undress and sank into the springs allowing it to relax her. She peaked back over at Inuyasha he was sitting away from her.

' **He is cute…** ' she thought to herself and then quickly turned back around. She couldn't let herself fall victim to guy's looks. Allie let out a sigh and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

' **What is it about this girl? Why can't I stay away and stop thinking about her? This is different than it was with Kikyo and Kagome.'** Thought Inuyasha

Allie looked around and suddenly screamed "AAAHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allie looked around and she saw a giant spider floating in the water towards her. She had always been petrified of spiders.

"AHHH!" She screamed loudly and she jumped out of the water. Inuyasha quickly ran around. He was worried a demon was there or someone had spotted her.

"What what's wro-" he stopped mid-sentence and he looked at her naked wet body and blushed. He hadn't expected to see her completely naked and beautiful body.

"KILL IT KILL THE SPIDER!" She yelled frantically as she covered herself as best as she could with her arms. She was embarrassed sure that Inuyasha was seeing this much of her, but she was more scared than embarrassed at the moment. Inuyasha quickly killed the spider and he took off his robe of the fire rat off and he threw it at her.

"It's dead just cover up would ya?" He said as he was completely red in the face and Allie blushed having realized why. The situation was equally awkward for the both of them.

"Right sorry..." She mumbled. She put her clothes back on quickly and handed him his robe of the fire rat.

"Look it's getting late, I'm sure the old hag won't mind you staying with her for the night." Inuyasha said while he was looking away not wanting to make direct eye contact. Allie nodded and she got on his back. They ran for the village and they came to find it in flames with villagers running frantic and demons attacking. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and used his wind scar over and over to blow the flames away. Allie used her arrows to try and kill the demons but while he arrows were hitting their mark and piercing the hides of the demons it wasn't killing them.

'Dammit if only I was stronger!' Allie thought to herself in frustration.

-With Nyx and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru sniffed and he could smell fire he looked off into the distance and he could see his half breed brother and Nyx's friend fighting off demons and the fire.

"Your friend might be in some trouble" He said to Nyx as he pointed towards the fire.

-With Allie-

Allie tried as hard as she could but no matter what the demons weren't dying. No matter how many arrows she shot they still stayed alive.

"WAHHH! MOMMY!" Allie heard a kid yell. She could see she was in a burning hut. She ran towards the hut and the roof fell over and blocked her only way to get the kid.

"Dammit hold on kid I'm coming!" She yelled. As she ran toward the kid but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her back.

"Inuyasha let me go! "She yelled

"No you'll be killed!" He knew he had to protect this girl. He couldn't let her get hurt or worse.

"Why do you care? You don't know me now let me go!" She yelled angrily as she frantically tried to break away from his grip.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Why was this woman so damn stubborn?

"Sit!" The beads pulled him down and she got out of his grip and ran into the fire to save the little girl. Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to break free from the beads grip. Nyx quickly stood and she jumped into action. She jumped from tree to tree to get to the village. When she arrived there it was burning and overtaken with demons she growled and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

 **'Yell backlash wave'**

"BACKLASH WAVE!"Nyx yelled and it sent waves of red energy at the hordes of demons. Once they were taken care of she searched frantically for her friend.

"ALLIE!" she yelled trying to find her friend. Allie ran into the fiery inferno and she was surprised to see that it didn't burn her but she didn't care. She had to save the little girl.

'Damn fire is gonna end killing the little girl dammit!' she thought as she trudged through the hut. She got to the little girl and picked her up and they were surrounded by the flames.

'Dammit no I can't let this happen!' She screamed loudly and her brown hair turned into a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows and her hazel eyes turned bright green. The fire dissipated away from her and she ran out of the burning hut. She and the little girl were completely unscathed. Nyx saw Allie walk out of the burning building and she ran to her.

"Allie!?" She asked in concerned and looked her over. She was surprised to see the change in her friend. She let down the little girl and she looked at her reflection in Nyx's sword and saw her hair and her eyes. Her breasts were also bigger and her scars that she used to have on her arms were gone.

 **'You're a demon now dear. 'Izayoi** said to Allie. She nodded and she turned around to face the fire she took out her arrow and shot it over the fire and wind went with her arrow and blew the fire out.

 **'Your friend is a very old breed of demon. She is an elemental demon. They died off many years ago.'** Touga said to Nyx.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one with upgrades Allie." Nyx said as she looked Allie head to toe. She went on the defensive when she heard a loud roar coming from somewhere.

"Dammit what now!?" Allie groaned as she prepared her arrows.

"I've heard that before." Inuyasha mumbled.

 **'It's him! Ryukotsuesi!'** Touga yelled in my head. Nyx and everyone else looked everywhere for the owner of the roar but they couldn't find them.

 **'He's a dragon and is invisible.'**

"Shit...Allie we have an invisible dragon on our hands." Nyx said.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled in frustration. She pulled back her arrow and shot into the dirt in front of the roar. The wind carried the arrow and exploded and the dirt flew into the air and covered the dragon so he was visible now.

"Found you, you son of a bitch!" She yelled as she shot fire arrows at him.

'She's really smart too.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at her and smirked. He was really beginning to like this girl.

"Hey Ryukotsuesi it's time you stayed dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought up his diamond Tetsusaiga. Nyx jumped high into the air and positioned herself over the gecko's neck. She narrowed her eyes a bit. Nyx took her sword and dive bombed down onto Ryukotsuesi neck severing it.

"That's right bitch die! Always want a lizard boots and shit!" She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Nyx fight.

'She's tough and resilient..She would make a good mate.' He thought to himself. Allie walked up to the severed head of the dragon and she used an arrow to peel back its eye and she pulled a shard out of it.

'She doesn't get grossed out like Kagome did and she's pretty strong.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her.

"Hey Nyx I found another shard!" She yelled to her friend.

"Woo! Fuck yes! Hear that gecko we got ourselves another jewel!" Nyx yelled and hugged Allie tightly. Then she moved to skin the giant lizard for his scales.

"Wonder how much we can get from you gecko." She laughed as she tore through its flesh.

"Probably not much Nyx this isn't like our time. I wonder if we can eat it I'm starving." Allie asked as she came up and stood with Nyx. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was staring at Nyx.

"Nyx crescent moon boy won't stop staring at you." Allie said completely oblivious to Inuyasha staring at her. Nyx looked at Allie when she said that. And turned to Sesshomaru and he was indeed staring at her.

"Seems your right Allie." Nyx smirked and gave Sesshomaru something to stare at she touched her breasts and squeezed them together.

"See something you like Sesshy?" Nyx smirked and winked at him and laughed. She leaned over to Allie.

"And dog boy is staring."Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Yes indeed Nyx, it would be wise not to test me." He said as he walked closer to her, a deep lust in his eyes. Allie looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring at her and she turned around and blushed.

 **'Both of my sons want you and your friend.'** Touga said to Nyx but since Allie was standing close to she heard him too.

"What the hell was that Nyx?" Allie asked. Nyx looked at Sesshomaru then tore her eyes from him and looked at Allie.

"What the hell was what?" She asked.

"You didn't hear that male voice!?" Allie exclaimed.

' **Ah it seems since she is close to me she can hear me too Nyx.'** Touga said

"There it is again!" Allie yelled. Nyx laughed at her shocked expression.

"Don't worry about him, he's just an old perverted dog. But if you want to know. That was Inu no Tashio or Touga. He is Sesshy and dog boy's daddy." She said and then she waved off holding her sword on her shoulder.

"What!? That's insane I have dog boy's mother in my necklace!" She said as she held up the necklace.

"I really don't like being called dog boy." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Allie looked over at him with a scowl on her face and he straightened up. She walked over to him and she looked closely into his face which caused her breasts to push together and Inuyasha blushed as he tried not to look at her cleavage. She brought up her hands and she touched his ears.

"Holy shit these are fluffy." She said excitedly and Inuyasha was still blushing because of her breasts.

 **'Seems like Allie is teasing Inuyasha too. You girls are naughty.'** Touga said.

"Shut up! You perverted old dog!" Nyx yelled hitting the sword on a tree.

 **'That hurts!'**

"Then stop being a horn dog!" Nyx yelled at the spirit possessed sword.

"My father's an idiot." Sesshomaru drawled

"What did he say Nyx?" Allie asked as she backed away from Inuyasha.

'Her breasts are really big and nice.' He thought to himself and he looked away blushing. He had never had these thoughts before her for anyone.

"Inuyasha you okay your face is all red." Allie asked as she walked closer to him and the blush on his cheeks deepened. Nyx looked at Inuyasha and giggled as she walked and slung an arm around Allie's shoulders.

"Seems dog boy has a crush on you Allie. And he's blushing, how cute." She giggled and touched her friend's boobs to tease Inuyasha. He looked surprised and so did Allie and Sesshomaru.

"You like Allie yasha-chan?" She innocently asked. Allie blushed.

"Stop it Nyx, no he doesn't and why are you grabbing my boobs?" she said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both watched, a bulge quickly growing in their pants.

' **You girls sure like to tease my boys'**

"Because Allie, dog boy needs to know your mine. If he wants you then he'll have to prove he's worthy of you." Nyx says as she grabbed Allies breasts and kissed her neck while staring straight into both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's eyes.

"Didn't realize I was going to be barking up the wrong tree." Sesshomaru said as he watched.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm bi." Nyx smirked and winked at both dog demons.

"Nyx you don't really have to do this. Besides Inuyasha doesn't want me like that." She said as she blushed and she looked over at Inuyasha. He blushed himself and looked away not denying that he wanted her.

"And yes I do Allie, I made a promise to you when we was kids that I'll always protect you forever until I draw my last breath." She says kissing Allie's cheek.

"Nyx you know I am too and I'll always protect you too but I think I really like dog boy." She mumbled as she blushed.

"Oh do you...my kitten has grown up." Nyx hugged her friend squeezing their breasts together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked greatly liking what they had the privilege of witnessing.

 **'You girls sure are hot.'** Touga said to Allie and Nyx.

"He really is a perverted old dog." Allie said rolling her eyes.

"You get used to it Allie." Nyx says and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"But yasha-chan needs to prove himself. I won't give my friend away to just anyone...I mean just look at her." Nyx moved her hands to cup Allie's ass.

"She's adorable and cute, can't have anybody corrupting my kitten." Nyx looked at Inuyasha and smirked.

 **'With the thoughts going on in her head dear she is already quite corrupt.'** Izayoi said to Allie and since Nyx was close enough she could hear it as well. Allie blushed immediately.

"Is that true kitten? Is my angel secretly a devil?" Nyx pushed Allie to a tree and lifted Allie up and wrap her friend's legs around her waist.

"Nyx you've known me for years you have to have known I'm not all that innocent. I'm still a Virgin but that hasn't mean that I haven't thought about it." She said as she blushed feeling subconscious having Inuyasha watch her intently like he was.

"Oh I know my kitten isn't that innocent after all you've been around me for a very long time. And I'm kinky and a pervert." Nyx giggled seeing Allies blush.

"Maybe the men in this time like a little girl on girl action...let's test that theory shall we?" Nyx said not giving Allie a chance to answer and kissed her on the lips. Allie blinked a few times and she kissed Nyx back deciding not to fight her anymore. Inuyasha and Sesshomarus bulge was quickly growing bigger.

"Kagome never did this..." Inuyasha mumbled. Nyx heard Inuyasha and stopped for a moment.

"That's because she's a little girl in a dog eat dog world." She smirks and returned to making out with Allie. She added a bit of tongue play.

"These girls are definitely interesting aren't they little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked. Allie brought her hands up to massage Nyx's chest.

"Hell yeah they are." Inuyasha mumbled as he watched closely.

"Hmm kitten..." Nyx mumbled as she rubbed Allie's ass and snaked her and inside of her shirt and pinched her nipple.

"Fuck Nyx, you know they are sensitive." Allie moaned.

'Well that's good to know...'Inuyasha thought to himself. Allie brought her hands down to lift Nyx's shirt off of her and then she snaked around to undo her bra and she took her nipple in her mouth.

"Ah...kitten...you're a minx." Nyx said as she moved Allie to the ground and kissed her neck and lowered her head to Allie's breast and sucked on them.

 **'This is a dream come true.'** Touga said.

'She will be fun when mating' thought Sesshomaru as he shifted his stance.

"Nyx that's not fair" she moaned.

'She has a really sexy voice when she sounds like that.' Inuyasha thought as his demon marks appeared on his cheeks.

'This woman will make an exceptional mate.' Sesshomaru thought.

 **'Girls I really and I mean I really hate to disturb you but it seems my boys aren't going to let you continue your festivities.'** Touga said to the girls. Nyx growled and looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She smirked at them.

"Sorry boys if you want us then you'll have to court us. Just because you're good looking means nothing." Nyx straighten herself and fixed up Allie. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled.

 **'Nyx that was not wise.** ' Touga said and Nyx eyes flashed crimson and she growled at them loudly the sky turned black and thunder was heard.

"We aren't easy like these women you are accustomed to. If you fucking want us you dogs will fucking court us! We will not spread our legs for you on the first meeting! So either FUCKING GET USED TO IT OR ILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!" Nyx said. The thunder got louder as Nyx's voice got louder.

'Damn...' Touga mutters.

"Why the hell would you tease us like that then!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit." Allie commanded and he promptly fell to the ground.

"Fool." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I'm going back to the hots springs Nyx you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah I want to!" Nyx said as she took Allie's hand and went to the direction of the hot springs.

Animechick: yeah and this is why this story is labeled as mature. Anyway until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked to the hot springs with the dogs following close behind. Allie turns to her best friend Nyx

"Do you think Inuyasha really wants me?" Allie asked

"Fuck yeah he does, I can see it clearly as fucking day, he hasn't stop staring at you." Nyx says

Allie blushed and looked down at the ground. "He's really hot." She whispers to Nyx.

"Hn…" Nyx shrugs as her response. "I like the big brother…now he's sexy got that alpha male thing going on him. Now when we get to the bedroom I'm strapping him to the bed and having my fucking way that." Nyx giggles perversely

"Do they even have beds here? Wouldn't they be called futons?" Allie questions but then shrugs her shoulders. "Nyx have you had sex with a guy before?"

Nyx stopped and blinked at the question then return to walking "Yeah…Brad from high school." She mutters

"Oh god him!? Jesus well did it hurt?" she asked nervously

"At first for a couple of seconds then it's all pleasure." Nyx answered

Allie nodded but she was still nervous. They got to the hot springs and Allie undressed and slipped in.

"We need to eat soon, I'm starving." Allie says

"Yeah me too!" Nyx piped in as she got naked and into the water.

"Hey dogs go get us something to eat!" Allie yelled loudly at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who was standing by keep guard.

' **So demanding.'** Touga says

"Come little brother." Says Sesshomaru as he walked to go hunt and Inuyasha follows behind.

"Nyx you need to tell that damn sword of yours to shut up." Allie said as she sunk further into the water

"I tried but he keeps going on and on." Nyx pouted

"What are we going to do Nyx? What should we do about these shards?" Allie questions

"Well we could collect them?" Nyx shrugs

"I guess so, what do you think about the two dogs?" says Allie

Nyx hummed as if thinking. "Dog boy is alright, he's unsure of himself and don't know what to do. Sesshomaru on the other hand knows what he wants and how to get it." She says lifting her leg to view the red markings on it

"Sesshomaru seems kind of like a dick. Inuyasha seems really sweet." Allies says while blushing.

"That's because you haven't figured Sesshomaru out yet. He doesn't display his emotions because his enemies will use it against him. He wears a façade of indifference so his enemies cannot tell what he is feeling. If you look closely in his eyes they shine and dim to show exactly what he is feeling." Nyx says as she moves her hand in the water.

In the trees Sesshomaru and Inuyasha listened in on the girls' conversation as they had returned from hunting.

"Damn…I never really thought of that always thought you were a prick." Inuyasha whispers

"Things are not as they seem." Sesshomaru voiced. ' **She…understands…me'** he thought

Back with the girls

"I guess…but Inuyasha really wear his heart on his sleeve and he seems really caring and honest and his ears are so cute. He's a great fighter and really cares for people and seems really loyal." Allie says as she smiles and blushes

'She looks so cute like that' thought Inuyasha as he smiled

'At least your loyal." Sesshomaru mutters.

"A definition of a puppy!" Nyx laughs the stops. "I wonder how big Sesshomaru's cock is when he's in his true form."

In the trees Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow at Nyx's words

"Honestly I wonder about Inuyasha too. Dog boy looks pretty hung." Allie said with a smirk

"Hn…whatever…though if I'm correct then Sesshomaru's true form is humongous and that means his package will be humongous! Oh fuck, I'm so looking forward to fucking him in my wolf form and give a whole new meaning to doggy style." Says Nyx as she moans at the thought.

'I wouldn't mind showing her.' Sesshomaru thought

"Jeez Nyx horny much?" Allie joked "Though I can't really say anything. I've never been horny before but ever since I turned into a demon, I just want to fuck the living shit out of Inuyasha."

"Oh hush Allie yasha-chan will pop your cherry soon, or would you like it if I did that?" Nyx said with a raised brow as she moved closer to Allie

"I love you like a sister Nyx you know that, but I really want Inuyasha to be the one to get that privilege." Allie says

Noises could be heard coming from the trees and both girls turned their heads to the source of the noise. Coming from the forest line was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they had lust coating their eyes and if you looked down there was very visible and prominent bulge in their pants. They both walked forward and stopped in front of the time-travelers.

"Well you girls seem to be having a lovely conservation." Sesshomaru says with Inuyasha beside him.

"Ooh did we girls get the doggies all hard? What shall we do about that Allie? Should we let them fuck us or force them to watch us go at it?" Nyx smirks as she hugged Allie while staring at Sesshomaru's bulge. She licked her lips as her eyes travels up to meet the daiyouki's eyes

"I'm pretty sure you want them to fuck us, because I think I want too." Allie whispers as a blush made its way on her face.

"Oh yes, I think your right Allie-chan." Nyx says kissing her friends cheek and swam a few meters away. She made a 'come here' motion with her finger and Sesshomaru shrugs off his clothes and gracefully walks into the hot springs with his long silver mane trailing behind him.

"I wonder if you really know what you are in for Nyx." Sesshomaru purrs in Nyx's ear as he got close to her.

"The same could be said about you Sess~ho~maru."Nyx purred as she nip and lick his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well let's see what we are both in for then." Sesshomaru said as he leaned in closer to Nyx and he put his lips on top of hers. Nyx placed her arms around Sesshomaru and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him deeply.

"You're not bad Nyx but I wonder if you can keep up with the lord of the west." Sesshomaru said as he smirked. His hands slowly moving up the front of Nyx's body. Nyx looked around the Inuyasha and Allie had walked off and she smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Lord? Hmm no wonder I suspected you were of high status. And I most definitely can milord." Nyx smirked as she dove her head into the water and placed her mouth around the Lord's member.

"Damn." Sesshomaru muttered as his hand fell to the top of her head. It had been such a long time since he felt this kind of pleasure and he was enjoying every moment. Nyx decided she wants to see how much pleasure the daiyouki can take before he lose control. She heated her mouth as she bobbed her head on his member.

"Fuck..." Sesshomaru moaned as he watched Nyx's head go up and down on his member. Nyx was proving to be very good at what she was doing.

 **'This isn't fair both of my sons are getting some and I'm forced to watch.** ' Touga said in frustration.

'Now let see how he deals with a mixture of hot and cold.' Nyx thought as she changed the temperature of her mouth. Sesshomaru eyes went wide with shock at the unexpected change in temperature. He didn't know why but he strangely liked this and he gripped Nyx's hair even tighter. Nyx smirked as she deepthroated and hummed around Sesshomaru sending the vibrations through him. She twitched her fingers and the water became a tendril and she used it to massage his balls. Sesshomaru threw his head back in pleasure and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck you're really good at this." He gripped her hair tighter as his balls stiffened and his member pulsed in her mouth. Nyx stopped not wanting Sesshomaru to finish so quickly. She rose from the water and wrapped her legs around the Western Lords toned body. He growled and he slapped Nyx's ass. He roughly kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Nyx not being the one to submit kept fighting for dominance. She pulled Sesshomaru's hair back as she dove her tongue in his mouth. Nyx moved her hand in the water and guided the Lord's member inside her.

'Shit...so long and thick!' She thought.

"So damn tight." Sesshomaru thought as he roughly thrusted his hips up into her. He held on to her ass tightly. Her ass was the perfect shape and it had a nice jiggle to it which Sesshomaru greatly liked.

"Sessh..." Nyx moaned into Sesshomaru's ear. She bounced herself on him and closed her eyes in pleasure. "F-fuck me Sesshomaru." He gladly obliged. Sesshomaru watched as her breasts bounced and he took her nipple in his mouth while he thrusted up even harder into her. Her nipples became stiffened peaks as he sucked on them and he fucked her hard.

"F-fuck Sesshomaru!" Nyx moaned loudly. She pulled away and moved to the edge of the springs and sat on the stone. She parted her legs and Sesshomaru was quick to sheath himself into her heat.

"Fuck Nyx you are so damn tight." Sesshomaru moaned as he pumped himself hard and fast into her. His eyes turning red as he was coming closer to his climax.

"S-Sesshomaru! Harder!" Nyx moaned as she arched her back and reached down to rub her clit. She bite her lip as she was getting close.

"Cum for me Nyx." Sesshomaru moaned into her ear and he bit down on her neck to mark her as his. Nyx's inner demon took control and she growled as she cummed around Sesshomaru member. The clenching of her muscles caused the Lord to release his essence into her. Nyx moved her head and bite down on Sesshomaru's neck claiming him. Sesshomaru calmed down after a few more thrusts and then he licked the mate mark on Nyx's neck that had bled out from him biting too hard.

"Fuck that was amazing." Nyx moaned as she rolled over to her side. She looked at Sesshomaru and winked at him.

"That was wonderful Sesshy." She smirks as she got back into the water to relax her body. Sesshomaru smirked and he got back into the water with Nyx. He kissed her chick and whispered into her ear.

"Mine."

-Meanwhile with Allie and Inuyasha-

'I can't do this here it's too embarrassing...I want my first time to be special and I want to be alone with him' Allie thought to herself as she got out of the hot springs and she put her clothes on. She was still completely unsure if she actually wanted this or not. Have sex with a guy she just met?

'Becoming a demon is changing us...' She thought to herself as she walked away from the hot springs Inuyasha quickly following after her. She walked off far enough away and she sat down under a tree and it was when she had now seen that Inuyasha had followed her.

"Look Inuyasha how much did you hear?" She asked as she looked down on the ground her face turning red from the embarrassment. She had said a lot of things in those hot springs. She had said she wanted Inuyasha. She had said what she had thought of him and she was thoroughly embarrassed. Inuyasha looked at Allie. There was now a blush on his face.

"I heard everything. And I like you too." He said. Allie looked up and their eyes met and she blushed instantly. Her need and desire for him quickly growing more and more.

"So what now then?" She asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Now...we could have sex, if that's what you want." Inuyasha said as he approached her. Allie bit her lip. She was nervous she had never had sex before and she was about to with a guy that she just met. She blushed bright red but she nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry I'll go slow." Inuyasha said as he kissed Allie deeply. Allie put her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer to her as she passionately kissed him back. She pulled him down to lay on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist her demon side taking over her shy human side. Inuyasha slowly peeled away Allie's clothes and started to kiss and fondle her body.

'Amazing...' He thought. Every touch he made set fire to her skin and her core burned with excitement. Allie bit her lip to keep herself from moaning and her face turned even redder.

'How could something feel so good?' She thought to herself. Inuyasha shrugged off his fire rat and parted Allie's legs. He looked at her then places his fingers inside of her. Feeling all of her wet folds.

"Oh Inuyasha." She moaned loudly as she threw her head back at the new pleasurable sensation he was making her feel. Her core quickly growing more wet and warm for him. Inuyasha kept moving his fingers inside Allie getting her all wet. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly went in breaking Allie's barrier. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain and she bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. She was really wet but she was also really tight and Inuyasha was very well endowed.

'Shit this really does hurt.' She thought to herself as she tried to keep herself from screaming in pain. Inuyasha kissed Allie's lips and waited for her to get comfortable. She felt so good but he didn't want to hurt so he held back even though he was itching to continue. Allie softly kissed him back. She pulled away and nodded for Inuyasha to continue and she threw her head back from the mixture of pain and pleasure. She moaned low enough for only Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha started thrusting a bit faster inside of Allie and groaned into her neck. This feeling was amazing.

"Inuyasha faster..." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist again making her walls tighten even more around him and sending him deeper into her. Inuyasha moved harder and faster into Allies tight heat. He growled as his inner demon started to take over. The purple marks appeared on his cheeks and Allie saw his eyes flick to red.

"Oh fuck Inuyasha!" She screamed loudly in pleasure. She brought her hands up to massage her breasts as Inuyasha fucked her hard with each thrust bringing her closer to her climax.

"Cum for me Allie." Inuyasha growled as he thrusted harder into her. He felt close to his own climax now.

"Inuyasha yes!" She screamed loudly as her walls tightened around him and her juices overflowed out of her as Inuyasha continued to pump in and out of her. Fangs grew in Allies mouth and she bit down hard on Inuyashas neck. Inuyasha growled as he felt her walls tighten. He released himself inside of Allie and bit down on her neck making Allie as his mate. Allie laid down on the ground panting heavy.

'I just had sex...why did I bite him?' She thought to herself.

 **'You marked him as your mate and he marked you as yours.'** Izayoi piped in.

'Mate?'

 **'Yes dear it's an intimate bond similar to marriage among demons.'** She nodded having fully understand. She sat up and she kissed Inuyasha softly. Inuyasha groans as he pulled out of her and he pulled her close and he deepened the kiss. Inuyasha grabbed the robe of the fire rat and wrapped it around them. He kissed her forehead.

"Mine." He mumbled as he held her tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After relaxing a couple more minutes in the water Nyx and Sesshomaru had got out of the hot springs. They decided to sit under the shade of a tree near the village. Nyx rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and she hummed in thought and looked over Sesshomaru's body and blinked.

"Not meaning to sound rude…what happened to your arm?" she asked

Sesshomaru hand turned his head to her "The idiot cut it off." Was all he said. Nyx blinked and nodded before moving to touch the stump. She had felt Sesshomaru tensed at the touch.

' **Heal…** ' was the thought that came to mind and her hand glowed and restored Sesshomaru's lost limb.

He looked at her in awe…well his eyes widen in shock…and he moved his newly restored arm and looked at it in amazement.

"How did you…" Sesshomaru started to ask but stopped lest he sound like a fool.

' **Your power is remarkable.** ' Touga said completely in awe at Nyx's power.

Nyx looked down at her hands then at Sesshomaru's new arm in amazement. "It seems that I can heal." She says lowly. She narrowed her eyes as she came to a conclusion. "I think I am stronger than what I thought."

"I suppose so." Says Sesshomaru as he stared at the newly turned wolf demoness. He smirked feeling proud that he found himself a strong and worthy mate. Nyx looked into Sesshomaru's facial expression with furrowed brows.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked as she moved to sit in his lap. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and peered into his golden orb, then she too had smirked. "Find me worthy and strong don't you? Well the same can be said about you my lord."

"You have seemed to read my mind as well. You must be proud to have a Lord such as me as your mate." His pride quickly becoming more evident in his smirk as he looked at the wolf.

Nyx rolled her hips. "I assure you Lord Sesshomaru, I care not for your titles and status. All I care about is you as my friend, lover, and mate. And I didn't read your mind, I can just understand you by looking into your eyes." She leaned forward and kissed his crescent moon.

"How is it that you've come to know me so well in such a short amount of time?" The daiyouki says looking up at the she-wolf as he put his arm around her waist.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, I just know." Nyx says as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "All I know is that I love you as Sesshomaru and not as the Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen in shock at her confession of love for him. He had never had someone say that to him before and it made him happy, he tightened his grip around her waist.

-With Allie and Dog Boy-

Allie looked at Inuyasha's chest and saw the golden locket. "How did you get a locket like this here?" Inuyasha looked down and ripped the locket off and threw it.

"It doesn't matter it's not important." He mumbled as he looked away. Allie nodded and sat up and started to put her clothes on.

"Are you ready yet Allie?" Inuyasha asked with his back to her as he scratched his head out of habit.

"Oh um yeah." She says as her cheeks turned a little pink.

' **Why is this so awkward?** ' Allie thought to herself as she held her arm with her hand and looked to the ground.

"Alright let's go…pretty sure the prick and your friend are waiting for us." Inuyasha says as he kneeled down for Allie to get on his back.

"Should you really call him that? He's your brother, the only family you got left." She said to him. Family had always been a sore subject for her and she couldn't stand it when someone talked bad about their family.

"I didn't mean it that way it's a nickname for him, just like he cause me half-breed or hanyou." Inuyasha shrugged not bothered by it.

"Well half-breed is more of an insult and he really shouldn't call you that either. You guys have names fucking used them!" Allie says and completely turned around and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off her frustration.

' **Every damn time…why can't people realize they are lucky to have their families in their lives.'** She thought

' **What are you referring to dear?'** Izayoi piped in

' **My family was murdered many years ago when I was little. I walked in on it and never found who killed them. I'd do anything to have them back in my life even for ten minutes. I love Nyx she's practically my sister but when it comes to terms of family I've always this feeling of loneliness.'** Allie responded to Izayoi.

"Alright Allie if it makes you feel better." Inuyasha says as he picked her up and started running to Sesshomaru and Nyx's location.

Allie let out a sigh as she laid her head on his chest as he ran. She was completely unsure of his feelings for her. It didn't take long to get to Nyx and Sesshomaru.

Nyx looked up as she heard footsteps and saw that Inuyasha was running towards tem with Allie in his arms.

"About time they arrived." Nyx said lowly then kissed Sesshomaru's cheek and stood up stretching.

Inuyasha had let Allie down and she walked to sit next Nyx.

"You alright?" Nyx asked

"Yeah, just confused is all." Allie answered letting out a sigh. "Didn't that Kagome chick have some of these shards Inuyasha." She added lastly

"Keh…yeah she does." Inuyasha grunted out.

Allie stood up and cracked her neck and stretched. "Where is the bitch at? We need to get those shards from her." Allie says

"She was a stupid woman." Sesshomaru drawled

Nyx snickered at Sesshomaru's comment. "I wonder if I should scare her in my wolf form." She says

"You probably could." Sesshomaru added with the corners of his lips twitching.

"Alright Inuyasha, where is she?" Allie says

"Why the hell should I know!?" Inuyasha yelled defensively

"Chick was practically attached to your hip when I met you, now where is she?" Allie says crossing her arms over her breast giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

' **She's really likes to tease my son doesn't she?** ' Touga says.

' **She's just tightening dog boy's leash old dog.** ' Nyx thought back.

"Allie sister, perhaps dog boy doesn't know where she is. Now stop acting like a jealous twit when you know yasha-chan is yours." Nyx says as she was cleaning her nails. Inuyasha had a flustered look on his face.

"Please who would be jealous of her?" Allie mumbled looking away her own cheeks were flushed.

"I may know where she is, her home is through the well but no way you could make it through anyways, no one besides Kagome and I have been able to go through before. I'll go get the shard." Inuyasha says

"You're insane dog boy if you think I'm gonna let you go alone." Allie says looking at him.

"As I said jealous…you should know Allie you have nothing to worry about. Inuyasha loves you and only you or that mark on your neck wouldn't mean anything. Dogs are loyal and faithful to their mates" Nyx says then blinks.

' **Where did that come from?** ' she thought.

"Well, if you two are leaving we will wait for you." She added.

Inuyasha nodded not wanting to say anything else and picked up Allie and started running towards the bone-eaters well.

' **Seems my being around you is allowing you to absorb some of my knowledge.** ' Touga says to Nyx.

"That sounded something my father would say." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his mate.

"Seems with the old dog being around me I'm absorbing some of his knowledge." Nyx says as she laid her chest onto the Lord's chest.

"Hn intriguing." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Nyx laughed to herself and looked up at Sesshomaru. "It is, the old dog is a major pervert but at least he's intelligent right Sesshy."

"I suppose he has to be good for something." Sesshomaru joked

'Hey!' Touga yelled though only Nyx could only hear him

"How right you are Sesshy." She says as she kissed his cheek.

' **I resent that!** ' Touga exclaimed

Sesshomaru could hear Touga and threw him to a tree opposite of them. "Now where were we?" he asked as he leaned into Nyx for a kiss.

"We were right here." Nyx says as she kissed her mate and puts her arms around his neck.

' **WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURTS!** ' Touga yells as he hit the tree.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist and his member quickly started becoming hard. Nyx giggled at him and rolled her hips on his lap.

"Your such a horn dog, you're insatiable." She says

"You started it." He groaned as he moved to kiss her cheek down to her mate mark.

"No I didn't Sesshy." Nyx pulled Sesshomaru closer to her.

"Then what is that you're doing now?" he asked seductively

"Nothing." Nyx replies

Sesshomaru gave Nyx a looked the leaned into a kiss. "What shall we do?" he asked with a smirk.

"We should…" Nyx started but was interrupted with a loud shrieking voice.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" they turned to the voice and it was...Jaken and Rin.

-With Allie and Inuyasha-

' **I'm not jealous**.' Allie though

' **Yes you are dear which part of being an elemental demon they were a very sexual race of demons and protective over what is there's. It's in your blood for you to feel this way.** ' Izayoi says and Allie let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am jealous but it's because I'm an elemental demon." She mumbled into Inuyasha's chest

"It's alright Allie, you have nothing to be jealous about. There was nothing going on between Kagome and I." Inuyasha says

"So you never slept with her or anything like that?" she asked curiously

"No I have not, I only saw her as a sister nothing more Allie." Inuyasha answered

"She obviously didn't." she mumbled. "So wait…you never had sex before?"

"I had sex before Allie, I'm older than what I look." He says

Allie blinked her eyes a few times and she grabbed his ear. "With who dog boy!? And how old are you!?" she yelled

Inuyasha hissed and stopped. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he rubbed his now hurting ears. "Listen this happened before you were even born. If you want to know then I had sex with Kikyo. And honestly I forgot my true age is about 200 years old or something." He shrugs

"Damn alright talk about robbing the cradle then." She mumbled and she noticed that his ear is a little red. She started to massage it and kissed the hanyou's cheek. "Sorry I didn't realize how strong I was." She sad looking sad.

"It's alright, just don't do that again and all demons age slowly than humans do. Like when you reach 200 you'll look 20." Inuyasha says looking at Allie.

"Well wouldn't it be different for you since you're half?" she asked curiously stepping closer to him

"Yeah, but pop's has strong blood or so I'm told." Inuyasha says as he noticed she was getting closer.

' **He is strong like his father.** ' Izayoi says to Allie

"I see." She says and they continued walking to the well. It didn't take long for the newly mated pair to arrive at the well.

"So she goes down this thing to get home?" Allie asked

"Yeah she does now hold on." Inuyasha says as he picked up Allie and jumped down the well.

Allie clenched her eyes closed as she clung to Inuyasha for dear life. "You can open your eyes now." He said to her. Allie opened her eyes and looked up there was a roof over their heads. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and she could instantly sense shards.

"I can sense the shards." She walked out of the well house and pointed to a window. "They're in that room."

Inuyasha jumped to the window got the shards quickly and got out. He didn't want to be here.

"Good, bitch didn't need them anyway." Allie said as she put them in her pocket. "There is still one here." She an over the top of the steps and saw a wallet at the bottom and picked it up. She opened it and there was a shard. "Hm, Hey Inuyasha do you think we can stay here a little bit longer." She asked stepping got closer to him.

"Fine though I don't know why you want to be here." He answers looking at Allie curiously.

Allie smiled evilly as she looked at the wallet in her hands.

-With Sesshomaru and Nyx-

"Shit…talk about a cock-blocker." Nyx mutters getting up and picking up Rin while kicking the toad in the air. "Keep your voice down." She mutters and looked to the little girl that was now in her arms. "Hello, I'm Nyx and you are?" she asks

"How dare you insolent wen-" Jaken started but Sesshomaru threw him and Nyx laughed at that.

"My name is Rin! Can I ask you something Nyx-Chan?" she asked with a cute and innocent voice and a sweet smile.

"Yes you can Rin." She says

"Are you important to Lord Sesshomaru? He seems really happy with you before Master Jaken started yelling." She said in a sweet voice

"Yes she is Rin, she is very important to me." Sesshomaru says walking over.

"And Sesshomaru is very important to me." Nyx says holding the little girl.

There was a small smile on Sesshomaru's face. "Well if your important to Lord Sesshomaru then you're important to me too Nyx-chan!" Rin says happily.

"And so are you pup." Nyx says then blinked at her words

' **Pup? Where did that come from?** ' she thought

' **Your maternal instincts seems to be kicking in**.' Touga answered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her pup comment and Rin was well…being Rin and smiling.

' **Maternal!? I know nothing about being a mother! I never had one…'** Nyx thought as she carried Rin back to the tree and sat down. She started combing through the little girl's hair with her fingers. Nyx unconsciously used her youki to make Rin's hair soft and manageable and started to braid it.

-With Allie and Yasha-chan-

"I've got an idea, let's go get some stuff to take back like food." Allie says as started pulling on Inuyasha but then pushed him into a bush. "Shit hold on." She added as she took her shirt off and tank top underneath.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha yells

"Shh…someone will hear us." She says and put her tank top on his head and tied it like a bandana to cover his ears. "There don't need people asking questions."

"Could've just told me." He grunted

Allie pulled her shirt back on. "Ugh! Dammit oh well, come on let's go get this over with, I'm starving."

"Finally, I'm starving." Inuyasha says as his stomach growled.

Allie took Inuyasha to a local mall and she got a back pack and filled it with several things like clothes and food. She then took him to McDonald's and ordered burgers and fries.

"Here eat up so we can go back." She says handing him the burger.

Inuyasha sniffed at the burger and took a tentative bite then started to stuff his face with food. "Soo good." He says in between bites.

Allie busted out laughing at him and Inuyasha looked at her. "What?" he asks staring at her

"You're just so cute!" Allie says while still giggling uncontrollably to the point of tears.

"I am not cute!" He yelled at her

"Yes you are." She joked as she grabbed dog boy's face into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Allie back. Allie moaned against the kiss. "We should probably get back soon, besides people are staring." She looked around and indeed people were staring at them

"Keh…let them but alright." He says standing up and walking with Allie back to the well and jumped down the old well.

-With Sesshomaru and Nyx-

Sesshomaru stood over Nyx and Rin and watched then with a happy glint in his eyes. "You're really good with her it seems."

Nyx looked up at him. "I guess." She mumbled unsure.

"Lord Sesshomaru is Nyx-chan going to be travelling with us." Rin asks happily

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru say nodding his head. Nyx smiles and put Rin's now braided hair into a ponytail.

Rin smiles and turned around and engulfed Nyx into a big hug. "Thank you so much Nyx-chan!"

Nyx eye twitched a bit, she wasn't used to being affectionate to children. She put on a small smile. "You are welcome pup."

' **Again with the pup.'** She thought.

"Why do you keep calling me a pup?" Rin asked confused

' **How can I explain this?** ' she thought

"Well I call you pp because you're a kid and wolf demons call their kids pups." Nyx explained

"So I'm your kid now?" She asked and her eyes lit up and smiled widely.

Nyx froze and looked at the little girl's face. She knew she couldn't say 'no' to her. "Yes." She said slowly

"Yay! I have a mommy!" she smiled and tackled Nyx into a tight hug.

' **M-mom…impossible.** ' Nyx though as she slowly patted the girl's back, she looked up to Sesshomaru for help.

"Come Rin…you will stay with the priestess for safety." Sesshomaru says taking Rin

"Ok bye Nyx-chan!" Rin yells.

"Bye Rin have fun." Nyx watched as the daiyouki leave with the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you love Nyx-chan?" Rin asked and the Lord looked down as he was walking

"Yes Rin." Was his reply

Nyx sat under the tree staring at her spirit possessed sword.

' **B-But I don't know shit about being a parent!** ' she though

' **No one does, no one knows how to be a parent hell I don't even know how to be and I have two sons.** ' Touga says

' **Guess you're right old man** ' Nyx thought back

"Hey Nyx are you okay?" Allie says as she finally made it back with Inuyasha she had a backpack on her.

Nyx shoot her head up and looked at her long-time friend. "I'm fine just that Sesshomaru's ward just came by. She's a little girl and she adopted me as her mom."

"Aww that's so cute! Oh I can't wait to have kids." Allie gushed

"Allie, I don't know the first thing about kids. How am I going to be a mother when I never had an example on what a mother is?" says Nyx looking down.

"Hey you know I'll help you we are in this together." Allie says hugging her friend.

"Your right thanks Allie love." Nyx hugged her back and kissed her friends cheek.

"Now let me show you what I got, I stole her wallet and went shopping. Oh I got you and Sesshomaru a burger"

"Thanks, I don't think Sesshomaru will eat that." Nyx says as she ate her burger.

"He's a guy and its meat, Inuyasha wolfed his down, I got some instant food like ramen, water and chocolate because I need that. I got us some new clothes, bras, and even lingerie. I probably maxed out her card." Allie said smiling evilly

"True its meat, but its processed food and greasy, the food here isn't like that it's healthier." Nyx says as she was going through the bag.

"I honestly don't know why I bought a lot of stuff like lingerie and what not. I just splurged because it wasn't my money. If Sesshomaru doesn't want it I'm sure dog boy here will it." Inuyasha looked annoyed at Allie for the nickname she chose for him. Allie just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I pretty sure yasha-chan will it eat it." Nyx laughed

"Well here at least try and give it to him anyway. Bitch had a few shards on her that we took." She said yawning. "I'm so tired." She mumbled as she laid her head on Inuyasha shoulder and dozed off she also crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, she shivered from the cold wind and cuddled closer to Inuyasha, who wraps his firerat around her.

"Alright, we should make camp anyways." Nyx says as she stood and turned and saw Sesshomaru walking up.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and saw that the scent came from the object in Nyx's hand. "What is that?"

"A burger…food from the future. Allie brought and wanted to see if you'd like it." Nyx says handing him the burger

Sesshomaru sniffed it and took a bite, he seemed indifferent about it but kept eating it unable to decide if he liked it or not.

"Hn…as expected you're indifferent towards it. I knew this was going to happen." Nyx says shrugging as she sat in his lap.

"It's not but I'm not sure how I should feel about it." Sesshomaru says as he put his arm around her waist and she snuggled up into his fluffy mokomoko.

"Seems you're tired as well." He says as he held Nyx tighter

"Yeah, I used to do this for Allie when she couldn't sleep she would sleep in my lap and I would hold her close and protect her." Nyx says

"You both have been together for a while then I suppose." He says

"Yes for a long time, I was an orphan when I was nine, I raised myself I had nobody that is until I found Allie, who was being bullied. I intervene and beat the bullies, she became my friend afterwards and we never parted since." Nyx says revealing a bit of her past.

"You're not alone anymore." Sesshomaru whispers as he kissed her lovingly.

"Thank you Sesshy." Nyx says kissing him back.

"Rest now." He said and held on tighter and Nyx fell asleep quickly and Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and he too had fallen asleep.

Allie had woken up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked sleepily

"Nothing Allie sleep." Inuyasha mumbled as he rested his head against the tree behind him and she kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bright sunlight was beaming down on Inuyasha and Sesshomarus faces. They both woke up and they tried to wake up their mates.

"Nyx, wake up." Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear.

"Allie you too. It's morning." Inuyasha said. Allie squinted her eyes but she didn't open them and she cuddled more into him.

"5 more minutes Nyx.." She mumbled. Nyx grumbled and snuggled further into Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

"Go away Allie." She growled. Sesshomaru looked at her then looked towards Inuyasha who was experiencing the same thing. He rose a brow at both girls.

"Nyx you need to wake up." He said as he calmly shook her.

"Allie no more sleeping." Inuyasha said quickly becoming irritated.

"Nyx tell dog boy to shut up and let me sleep." She mumbled. Nyx growled again more loudly.

"Dogs...need to stop...or castration time." She hugged Sesshomaru's mokomoko and slept more. Sesshomaru was starting to get agitated and his eyed twitched.

"Wake up dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled loudly.

"Yeah you too!" Inuyasha yelled into Allies ear. She rolled off of him very irritated.

"Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha was dragged down to the ground. Nyx growled and her crimson eyes shot open. She grabbed Sesshomaru's neck threw him several yards into trees.

"CAN A FUCKING GIRL GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!" she yelled angrily. Nyxs screams completely woke Allie up.

"Fucking dogs.." She mumbled as she rubbed her head. Sesshomaru was a little ways away and Inuyasha was face deep in the ground. Nyx stood up and grumbled angrily, her tail was ramrod straight in anger. She growled as she walked to Allie.

"Why do they have to get up as soon as the sun's up!" She hissed.

"That's what dogs do...I swear I was having a damn good dream too." Allie said as she yawned and stood up. She poked Inuyasha with her foot.

"Grab some firewood so I can make breakfast."

"I'll go hunt a deer or something. I'll be back." Nyx turned into a wolf and jumped into the bushes to go hunt for breakfast.

"Inuyasha come on. I need wood." Allie said and he was still in the ground. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go myself." She grunted and she walked off to find fire wood. Once the coast was clear Inuyasha sat up out of the ground.

"Damn that hurt." He said while rubbing his head.

"Atleast you weren't kicked into trees." Sesshomaru complained as he sat down on the ground. Nyx manage to find a large stag. She crept behind it and waited patiently for the right time to strike. She slowly walked up and jumped onto its back and clamped her jaws onto its neck suffocating the stag.

 **'You're in tune with your primal instinct that's good.'** Touga voiced. Once the stag was dead Nyx dragged the stag back to camp. Allie walked through the forest and picked up as much wood as she can and brought back and she found the guys sitting up right.

"Damn dogs.." She mumbled as she started the fire. Nyx arrived and sat the stage on the ground. "Breakfast is served. " she says as she tore the leg off the stag and went to eat it.

"Nyx I need to cook it first." Allie said as she grabbed a piece and held it over the fire.

"Allie dear...I don't know if you've noticed or not. But we're demons not humans. Our immune systems are many times stronger than that of humans meaning we can eat raw meat." Nyx growled out and put her muzzle into the stag's leg and tore meat from it and ate it. "Pretty good." She added. Sesshomaru looked at the she-wolf with a raised brow. He didn't really know what to say to the situation.

"True but I like mine cooked still. How does everyone want there's cooked?" Allie asked.

"Doesn't matter Allie." Inuyasha says as his stomach growled loudly. He scratched his head sheepishly. Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha. "You're an idiot...medium rare." He said simply.

"Hmm well you have good taste then." She said to Sesshomaru and she made all of them medium rare. She handed them all out.

"Try it." She said as she began eating hers. "Ugh so fucking good." She moaned as she ate it. Inuyasha practically inhaled his portion. "Good." He says as he patted his stomach. Sesshomaru on the other hand had ate his portion more slowly. He nodded at Allie giving him his form of complements. Nyx finished her stag leg and licked her muzzle from the blood and paws. "Blood...so..Good." She says as she finished licking her paws clean. Allie was amazed at Inuyasha and Nyx. She finished eating her food and she started cleaning up.

"Ow fuck!" Allie yelled and her finger started bleeding. Nyx walked up to Allie "you were always clumsy." She says as she licked her friends hand and it started healing.

"Thanks Nyx." Allie said and glared at Inuyasha really quick and then looked away.

"What I do?" Inuyasha says as he scratched his head in confusion. Sesshomaru lips twitched at Inuyasha.

"Welcome." Nyx says as she turned back to normal. She rolled her eyes and she grabbed her water bottle.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink." She got up and she started to walk off.

'You're son isn't very affectionate.' Allie said to Izayoi.

 **'I'm sorry dear.** ' Izayoi said and Allie sighed. **'It's hard for him to show emotion such as love. I died when he was very young dear.'** Izayoi says.

-With the others-

Nyx walked to Inuyasha and slapped him upside the head.

"Baka.." She growls as she walked back over to Sesshomaru and took a seat in his lap.

"What the hell did I do!?" Inuyasha exclaimed and rubbed his head.

"You are a fool." Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around Nyxs waist.

"What you didn't do baka. Allie wants you to show her you love her, in other words show some sort of affection to her baka." Nyx said to him. Inuyasha looked at Nyx and started thinking.

"I haven't been doing that...I just don't know what to do..." He mumbled.

"Follow your instincts." Sesshomaru says as he nibbled on Nyx's neck and Inuyasha stood and ran off to Allie.

"He really is a fool." Sesshomaru muttered.

Allie let out another sigh and she knelt down near the lake.

'I just wish I knew...maybe this whole mating thing was a mistake.'

 **'Don't you think that dear. Inuyasha loves you dearly he just doesn't know how to show it to you.'** Izayoi said. She finished filling up her water bottle and she stuck her feet in the water to help relax. She took a sip and she let out a sigh. Inuyasha ran to Allie and founder her sitting by the water.

"A-Allie...I'm sorry..." He said.

"About what?" She seemed annoyed. She didn't turn around to face him. She was too confused and upset to look at him right now.

"I'm sorry for not being affectionate. I just don't know what to do. I promise to show more effort on my part. I really do love you I just don't know how to show it." Inuyasha says. She blushed and smiled. "Okay. I believe you. I love you too." She said and her blush deepened.

"Come sit with me." Inuyasha walked towards Allie and sat next to her. "I'm still sorry...it's hard for me." Allie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay I'll teach you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alright Allie." Inuyasha says as he puts his arms around her waist. She smiled and she moved herself to sit in his lap and she kissed his cheek again. "I think they will be okay if we stay here a little longer."

"Yeah. I think so to." Inuyasha says as he looked into Allie's eyes. Allie blushed and she put her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. Inuyasha arms tighten around Allie's waist and he reciprocated the kiss. Allie moved around to straddle him in his lap and she continued kissing him. She brought her hands up to massage his ears.

. "A-allie...stop that." Inuyasha mumbled as he blushed

"Why?" She asked in a soft voice that almost sounded seductive. She continued rubbing his ears.

"It looks like you like it." She said as she smiled and bit her lip.

"A-allie." Inuyasha says as he grumbled and quickly rotated both of them and pinned her hands above her.

"Ahh Inuyasha. What are you doing?" It surprised her and she was giggling playfully.

"You know what I am doing." He growls lowly and attacked Allie's neck and licked it.

"Inuyasha...not there.." She moaned and her face started to turn red from her blush.

"Yes..." He growled biting her neck. His hands grab at Allie's breasts and squeezer them. She let out another moan when he grabbed her sensitive breasts. "Inuyasha easy they're sensitive."

"I know." Inuyasha says as he removed Allies shirt. He licked her tits and sucked on them. Her blush deepened as she let out more moans. "Inuyasha stop teasing me."

"Alright." He says as he removed the rest of Allie's clothes and pulled down his pants. He parted the elemental demon's legs and entered inside her with no warning. She let out a loud moan as he entered her. He was hitting all of her walls. "Inuyasha..fuck.." She moaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist sending him deeper into her. Inuyasha growls and went harder. His thrust became wild as his fangs grew and gutted out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha yes harder." She moaned and she put her arms around his neck bringing him closer and she roughly kissed him. Inuyasha growled as he bite down on Allie's mate mark and snarled as he buried himself deep inside her with each thrust.

"Inuyasha fuck yes. You're so fucking good." She screamed in pleasure as her back arched. She started bringing her hips up to meet his.

"Mine." He growled and he flipped her over and pound it her. Inuyasha's claws digging into her waist.

'Doggy style typical dog..but fuck it feels so good.' She brought her hips back to meet his and she looked back up at him. Her walls tightening around him. "Inuyasha." She moaned.

"Cum..." He growled as he leaned forward and increased his tempo.

"Inuyasha! Yes!" She screamed loudly as her walls tightened around him and she came.

"Mine." He snarls as he cum deep into Allie coating her walls with his seed. She moaned at the feeling of him putting his warmth inside of her. Once he was finished she fell forward and she collapsed from the pressure breathing heavily. Inuyasha laid next to Allie and spooned her as he kept her close to him. "I love you." He says. She turned around to face him and she softly kissed him. "I love you too." Allie cuddled into Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

"I promise I'll try to show you I love you more." Inuyasha mutters. She smiled and nodded and she cuddled closer to him. "I love you." Inuyasha and Allie got dressed and stood up. "I guess we should head back now." Allie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where Nyx and Sesshomaru were.

-Meanwhile-

Nyx giggled and turned around to face Sesshomaru and she put his face into her breasts.

"I'm soooo sorry my lord for throwing you to the trees." Nyx says as she shimmed her upper body. Sesshomaru couldn't really speak but he wasn't complaining as he started kissing her chest.

Nyx giggled and at Sesshomaru as he kissed her breasts. "I'm soo sorry." She pouted playfully.

"It's more than okay." He said and he moved to kiss her neck. Nyx giggled and pulled Sesshomaru's face to her and kissed him deeply then pulled away.

 **'Ask him to see his true form.'** Touga says.

'Why?...no what never mind old dog.' Nyx told him.

"Can I see your true form?" Nyx ask as she move off of Sesshomaru.

"Why?" He asked curiously. He wondered if his father had a hand in her asking.

"Touga asked me to ask you. But I want to see it because I'm curious on what my strong, ferocious, noble lord and mate looks like." Nyx says as she dragged her finger over his chest.

"Alright.." He said as he smirked and he gathered his energy and he transformed into a giant fluffy dog. Nyx eyes widen into saucers as she looked up at Sesshomaru's true form. He was huge.

"Oh Sesshomaru you're magnificent!" She says.

 **'Great boost his ego.'** Touga grumbled. Nyx turned into a larger version of her wolf form and stood next to Sesshomaru. He was bigger than her. Nyx licked his cheek and nuzzle into his neck. Sesshomaru licked Nyx's cheek now and he sat on the ground and motioned his head signaling Nyx to sit with him. Nyx walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him. She rubbed her face into his fur. 'Soft...mate.' She thought. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into hers lovingly. Nyx stood and flicked her tail into Sesshomaru's face playfully. Sesshomaru jumped and did the same to Nyx and he looked like he was laughing almost. Nyx put on a wolfish smiled and pounced on top of Sesshomaru and playfully bite at him. Sesshomaru growled but it was a playful growl and he bit her back. It had been awhile since he last had fun in this form. Nyx growled back at him and pinned Sesshomaru under her and licked his ear. Sesshomaru flipped them and got on top and he nibbled at her ear. Nyx whimpered playfully and used her front paws into his torso but didn't push him off. Sesshomaru growled happily and licked her fur.

 **'Who knew my son was playful.** ' Touga piped in. Nyx rolled over on her stomach while Sesshomaru stood over her. She laid her head on her paws and wagged her tail knowing it was hitting against his member. Sesshomaru growled as a warning. Nyx looked forward with a wolfish grin on her face. And she kept wagging her tail.

Sesshomaru growled. "Nyx don't tease me." Nyx hummed as she licked her paws and wagged her tail faster. "I do not know what you speak of." Sesshomaru came up and nuzzled into her neck and he bite down hard where the mate mark was. He transformed back. Sesshomaru's bite caused Nyx to turned back to normal.

"Now." He said as he pushed her down and got on top of her. His hands traveled to rip open her clothes and he grabbed her breasts and bit her neck again. Nyx froze going stiff then melted into goo.

"S-sesshomaru." She moaned. He moved down her neck to bite her nipples and he moved his free hand down to rub her clit.

"You're already wet." He moaned as he smirked against her skin.

"You're the only one who can make me this wet, I'm yours Sesshomaru." Nyx says as she reached her hand down into his pants and squeezed his already erect member. Sesshomaru let out a loud groan and threw his head back. He sat up and took off his pants and thrusted into her.

"F-fuck!" Nyx yells as she put her arms around Sesshomaru's back and scratches it. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he fucked her hard. She was so hold tight he had to hold back so he wouldn't cum to quick.

"Sessh." Nyx moaned as she clenched her eyes closed. She let one arm go and placed it under her lifting herself up so she could meet her mate's hard thrust.

"Fuck Nyx." He moaned as he went even faster into her and he bit her neck.

"Shit! Fuck me!" Nyx yells as she let her inner demon out. He went even faster and harder into her and he felt close. He sat back so she could ride him. Nyx put her hands onto the Lord's chest and rode him. Her body bounced and with each bounced it sent her over the edge. Her walls tighten around Sesshomaru's member as she starts to cum. Sesshomaru was enjoying the sight in front of him. Her breasts bouncing in front of his face and he sucked on her nipples. He felt close and he threw his head back in pleasure as his member started to pulse.

"Sesshomaru!" Nyx says as she leans forward and bites into on his mate mark. The moment she bit down he came and filled completely with his seed and he bit down on mate mark. Nyx moaned and leaned into Sesshomaru. She kissed his chest.

"I love you..."Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

"I love you Nyx." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Nyx sighs in content and snuggles into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. "Get dress." He says and they got dressed as they waited on the arrival of Allie and Inuyasha. They came back and Allie sat down on the ground. "Sorry we took so long." Allie said her face slightly pink.

"Oh we know why your late Allie darling." Nyx says smirking and walked over and smacked her friend's ass.

She blushed and she put her hands in lap. "Shut up." She mumbled.

"We should get going. If we are going to beat Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Explain who this Naraku bastard is." Nyx says as she stretched upwards.

"He is a bastard." Sesshomaru said.

"He is collecting the sacred jewel shards to put it together and takeover everything." Inuyasha said.

"He betrayed me and tricked me." Sesshomaru added. The boys were both visibly getting more and more upset.

"Yeah, alright so where to?" Nyx asks as she tried to change the topic.

"The last time I had track of him was near the demon slayer village. We could head there and see if we can pick up his trail." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's do it." Allie said as she stood up.

"Wait...does this Naraku fellow have something important to him?" Nyx asked.

"His heart. If we find it, we will kill him." Sesshomaru said. Nyx looked in thought as she suddenly froze. Her body shifted into a wolf and sniffed the air standing on her hind legs.

"Nyx what are you doing?" Allie asked as she looked at friend curiously.

 **'Come...my descendant...'** A voice whispers in the wind. Nyx took off into a stride as she quickly started running towards the voice. She didn't know what she was doing just knew she had to run to the voice.

"Nyx where are you going?" Allie yelled. She jumped onto Inuyashas back and along with Sesshomaru they ran after her. Nyx claws dug into the ground as she ran **. 'Come...that's it...come to me.'** The voice says. She ran more faster until her paws led her to a temple. She quickly walked up the steps and found herself at an altar. Nyx blinked as a black jewel hovered in front of her.

 **'My descendant...you have come...now to see if your worthy.'** The voice of the jewel said as it crashed into her forehead then several more jewels crashed into her body.

"Nyx!" Allie and Sesshomaru screamed as they got closer. Allie got off of Inuyashas back and ran towards her. Nyx body spasmed and she growls wildly and thrashed about. Flames shot out of her mouth as she was going into frenzy. The sky darkened and lighting was shot down to her. They all put their hands up to cover themselves from the thunder and flames.

"NYX!" Allie screamed loudly.

"NYX CALM DOWN!" Sesshomaru yelled. Nyx appeared unharmed by the lightning and her body became covered with all the elements known to existence. And she growls and shakes her head repeatedly. Allie walked up to Nyx.

"Nyx it's Allie." She held up her hands to pet her fur. Allie walked up to Nyx.

"Nyx it's Allie." She held up her hands to pet her fur.

"Nyx.." She walked closer to her friend. Nyx howled loudly causing thunder to roar and the winds to pick up.

 **'I-impossible! H-his line should've died out century's ago.!'** Touga yelled loudly that his sons plus Allie could hear.

"What are you talking about!?" Allie yelled loudly and she used some of her powers to fight against the winds Nyx was making.

" **Akushitsuna Okami...the Vicious Wolf. He was said to be stronger than anyone even me. He disappeared from the lands and no one knew why."** Touga says as he watched from the sword in slight fear.

"BLOOD!" Nyx yelled as she thrashed wildly and was trying to stop herself from attacking the others.

"NYX!" Allie ran and she jumped high and on to her back and she held on for dear life.

 **'Hm...your strong...mentally and physically...:** the voice says Nyx bucked up and thrashed making it seems to Allie she was in a rodeo. She growls

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!' she yells.

 **'Resilient...also good...you're worthy...my descendant.** ' He says and the pain went away. Nyx eyes slowly returned to normal and she fallen to the ground unconscious. Allie fell off of her and she crawled to Nyxs body.

"Nyx wake up." She had tears coming down her face. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came running up and Sesshomaru picked her up. Her nose moved signaling she was breathing. She took in the scents of her surroundings. 'Salt water...tears...Allie...sister.' Slowly her eyes opened and turned back to her human form. But it was different on her forehead was a black jewel sitting there and tribal tattoo like markings on her body.

"S-sister..." Nyx says looking around as her vision was blurry. Allie grabbed her hand.

"Nyx I'm right here." She was confused as to what had happened and she was worried for her sister. She held her hand tightly.

"Hehe...guess I'm...worthy huh...who would've thought." Nyx says as she got out of Sesshomaru's arms shakily. She held her head then a male voice came from her mouth.

"Hn...my descendant is worthy of my power...hm seems my blood will always remain strong in these lands good." Were the words that came from her mouth.

 **'That was his voice. You definitely picked a strong mate son**.' Touga said loudly so everyone heard.

"Nyx?" Allie asked confused.

"Intriguing...but nonetheless my descendant has chosen a strong mate...good if you wasn't I would feast on your blood." And a mad laughter erupted from her mouth. Allie shook her.

"Nyx please." She begged. She didn't like this voice. Nyx eyes went to Allie and she touched her cheek.

"An elemental...how intriguing as well...my descendant has chosen some good companions...hn..I will be watching." Then Nyx blinked and rubbed her head and felt the jewel in her head. "A-Allie...please tell me I didn't get drunk and did something stupid."

"Well I wouldn't say you got drunk and did anything stupid just very unusual." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm just glad you are okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nyx asked as she hugged her friend and kissed her cheek. She looked at Sesshomaru and there was worry in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" She asked. He grabbed her and he held her in a tight embrace. Allie grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him away.

"Come on they need to be alone for awhile." She said as she grabbed him to sit with her away from them.

Nyx held on to Sesshomaru and rubbed his back. "Sessh I'm okay see, nothing is wrong with me." She says.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her waist and he stayed silent for a while.

 **'You have a very powerful ancestor. A ruthless one at that.'** Touga said silently for only Nyx to hear.

'I do...it seems.' Nyx thought then she heard another voice in her head.

 ***hn...of course I'm ruthless...*** Okami said.

'Great now the old dog now an old wolf in my head. Just what I need.' She thought.

 **:I resent that!:** Touga mumbled.

 ***Hn..*** Okami grunted. Nyx held onto Sesshomaru

"Sesshy I'm okay. " she repeated. He nodded but stayed silent and he held her even tighter. Nyx moved them to sit down and she held Sesshomaru as he tighten his grip. She moved his hair and kissed his crescent moon. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and he softly kissed her. Nyx put her arms around Sesshomaru and kissed him deeply. She parts for air and stared into his golden eyes. And tilted her next baring his mark to him. He nuzzled his head into her neck and he bit down on her mark. "Mine" he whispered into her ear.

Nyx moaned lowly and held Sesshomaru tighter. "Yours my mate." She says into his ear. "As you are mine." He whispered and held her tighter. Nyx hummed "yes yours and you are mine."

-With Inuyasha and Allie-

"What happened back there." Inuyasha asked. Allie shrugged her shoulders and moved to sit in his lap.

"What is going to happen to us?" She silently asked herself and she let out a sigh. Inuyasha looked down at Allie. What if something like that happened to her. He got worried and held her tighter.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"W-what if that happens to you?" Inuyasha whispers tightening his grip on Allie. "I don't k-know what I'll d-do if that happened." Allie smiled at him and she kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she put her forehead to his. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I hope not." Inuyasha muttered as he stared into her eyes.

"I promise okay. I'm a big girl Inuyasha you don't need to worry about me." She said as she smiled at him.

"I love you Allie." Inuyasha says and just held her tightly.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said while laying her head on his chest softly smiling to herself.

"Do you think we should head back now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Allie grabbed his hand and they walked back to Sesshomaru and Nyx.

"You guys okay?" She asked curiously as she knelt down next to her.

"Yeah we're fine." Nyx say as she rubbed her new tribal markings. "Except I have a perverted old dog and a bloodthirsty old wolf in my head now..." She drawled as she called her sword and sat it on her lap.

 **'Hey come on!'** Touga complained.

"Yeah I guess I lucked out with voices in my head." Allie said as she rubbed the necklace holding Izayois soul. "Your mother is actually really quiet." Allie said as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged not knowing what to say about that.

 **'That's just my personality dear.'** Izayoi piped Nyx rubbed the flat on the sword with a cloth **.**

 **'** Oh don't worry Touga...I'm also a pervert. **'** Nyx started to giggled as she cleaned the sword.

 **'Your hands are so soft. My son is so lucky. I'm curious about Allies hands. Hand me to her for a minute.'** Touga asked.

'Perverted old dog.' Nyx giggled and handed Allie the sword. "Here Allie." She caught the sword.

"Why are you giving me him?" She asked curiously.

 **'Clean me.'** Touga asked.

'No.'

 **'Please? Nyx doesn't want to clean me anymore.'** Allie rolled her eyes and started cleaning the sword. Nyx watched and giggled at Touga.

'Old dog you are one sly old man..I swear if you had a body we will get up to some crazy shit.' Nyx said to Touga. Sesshomaru rose a brow not knowing what to say but was curious as to why Nyx did that.

 **'Mmm your hands are really soft. Both of my sons are lucky.'** Touga said.

"You perverted old dog!" Allie yelled as she threw Touga far into the trees. Izayoi let out a sigh.

 **'He has not changed I see.'** Izayoi said. Allie nodded her head agreeing and she crossed her arms over her chest. Nyx giggled and held out her hand and called Touga back.

"Such a pervert." She laughed. "We have to deal with this for a long time Allie, he's our father in law, and I'm also a pervert to Allie." Nyx says. Allie rolled her eyes. She took a pot from her bag.

"Who's hungry?" She asked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha go fill this up with water." She said as she handed him the pot. "Sesshomaru can you go and get fire wood?" She asked him.

 **'She has some leader skills it seems.'** Touga said

'She got it from me. I can take initiative if I so desire.' Nyx thought. Sesshomaru brow rose and he stood to get firewood. Inuyasha grunted and did as asked of him. They left leaving the two girls alone.

"Don't I look like a badass or what with these markings?" She says looking at the tribal tattoos on her arms.

"It does look pretty cool. Do you feel any different?" Allie asked looking at her arms.

"Yeah...feel stronger and a bit more bloodthirsty. I also feel like I can do certain things." Nyx replied.

"Like what?" Allie asked as she got the ramen ready for lunch. Sesshomaru came back with the fire wood and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said quickly and she started the fire.

"Like I can create things..and feel things...like 50 miles east there's a herd of deer grazing. And if I focus on the ground I can sense the life force of everything." Nyx blinked as she scratched her head and scooted close to Sesshomaru.

"That's cool." Allie looked off into the field. She could feel the wind and it was blowing a certain way. It triggered in her mind.

"We should eat quickly and find shelter." Allie said and she looked around. "Where the hell is he?"

Inuyasha came back after hearing Allie's comment. "Right here." He says and plops down. Nyx looked up at the sky and blinked. She wanted to hear the roars of thunder and the rumbles of lightning.

 ***my element is thunder pup.*** Okami said. Allie took the water from him and she put it over the fire.

"Why don't you guys go look for shelter while we get dinner ready?" Allie asked looking between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I ain't getting up." Inuyasha said.

"Neither am I." Sesshomaru said. Nyx looked down at the ground for a second. And some weird feeling his telling to punch the ground. She tilted her head to the side as to why. But she doesn't question it and punched the ground with her fist and they were surround by a rock wall and ceiling.

"W-well t-that works.." She looked at her markings and they were glowing.

"How the fuck-you know what I don't even want to know anymore." Allie said as she poured the hot water into the cups of ramen. She handed everyone one and began to eat her own.

"God how I miss this shit." Allie said as she finished eating her ramen quickly. Nyx slurped the noodles slowly and moaned at the taste. It's been so long since she had this food and cinnamon rolls.

'Fuck! I miss that sugary goodness.' She thought. Nyx opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha wolfing his food down and Sesshomaru eating at a slower pace while shooting Inuyasha a glare.

"Inuyasha you know you may want to breathe while you eat." Allie joked. She started cleaning up and she put a new pot on the fire.

"Don't know how well this is going to work." She mumbled as she popped open the Pillsbury cinnamon bun container and she put the cinnamon buns in the pot. Nyx sniffed the air and looked at Allie and sniffed and tackled her into a hug. "I so fucking love you! You are the MVP Allie. " she cried dramatically and held her close. Allie started laughing.

"I love you too. It's been so long since we had these things. They are almost better than sex. Almost." She joked "Yeah with sex you get to fuck like rabbits. With these however you get to taste the sugary goodness as they hit your taste buds and have a mouth orgasm." Nyx says as she laughed.

"Fuck yeah dude orgasms in your mouth are just the best shit." Allie said as she laughed. She started pouring the icing on the cinnamon buns. Nyx quickly grabbed one and subtly look at Sesshomaru and licked the icing provocatively and took a slow bite into the cinnamon roll and moaned. Allie grabbed one and blew it off and took a bite.

"Oh my god it's like I just came!" She squealed as she laid her against Inuyasha.

"You guys can try one, only one though me and Nyx get two each." Allie said and she continued to savor her first one. Sesshomaru took one bite into it. He blinked and he took another bite. Inuyasha took one and sniffed it. He took a bite and his eyes widened and he took another bite.

"See it's so good." Allie went and grabbed her second one.

"Oh my god I really felt like I came that time." She laid her head in Inuyashas lap and ate her second one. Nyx took the last one and moaned as she took a bite. "Oh fuck...so fucking good!" She says as she finished the cinnamon goodness. Allie started giggling uncontrollably.

"By the way Nyx I mixed some run in with the icing." She kept giggling and she turned her body and she grabbed Inuyashas member nonchalantly though his pants and lightly stroked it and then she sat in his lap. "I feel good now." She said as she kept giggling her face turning pink.

"Oh you naughty girl. I taught you so well Allie love." Nyx giggled and sat her ass on Sesshomaru's lap. She rubbed her ass on his groin.

"Hmm..." She hummed and looked at Allie with a light pink blush on her cheeks

"Inuyasha I feel really good right now ." She started giggling more and grinded her hips on his.

"Think I put too much rum in." She continued giggling. She was a lightweight when it came to rum

"Such a lightweight Allie...can't take you to the bars." Nyx giggle as she crawled over to Allie and gathered her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"No Nyx I'm good with everything else but rum you on the other hand can't handle tequila ." She giggled loudly. She put her finger in the icing that was left in the pan and she licked it clean seductively while looking at Inuyasha. "Mmm it's so good. Nice and creamy." She moaned. Nyx giggled and took her finger and stuck it into the icing and put it to her mouth and gave a lick while looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes twitched as he stared.

"Your right...Allie it is creamy...know what else is creamy Allie." She says.

"What? Well no Nyx tell me?" Allie got out of Nyxs grip and she crawled over to Inuyasha while seductively biting her lip. There was a bulge in both Inuyashas and Sesshomarus pants and they weren't sure how much longer they could contain themselves.

"Our doggies cum.." Nyx says as she groped Sesshomaru's hard member through his pants. "Wonder it'll taste just as sweet." She purrs as she moved her hand.

 **'Damn...so hot.** ' Touga groaned.

 ***seems pup is very sexual...intriguing.*** Okami mutters

"Allie your drunk." Inuyasha says taking her hands and stopping her. He wasn't going to take advantage of her.

"Nyx...enough." Sesshomaru growled as he tightly grabbed her hands.

Allie just kept giggling. "I'm not drunk. This is just me tipsy. Trust me if I was drunk you wouldn't be able to contain me." She started kissing his neck and grinding on his hard member.

 **'These girls are very sexual.'** Touga said.

 ***hmm it's seems so. Especially the elemental one. It runs in her blood.*** Okami said agreeing.

"But Sesshomaru...you're just so irresistible." Nyx says as she licked his neck. "Don't you want me my lord..." She purrs. Sesshomaru growls and grabs Nyx's hands. "I will not take advantage of you in this state. Now cease." He growled out narrowing his eyes. Nyx looked at Sesshomaru and glared at him. Her lips curled in a sneer and she twitched her fingers and Sesshomaru was restrained to the makeshift cave wall.

"Oh Nyx that's not fair!" Allie squealed. "Do that to dog boy for me in the next room!" Allie asked loudly.

"What no! Allie stop you're drunk I'm not doing this with you like this." Inuyasha said grabbing her hands.

 ***he doesn't know much about elemental demons does he?*** Okami asked.

 **'No most of them had died off by the time he was born'** Touga explained.

 ***Elemental demons were only highly sexual when they were drunk otherwise they were embarrassed. He would be wise to let her do what she wants.*** Okami said.

"Oh ok Allie love." Nyx say as she restrained Inuyasha to the cave wall the same as Sesshomaru.

"Oooh I know let's torture them...they can't move so let's do it." Nyx giggled at her idea.

 **'Is she thinking...what I think she's thinking. If so I have the best daughter in law ever!'** Touga says.

 ***please...I've seen two women go at it..*** Okami grunted.

"But Nyx I want dick!" Allie groaned as she rubbed down Inuyashas member. He threw his head back in pleasure."Mmm you like that dog boy?" Inuyasha growled and turned his head.

"But Allie it will make them want us even more." Nyx says as she stroked Sesshomaru's fully erect member that poke through his pants. "Nyx stop." Sesshomaru groaned and his member twitched.

"Nyx I have a better idea." She grabbed her hand and pulled her away to whisper into her ear. "Let's blow them until they are about to cum. We will pull away once they are about to and do what you want afterwards." Allie said as she winked

"I love you Allie! I taught you so well!" Nyx had hugged Allie and kissed her cheek and quickly went to Sesshomaru and took his member out of his pants.

"Soo big Sesshy." She cooed as her lips kissed the tip. Allie ripped Inuyashas pants down and started to tease the tip of him with her tongue. Sesshomaru growled and looked down at Nyx.

"Nyx stop." Nyx ignored him and slowly took him into her mouth and slowly started to blow him.

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fist and looked at Allie. "Allie.." He growled

"You know you want me too dog boy." She winked as she took his whole member into her mouth.

"Fuck Nyx stop.." Sesshomaru moaned and he threw his head back. "No." Nyx says and made her mouth cold then hot and switched between temperatures as she blew him.

"Allie stop it." He says again and then groaned.

"Fuck.." Sesshomaru groaned. He couldn't fight it anymore.

"Uh uh." Allie giggled and she licked from base to the tip on Inuyashas member before she took him in her mouth again and she began going faster. Nyx hummed as she sent vibrations into Sesshomaru. She took him all the way into his mouth and start to move her head fast.

"S-shit!" Inuyasha groans as he threw his head back. Allie had to keep herself from smirking and she brought her hand up to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She swirled her tongue all around his tip.

 **'Fuck this is so unfair!'** Touga yelled.

 ***Hn...I want some of that action..*** Okami grumbled.

"Fuck Nyx.." He moaned and he wished he could just fuck her brains out. His member starting to twitch and pulse.

Nyx smirked inwardly knowing he was getting close to climax. She stroked the base and she blew him.

Inuyasha groaned more loudly and wanting to buck his hips up but couldn't. "Shit!" Allie went even faster wanting him to get as close to his climax as she could.

"Fuck.." Sesshomaru groaned as his member pulsated. His climax was just within reach. Nyx kept going wanting him so very close to that point. She saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were slowly turning color.

Inuyasha growled as he bite his lip. His member twitch as he was getting close.

"Fuck Nyx.." Sesshomaru groaned. His member pulsed signaling the start of his climax.

Allie moved her free hand to cradle Inuyashas balls to help speed along his climax.

Nyx smirked and popped Sesshomaru's member out of her mouth and stroked his member quickly.

"Allie fuck!" Inuyasha hissed as he was getting so very close.

"Mm I love when you say my name dog boy." She said seductively as she started stroking him.

"Nyx I'm gonna cum..." Sesshomaru said as he threw his head back. Nyx smirks as she licked the tip and went away from Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna cum Allie." Inuyasha groans. Allie pulled away and came up and she kissed him. "Uh uh now is when the real fun starts." Allie said as she winked and turned around. "Ready Nyx?" Nyx started and crawls to Allie and hugger her closely.

"Nyx?" He looked at her confused his member still twitching.

"Oh course Allie-chan..~" she purrs.

"Allie?" Inuyasha says as his member was twitching.

"No Inuyasha...Nyx gets to have me first then maybe you can have me." She said as she winked.

"Sesshomaru you understand too don't you?" Allie said as she started kissing Nyxs neck.

 **'Fuck...this is too good to be true.'** Touga groans as he watched on.

 ***just watch and shut up.*** Okami mutters

"Yes Inuyasha I finally get to have my Allie-chan back." Nyx purrs as she wraps her arms around her friend's waist. She also licked her neck. Sesshomaru watched as his eye twitched.

"This isn't fucking fair." Inuyasha groaned. Allie bit her lip and smiled.

"I agree with you for once. Nyx untie us now." Sesshomaru commanded. Nyx growled and strengthen the binds on them.

"Now now doggies you must be patient. Let us teach you some tricks." She says as she snaked her hand inside Allie's shirt and pinched her nipple.

"Ahh Nyx now you know that's not fair." She giggled and she took off her shirt and then she took of Nyxs shirt.

 **'Holy shit this is so great.'**

 ***don't you ever shut up?***

Nyx snickered and took her and Allie's pants off.

"Hmm..you've grown up nicely Allie." She says as she kissed her friends lips and lowered her head to suckle on her breasts. They two dog demons were forced to watch their mates go at it. They growled as they tried to free themselves but couldn't.

"Mmm Nyx you're so good at this." Allie moaned loudly and she looked at Inuyasha and winked.

"Nyx come on." Sesshomaru said not being able to take being bond anymore.

"Not yet maru-chan. I need my Allie time. Now hush before I do it for you!" Nyx growled at him. Nyx lowered her head and parted Allie's legs. "I wonder if you're spicy or sweet Allie-chan." She says as she have a lick to Allie's slit. Sesshomaru growled and his member twitched. Allie let out a low moan and she looked towards Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha don't look so sad." She moaned and she brought her hands up to feel her own breasts Nyx grabbed Allie's hips and lifted them as she sat upright, causing her to put Allie's legs on her shoulders. She dragged her tongue over her clit and into her entrance.

"Oh shit Nyx.." She moaned and she threw her head back. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were intently watching.

"Like what you see boys? " Allie moaned.

 **'Fuck yeah I do!'** Touga said

 ***you are a fool. Now shut up.*** Okami said.

Nyx hummed as she made her tongue go deeper inside of Allie. Nyx's hand twitched and a whip appeared and she used it to squeeze Allie's breasts.

"Fuck Nyx.." She moaned as her back arched her climax quickly approaching. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to try and break through the bindings. Sesshomarus eyes turned red and so did Inuyashas and the purple marks appeared on his cheeks.

"Allie...you taste marvelous." Nyx mumbled loudly as she swivels her head and deepen her tongue inside of Allie.

 **'Shit! I wish I had a body.** ' Touga pouted. **'I don't care I'll fuck both of them.'**

 ***you're a fool! Now shut the fuck up so I can watch**!* Okami growled.

 **'Make me you mangy wolf!'**

 ***shut up mutt!***

Allie screamed loudly as she came. Nyx lifted her head. "Hn...spicy as expected for you. " she whispers loudly and climbed on top of Allie.

"Fuck this." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously and they completely broke through the bindings.

"Hm..Oh Allie it seems our doggies want some fun time with us." Nyx says as she quickly captured Allie's lips into a kiss.

"I guess s-" Allie couldn't finish her sentence as Inuyasha grabbed her and took her into the next room and slammed against the wall in a heated passion claiming her lips with his. Inuyasha wasted no time and pushed himself deep into Allie. "Mine..." He growls as he fucked her against the wall

"Oh Inuyasha." She moaned loudly and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Inuyasha snarled as he pound into Allie nonstop he squeezes her breasts

"Inuyasha fuck yes." She screamed in pleasure.

"Inuyasha I'm gonna.." Her walls tightened as her orgasm came closer.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed into Allie and climaxed deep with thin her.

Allie squeezed Inuyashas shoulder tightly as she climaxed with him.

Inuyasha held onto Allie "mine!" He said finally.

"Oh Inuyasha.." She started to sober up and she realized everything she did and she blushed blood red and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I did that." She mumbled into her hands. Her face blood red. "Well you did." Inuyasha says. "No more teasing." He added. Allie nodded. She was too embarrassed to look at him.

-Meanwhile-

"Now it's my turn." Sesshomaru flipped Nyx and got on top of her and bit down on her mate mark.

"Sessh." Nyx froze as he bit down on her neck. Then she tried to back away. "Sorry..." She laughed nervously.

"There's only way for you to fix this." He whispered into her ear and he ripped her pants off and plowed into her.

"Sessh!" Nyx yells as his thrust became rough and faster. Her breath got caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was relentless and he went faster and faster into her.

 **'That's my boys!'**

 ***why don't you ever shut the fuck up? They ruined the best part!*** Okami groaned.

Nyx threw her head pain and moaned as she reached her climax. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru bit down on her neck. "Mine. And only mine."

"Yours Sesshomaru." She says as she moans as he thrust several more times and emptied himself deep within her.

 **'This isn't fair. I haven't had sex in years.'**

 ***neither have I quit complaining*** Nyx sobered up a bit and thought about what happened. She started to giggle perversely. "Oh...that was fucking fun." She says as she took a deep breath. "WE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN ALLIE!" she yelled

"No more tying me up next time" Sesshomaru said Nyx giggled and nodded. "Alright Sesshy."

"Good, I believe we should all turn in for the night." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek.

She nodded and went to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms wrapped securely in his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and he fell asleep.

-With Inuyasha and Allie-

"We should sleep." Inuyasha says as he held Allie and out his firerat over her.

Allie nodded and she kissed Inuyasha and cuddled with him as they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was still in the middle of the night when Allie sat up and stretched. She turned to the left and looked at Inuyasha sleeping soundly and she kissed his forehead. Allie sighed as she stared upwards at nothing until she heard a voice.

' **Come to me.'** The voice was female and Allie stood up and followed the voice as if she was in a trance.

Allie followed the voice further as her feet moved on its own until she came upon a cave and walked through and passed the barrier.

' **That's it, you're getting closer dear.'** The female voice said

' **Who are you?'** she asked as she walked further into the cave. She came upon an array of demons frozen in stone and a priestess's body was in the middle of it all.

' **What on earth?'** she thought as the priestess's body formed in front of and hovered above her.

'My name us Midoriko, I am the one who created the sacred jewel. You have been chosen to carry on my legacy and protect the jewel at any cost.' The female voice now named Midoriko says

' **Why did you bring me here?'**

' **Because it is your destiny to receive this power.'** Midoriko held out her hand and a bright ball of pink energy formed that flew into Allie's chest and raised her body high into the air. It cause excruciating pain in her chest and she screamed loudly.

' **Dear, just hold on it will be over soon.'** Izayoi said in an attempt to comfort her. Allies body started glowing brightly and it covered the entire cave in a blinding pink light.

' **Now I must give you all the information on the jewel dear.'** Midoriko says as she floated to Allie's eye level and transferred the information by touching her forehead. The barrier in the cave strengthen as Allie retained the knowledge of Midoriko.

' **This Naraku must be stopped**.' The priestess says and Allie agreed. ' **Naraku will try to cause a wedge between you, your mate, and sister. You mustn't let him and stay strong. Lastly you will remain in sleep for a few days so you will become one with your new powers.'**

-With the dogs and Nyx-

Nyx woke up and stretched out of the makeshift shelter and looked up to the sky. She stares at the moon and sighed at it, she could feel some sort of energy from it. Sesshomaru growled at the departure of his make and stood up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he approached her and kissed her neck.

Inuyasha woke up grumbling because of the loss of body heat. He rubbed his eyes and blinked the open. He looked down and saw Allie wasn't there.

"Allie?" he called and rubbed his eyes hoping that what he is seeing was a dream, but unfortunately it was not and he

"ALLIE!" he yells and shot up and ran out of the makeshift shelter to where Sesshomaru and Nyx was standing.

"Allie's missing!" he yells

Nyx stiffens and looked at Inuyasha intently "What the fuck did you say!?" she yells and Inuyasha repeated and explained what happened quickly. She growls and punches the tree, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru says.

 ***Touch the ground and feel for her energy*** Okami says to Nyx.

Nyx bend and touch the ground, closed her eyes, and concentrated for a minute. Then they snapped open and she quickly ran to Allie's location.

-At the cave-

Nyx arrived to the cave and ran inside it. She quickly came across the barrier and started to punch at the barrier repeatedly. "ALLIE! SISTER!" she yelled in anguish as she tried to remove the barrier, but the barrier didn't come down until Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga and it turned red and slashed at the barrier.

Allie was laying on the ground with her body still glowing. Inuyasha gathered her in his arms, he shook her to wake her but it was all for naught as the elemental stayed unmoving.

"A-allie…wake up…please…please wake." He tried to say even though his voice was wavering. A tear came down his cheek landing on his unconscious mate

Nyx went to Allie's side and touched her neck. 'Still breathing but what happened?'

 ***She was awoken her powers.*** Okami grunted

' **Son, she has absorbed Midoriko's power she needs rest dear.'** Izayoi says as she tried to ease her son's worry.

"Rest? Alright mother." Inuyasha whispers as he held Allie. Her body slowly stops to glow and but her body was undeniably warm. Midoriko's spirit floated in front of she smiled at them and disappeared.

Nyx leaned against the cave wall and observed her longtime friend and sighed. ' **Wake up Allie**.' She thought as Sesshomaru had held her and kept silent.

'She will need to rest for a few days.' Touga voiced.

'Alight old dog.' Nyx replies

-Three days later-

Nyx returned back to the cave with a boar that she had hunted. She starts to prepare lunch for them all, her eyes shifted and saw Inuyasha still holding Allie.

"Don't worry Inuyasha Allie will wake up" She says and received a nod from dog boy.

Sesshomaru walked in and pulled his mate to the side. "It's been three days are you sure?" he questions

"I can feel her energy its strong she will be waking in a few minutes." Nyx says as she looked at Allie then smirked as an idea came to her mind. "Hey Inuyasha why don't you wake sleeping beauty with a kiss." Inuyasha looked at Nyx then at Allie.

Allie groaned in her sleep and squinted her eyes but she didn't wake up.

"Sleeping beauty?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's a story of a princess who was put into an eternal sleep and the only to wake up was to receive a kiss from prince charming." Nyx lightly chuckled and Inuyasha shrugged and kissed Allie.

Sleeping beauty groaned against the kiss and when Inuyasha pulled away her eyes opened. "Inuyasha? What happen?" she asked rubbing her head.

"See she woke up, guess sleeping beauty found her prince charming." Nyx says as she watched Inuyasha hug her friend.

Said friend blushed at Inuyasha's sudden affections but had a smile plastered on her face. "How long was I out?"

"Three days love." Answered Nyx.

"Well shit…damn my head hurts. Inuyasha are you alright?" asked a concerned Allie

"Im fine now that you're awake." He responded with a smile.

"Let's leave them be." Sesshomaru whispers into Nyx's ear and she nodded and stood but not before letting her friend know there was food available for her.

"Where are they going?" Allie asks.

"They're giving us some alone time. I want to hold you…just hold you." Inuyasha says as he gathered his mate into his arms.

Allie blushed at that but didn't complain as she snuggled up to Inuyasha. "I love you."

"Love you more." He responded and she kissed him on the cheek and removed his beads. "You don't need them anymore." And he smiled down at his mate.

Allie stood up and took his hand. "Come on dog boy let's go."

-Outside of the cave-

"Are you alright now that she is awake?" Sesshomaru ask.

Nyx flickered her eyes to Sesshomaru as she leaned against a tree. "Yeah I am…you may have or haven't noticed but I was on the brink on going berserk. Allie is the only one so far who can calm me in that state. Last time I went berserk I killed ten people who were tormenting her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen marginally. "What made you go into a berserk?"

"I got angry, some kids were bulling her because her parents were murdered, and it caused her to come home to me crying her eyes out. I made her tell me what happen which caused me to become angry. So I found the bastards and started beating them uncaring that I was outnumbered. I beat them until they stopped moving..." Nyx says as she looked off to the distance.

Sesshomaru puts his arms around her waist and held her.

"I was ten years old when that happened…ten years old." She mutters

"I did much worse, you did what you had to do." Sesshomaru responded

"Yeah I guess so. After it happen I was nonchalant and indifferent about, now that I think about I liked the adrenalin rush and the feel of their blood on my hands." She says

 ***Definitely my descendant.*** Okami commented

Sesshomaru just nodded unsure of what to say and he pointed towards Inuyasha and Allie with his head.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I love you." Nyx leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." He whispered only for her ears only and kissed her back.

"Well is this a bad time you two?" Allie asked trying not to laugh.

"No it's not a bad time Allie love." Nyx grinned as she walked towards her and pulled Allie into a hug. "I was so close to losing it Allie…so very close." She whispers to Allie.

Allie nodded in understanding and hugged Nyx. "It's alright everything's fine now." She reassured her.

Nyx kissed Allie's cheek. "I know it is sister." She says as she took a step back.

Allie thought this was odd and cocked her head to the side. "Nyx what are yo-" but was interrupted with Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"Son of a bitch." Inuyasha grabbed Allie to have her behind him and he took out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and his lips curled into a snarl. He got on the defensive but didn't unsheathe his sword just yet.  
Nyx looked confused and looked at Inuyasha's line of sight. **'Shit him again. Fuck me in the ass hard.'** She thought as she saw a whirlwind coming towards them.

' **That can be arranged!'** Touga says excitedly  
 ***You are a fool!*** Okami grunted

"There's three jewel shards." Allie mumbled and took arrow preparing to shoot. The arrow started to glow a bright pink and it mixed with some of her elemental powers. A gust of wind was carried with it as she shot the arrow towards the tornado causing it to dispel. The arrow pierced Koga in the arm.

' **These are your new powers dear.'** Izayoi said.

"Good going Allie, but I taught you before never attack an unarmed opponent makes the fight less fun. And we do not know of his intentions." Nyx says calmly, for some reason her persona changed and became calm and indifferent and her face void of emotion. She walked up to Koga and removed the shard from him. "Explain your intentions wolf."

Allie glared at Koga. "He has two more shards in his legs and I will be getting them." She growls

"You bitch! What the fuck you do that of-" he pulled the arrow from his arm and started sniffing the air. "So you're the mutts woman…you're not so great you don't hold a candle to Kagome." Koga spat at Allie.

"How dare he-" Inuyasha growls

"Hey calm down it's alright." Allie says as she put her hand on his chest. She turned to Nyx. "Don't kill the wolf Nyx."

Nyx's eyes twitched violently and she bared her fangs, grabbed Koga's throat lifting him in the air and electrocuted him with lightning and watches as his body spasms in her grip. "Hn…pathetic fool dare insult my little sister…" she drawls

"If you value your life tell us why you're here or I'll purify you." Allie says calmly.

"Taught you so well sister, soon I'll have you bathing in the blood of our enemies." Nyx says as she continues to watch Koga's body spasm.

 ***hmm the thought of a blood bath sounds good right now.*** Okami commented

Nyx stopped the lightning and allowed the wolf to breathe. "You try my patience…speak wolf." She growled.

Koga eyes widen as he looked over Nyx. **'Black jewel in forehead, tribal markings, and bloodlust. She's his descendant!'** Koga thought as he shivered in fear. "I'm here b-because I caught y-your scent alpha. And I n-need those s-shards to protect my pack." He says

"You don't need those shards I'll be taking them now." Allie hissed out.

"I never said I was giving them to you!" Koga yelled

"You don't have to." Allie responded as her eyes glossed over and held out her glowing hand. The jewels ripped themselves free from Koga's legs and flew into her hands. "Thank you kindly wolf. The pain in your legs is a gift for insulting my mate." She snarls and Koga's legs started to burn

Nyx growled and threw Koga to the ground, she watched the jewels leave his legs. "Pathetic wolf! Where is your honor and pride! You dare use another's power instead of your own! The jewel is a disease wrought on this plane." Koga looked up at Nyx and shivered from her gaze.

"Please Lady Nyx…you must lead my pack, you are strongest of the wolves, I am not worthy to lead if you are not around." Koga said as he bowed his head and winced from the pain.

Nyx stared at the injure wolf and narrows her eyes. "Tell me wolf, do you have something to protect?" she asks as her eyes took on a gold color.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and looked straight at Nyx. **'My father's words.'** he thought.

"Just my pack…and this orphaned pup we found." Koga said as he hung his head low and the wolf pup walked up to Nyx. The pup was weak and sore and whimpered with each step he took. Nyx looked down at the pup and healed him as well as Koga.

"Hn…then you are no wolf. A wolf will protect his or her pack to their dying breath. They would work to strengthen themselves to better the pack's survival. You are no wolf but a mutt, I shall rectify this soon. I will make a strong wolf out of you." Nyx lectured as she turned to the other. "I will return in three days to train the whelp." She turn around and grabbed Koga's leg and dragged him off to who knows where.

"Wait! Nyx!" Allie yelled after her but it was too late. "Son of a bitch." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked at Nyx's back has she left. **'You better stay okay and I'll gut the wolf if he thinks of touching her.'** Sesshomaru thought

-Three days later-

Nyx approached the camp dragging a yelling Koga, who changed physically. He was more muscled and held some intelligence in his eyes.

"Alpha please I don't want to!" he whined causing Nyx's eye to twitch in agitation.

"You are a fool." She says simply, Okami had started to influence some of her mannerisms and personality during the three days.

Allie awoke to the sound of a screaming Koga. "Sesshomaru wake up she's back! Inuyasha you too!" Allie says as she shook them both. She stood up and walked to Nyx and saw Koga. "Wow Nyx you turned him into a man."

Nyx smirked "Of course I did, put the mutt to work." She says then threw Koga, who landed on his ass in front of Allie. He turns his head and glares at his designated Alpha.

"Watch who you're glaring at pup or do you not remember what happen last time." Nyx says and Koga pales in remembrance and Koga turned back to Allie.

"I, Koga of the wolves would like to formally apologize to Allie mate to Inuyasha for my insult on both her and her mate." He says as he bows lowly.

"Damn alright not bad Nyx. We accept, right Inuyasha?" Allie smirked and looked back at Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Inuyasha just because I took those beads off doesn't mean I can't put them back on."

"Alright fine I accept." He says and she kissed his cheek.

Nyx nodded her head accepting the apology as acceptable. As a reward she handed the wolf some daggers and some gauntlets. "Leave before I change my mind mutt." She grumbled

Koga eyes lit up and took the weapons. "Thank you Alpha!" he yells as he hugs Nyx and went all fanboy over the weapons. "I promise to look after the pack!" he then took off in a whirlwind.

 ***Damn that wolf was a pansy.*** Okami muttered

' **That was boring as hell, training always been boring.'** Comment Touga

 ***Maybe that's way you aren't strong.*** added Okami

' **I will kill you!'** growled the dog general

 ***Fool I'm already dead!*** retorted Okami

Sesshomaru made an appearance after the wolf left and walked up to Nyx. "He didn't try to take you did he?" he growls

"Wow, who knew Sesshomaru was the jealous type…are you like that?" Allie ask looking at Inuyasha, who just looked away and grumbled. "Oh you are, and that's so cute." She leans and kissed the hanyou's cheeks.

Nyx raised a brow at Sesshomaru's comment and smirks. "Now Sesshy you know you're the only man who can handle all of this." She emphasize her point by squeezing her breasts together.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate into an embrace. "Good, I missed you." He whispers into her ear.

"Missed you too Sesshy." Nyx kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru held Nyx a bit longer and they parted. She turned her attention to her friend and Inuyasha. "Are you two done?" she ask

Allie blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up are you two done?" she joked

"Yeah." The she-wolf said as she waved off the elemental's joke.

Allie started counting the shards and held them in her hand, they started too fused and became one bid shard.

' **You are using your power well.'** Izayoi said

' **I guess so…'** Allie thought back.

Nyx looked at the jewel. "It needs to be destroyed, there is no such things as a selfless wish, and all wishes are selfish to a degree,"

Allie nodded in agreement. "We need the full thing in order to destroy it. Who has the rest of the shards?"

"That would be Naraku." Sesshomaru answered

Nyx thought for a second. "Wait can't you just summon the jewel away from Naraku?" she asks

"I can try." Allie said as she closed her eyes and gathered her energy and it swirled around her in a bright pink tornado.

' **Dear this is dangerous! You haven't fully tested your powers yet**!' Izayoi yelled

' **I need to try'** Allie said to Izayoi and her body started glowing brighter, cuts appeared all over her body.

' **Stop if you use this much power now you'll only get killed! Naraku is too far away from you to use your powers in this way.'** Yells Izayoi

' **I'm almost there I can sense it.'** She used more power and started to scream in pain and the cuts on her body became deeper and she bled.

' **You have to stop her! Naraku's powers and hold on the jewel are combating with her power. It's tearing her body apart!'** Touga yelled loudly enough to be heard and a barrier was formed around Allie.

Nyx went up to the barrier ad touched it and it shocked her. "Tickles…" she mumbles as she coated her fist in a red energy and punched through the barrier and parted it with her other hand. "That's enough sister!" she growls as she pulled Allie out of the barrier and healed her as soon as she touched her.

Inuyasha started fussing over her annoying Nyx, who was healing her so she punched him in the jaw knocking him unconscious.

Allie was dizzy and she was angry. "I almost had him!" she yelled angrily and then rubbed her head. She blinked as she saw Inuyasha passed out and crawled to his side. "Nyx, why is he passed out?" she asked frantically as she lifted his head into her lap.

"Had him my mother fucking ass! My fucking question required a yes or no answer Allie! I will not have you put yourself in danger or injure yourself!" Nyx growled as she turned her back and pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off her anger.

"He annoyed Nyx." Sesshomaru answered while looking at Nyx. **'Sexy when angry.'** He thought

"Well I didn't have a yes or no! I had to try!" Allie growled and she looked down at Inuyasha and rubbed his ears. "You didn't have to knock him out." She mumbled

"You have yet to train in your newly awaken power. And he's a demon he'll wake in a second." Replied Nyx

"Well it's not like I know anyone who can train me." Allie mumbles. "You know I've always been a trial and error type of person." She says as she kissed Inuyasha's forehead and continued rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha grumbled as he woke up and rubbed his head. He growled at Nyx "Hey! That hurt you bitch!" he yelled and Nyx only raised a brow.

Allie grabbed Inuyasha's ear and pulled "Don't call her a bitch!" she yells "I won't hesitate to put those beads on you!" she added.

Inuyasha whimpered and rubbed his ears. "Alright." He grumbled

Nyx snickered "Technically he's right Allie, I am a female wolf, a member of the canine family. Female canines are called bitches except foxes who are called vixens."

"Oh whatever! I wonder what I would be called then." Allie wondered

' **I'd say sexy as hell daughter in law…well one of them'** Touga says

 ***You're a fool.*** Okami growls

' **What the fuck do you mean of them mutt!'** Nyx glared at Touga

 ***Now you done it dog.*** Okami piped in

"His bitch since you're his mate and being that he is a male dog even if half makes you his bitch. It's all pack mentality." Nyx explained as she tighten her grip on Touga's hilt.

' **No you misunderstood! I meant she is just one of my sexy as hell daughter in laws!'** Touga yelled in his defense.

Allie scowled at that explanation and faced Inuyasha. "I love you, but I'm not anyone's bitch."

"Don't take offense to it Allie, the term isn't meant as an insult in this time period. And as for pack mentality if you want to know Sesshomaru is the Alpha while Inuyasha is the Beta." Nyx shrugs

' **You better fucking hope I misunderstood dog or I'm melting you!'** She thought to Touga

"Still…" Allie mumbled as she stretched and sensed running water. "Nyx theirs is a hot springs near here, let's go relax."

Nyx nodded and the two demonesses walked to the hot springs to relax, but not before warning their doggies to not peak at them which they agreed begrudgingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Allie and Nyx relaxed in the hot springs with their mates nearby keeping watch. Allie was stressed. It had been a rough few days but she was thankful that they could just relax just the two of them for once.

 **'You guys should really do something now that you are alone'** Touga suggested

 ***you are a fool.*** Okami mentioned. It was clear the two spirits were opposite in every way and wouldn't easily get along. Nyx eye twitched then a thought came to her mind. She smirked.

'Oh Touga! Inupapa.' She whispered sensuously in her mind.

'Oh Inupapa...I was wondering what's your fantasy papa.' She thought as she made her mental voice melodious and sweet. She was really in the mood to tease her and Allies father in law. Nyx looked at Allie and winked at her.

 **'I'm pretty sure my son wouldn't like it.'** Touga said surprised. He hadn't expected this. Allie rolled her eyes at her friend and slid in deep into the water. She didn't need to ask what her friend was up too. Nyx had always been a tease and a troublemaker.

'Oh Inupapa Sesshy doesn't have to know. I'm only asking' Nyx whispered to Touga. 'W-would you d-deny y-your daughter in law h-her c-curiosity.' She added and Touga gulped.

 **'Well no but if I had a body...you would see where Sesshomaru gets his moves from.'** He said as he internally winked at her. Okami internally shook his head in annoyance.

'Oh really!? I bet you're devilishly handsome and magnificent. I bet you're so strong.' Nyx said to him and she sunk her body further into the water.

 **'Well just ask Sesshomarus mother she couldn't get enough of me.'** He sounded all high and mighty.

'Oh I just might have to.' Nyx responded. 'I wonder if the saying is true...like father like son.'

 **'Just don't tell her I'm in this sword. She was a freak...there was a reason I left to be with Izayoi other than the fact that I loved her more than anything. I was with Sesshomarus mother to bear me an heir. Izayoi was engaged to another when we met. She was supposed to bear and heir for her family. They didn't like how the heir ended up being Inuyasha.'** Touga added. He missed Izayoi more than words could ever express. His innocent human lover and mate was beautiful in every sense of the word.

'Oh! So Sesshy's mom is a milf and you are a dilf! I'm so lucky to end up in this family. So fucking lucky! Now I really want to see what you look like.' Nyx giggled out and Allie looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't even want to know what she and perverted old dog were talking about

-With the dogs-

Inuyasha sat there looking annoyed. Sesshomaru looked just as annoyed neither one conversing with the other. They couldn't stand moments like this now when their mates would leave them alone. They had to keep from saying anything to the other because they both knew they would end up fighting and angering their mates.

"What's taking them so damn long?" Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up. He was getting more impatient by the minute. He and Sesshomaru both were. They always got impatient like this when they were left alone with each other. They only tolerated the other ones presence for the sake of their mates.

"Stay. I'm pretty sure your mate will not hesitate with those beads" Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he knew Sesshomaru was right. There was nothing Inuyasha wanted more than to keep those infernal beads off of him.

"And I'm sure yours won't hesitate to kick your ass." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru also wouldn't admit that Inuyasha was right. Nyx could be very angry when she wanted to be and she wasn't above letting him, know just how angry with him she was.

"Quiet mutt" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Who the fuck are you calling a mutt! You asshole!" Inuyasha growled. He hated being called anything by Sesshomaru and he hated being called a mutt even more.

-With The Girls-

"What are you-" Allie started to say and then she heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelling at each other. She rolled her eyes and she stood up. "Can't relax for five fucking minutes." She mumbled.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING HESITATE TO PUT BEADS ON FUCKING BOTH OF YOU! QUIT FIGHTING AND ACT LIKE MEN!" She yelled loudly for them to hear them. She just wanted to relax and they were ruining it.

"Allie love...I can discipline my dog dear." Nyx said calmly as she opened her eyes. For once it was switched. Nyx was the calm one and Allie was angry.

-With the Dogs-

Inuyasha heard her yelling and sat down. Allie did terrify him when she did get angry. Sesshomaru grunted and looked away. He knew if Allie was angry then it wouldn't take much for Nyx to get angry.

"You pick the most annoying women..." Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha bit his tongue back to keep from growling at him.

"And you picked the craziest one." Inuyasha retorted. His pride couldn't let him get away with that comment.

-With the girls-

"Well you seemed a little busy at the moment so I took care of it." She slumped back into the water.

' **Dear it seems she is rubbing off on you.'** Izayoi piped.

'Well it was bound to happen eventually. We've been friends like sisters practically our entire lives.' Allie said and she let out a sigh.

"What were you even doing anyway? Talk to the old pervert again?" Allie asked.

' **HEY! I'm not old!'** Touga yelled.

"Oh I was just talking to Inupapa." Nyx says "though he did have a point let's do something." Nyx hugged Allie closely and kissed her cheek.

-With the Dogs-

"The crazier they are the better the lay little brother." Sesshomaru retorted and smirked

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled looking down. He didn't nor did he want to know about his brother's sex life with his mate. Sesshomaru saw the look on Inuyashas face and smirked and decided to test him.

-With the girls-

"Nyx no I just want to relax." She said looking away and she coughed a little. She wasn't feeling well and she just wanted to relax more than anything.

"Alright" She said sounding disappointed and sat next to Allie. Touga groaned in frustration. Allie laid her head back and relaxed. "Thank you Nyx I love you it's just it's been a long few days."

-With the dogs-

"Hmm so I guess she isn't a good lay then? Must be hard for you little brother to get a virgin who knew nothing." Sesshomaru smirked. He always knew how to get under his skin.

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. He didn't like anyone talking about his mate. He wasn't one to admit it but despite her being a virgin, Allie knew what she was doing. And she was amazing at it. He tried to keep calm. Sesshomaru smirked. He was having fun with this.

"Oh no have I struck a chord little brother?" He said to him with the smug smirk still across his face.

"Shut up ice prick!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Why couldn't he just stop? The girls were going to hear them and they would both be in trouble.

-with the girls-

"I understand Allie." She said as she laid her head on Allie's shoulder. She laid her head on Nyxs head.

"Do you hear them yelling?" Allie asked curiously and Nyx's ears twitched.

"Fuck..." Nyx groaned and stood up she put on her clothes and waited on Allie.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled and she threw her clothes on.

-With the Dogs-

Sesshomaru stood up and got in his face. "Make me mutt." Inuyasha growled. He hated being called that and with insulting his mate, he went too far this time.

"That's it!" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Sesshomaru.

"Still a child. How do you ever expect to protect your mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he smirked and he jumped back avoiding Inuyashas attack. He wasn't about to lose another to his brother.

"I can't stand you!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Sesshomaru.

Allie grabbed Nyxs hand and they ran toward them.

"Well the feeling is mutual."Sesshomaru took out his whip and tried to hit Inuyasha. He used tetsusaiga to protect himself. When the two girls arrived to where their mates were they stared at them as they started to fight.

"The fuck...what the fuck is going on!" Nyx yelled.

"Inuyasha stop!" Allie yelled at her mate but they ignored them and they continued fighting.

"I'm really starting to get sick of you." Sesshomaru snarled. Nyx growled and she unconsciously made a collar and threw it around Sesshomaru's neck. She made a whip and it connected to the collar. Then pulled her arm back. "Bad dog!" Sesshomaru growled at the collar and continuously attempted to remove it. Allie came up behind Inuyasha and he put the beads around his neck.

"Sit." She said angrily and Inuyasha screamed in surprise as the beads pulled him down to bury him in the ground.

"Now since you want to act like a bad dog you will be treated like a bad dog!" Nyx growled and yanked the whip. Sesshomaru growled.

"Damn mutt started it." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I don't care who the fuck started it why were you two fighting!" Allie yelled.

"He called you inexperienced." Inuyasha growled he said as he lifted his head out of the ground and rubbed his head.

"In what fighting? So what?" She asked. It didn't make any sense to her.

"No in sex." He mumbled. Allie eyes went wide in surprise and anger. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck? Seriously? How would you fucking know?" She asked Sesshomaru. She was used to people insulting her but this was completely uncalled for and it pissed her off. Sesshomaru said nothing as he was still trying to get out of the collar. Nyx growled and yanked the whip.

"Speak!" Sesshomaru growled "She's was virgin, what does she know." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted." She walked off. "I know plenty asswipe." She yelled and walked back off to the hot springs. Inuyasha didn't go after her. He knew she was angry and she needed to be alone.

"You will apologize; Sesshomaru or you will get no sex from me." Nyx growled as she left walking back to the hot springs to go and meet her sister. Sesshomaru mumbled something incoherent when she left.

-With the girls-

Allie sat down in the hot springs and she let out a sigh.

'Atleast Inuyasha was defending me.' She had a small smile on her face. She knew her mate had strange and different ways of showing affection and having him defend made her feel bad that she sat him. Nyx jumped back into the water. "Sesshomaru will apologize soon." She grumbled out. She was angry at her mate but she wanted to be there for Allie more.

"I honestly don't care. I'm used to it." She said as she relaxed.

-with the dogs-

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking over to the hot springs. He stopped by Inuyasha. He knew if he didn't apologize to both of them Nyx would have his head.

"Damn Mutt. I apologize." He mumbled.

-with the girls-

"Yeah whatever just letting you know." Nyx added and laid her head in Allie's shoulder.

"I know just I'm used to people insulting me I just don't care anymore." She said as she laid her head on top of hers.

"You don't have to worry about that Allie. Sesshomaru was only trying to provoke Inuyasha." Nyx says as she kissed her friends cheek.

-with the dogs-

"It's not me you need to apologize too. Don't insult my mate again." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru walked to the hot springs. Sesshomaru walked slowly to the hot springs while still trying to take the collar off. 'Crazy mate...'

Allie just shrugged her shoulders. She saw an apple hanging from the tree and she used her wind to knock the apple from the tree and it rolled to her and she took a bite.

 ***her elemental powers are becoming stronger.*** Okami said.

Sesshomaru got closer.

"Nyx, Allie may I speak with you both." He said politely. Nyx turned her head and saw Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you may Sesshomaru."He got on his knees and bowed.

"I apologize for my behavior. I was only trying to see if Inuyasha was a man enough to defend your honor. It was a test." Allie nodded in understanding.

"Alright Sesshomaru. I believe you just don't do again okay." She didn't want to fight with him and she knew Nyx didn't like that they had been fighting.

"Great Sesshy now strip and join me." Nyx said as she moved a fair distance away from Allie. Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked as he removed his cloths not caring about if Allie saw him and got into the water. He gathered Nyx in his arm and held her. Allie let out a sigh and she got out of the hot springs and got dressed. She sneezed a few times and she started to walk back to the camp. She was already regretting getting out because she was freezing. Nyx sat in Sesshomaru's lap and rested her head on his chest just relaxing in the water Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"You look good in a collar; think I'll keep it on you." Nyx smirked

-with Allie and Inuyasha-

"Did the bastard apologize?" Inuyasha growled as he sat next to Allie who scooted closer to the fire and to him for warmth.

"Yeah he did." She kept sneezing and shivering. Inuyasha took off his firerat and he put it around her.

-with Nyx and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru growled. "This infernal thing is demeaning."

"Hn...give me a kiss and I'll remove it." Nyx said. He smirked and kissed her passionately. Nyx kissed Sesshomaru back and removed the collar.

"There but I'll be keeping it for when I want to get freaky." She smirks and put the collar on giving Sesshomaru an idea that he won't be wearing it.

-With Allie and Inuyasha-

"You okay Allie?" he asked her out of concern. She couldn't even respond she was sneezing so much. Her body felt ice cold.

"You're getting sick." Inuyasha said and he held her.

-With Nyx and Sesshomaru-

"I think I would rather like seeing you wear that." He smirked. His perverted mind had many ideas.

"Good." She took it off and got out of the water and put her clothes on. Sesshomaru followed his mate and got out and got dressed.

-With Inuyasha and Allie-

"Fucking per-achoo!" Her face was getting pale. She scooted away from him. She didn't want to him to get sick. "I feel so dizzy." Her body started to sway.

"Hey!' Inuyasha said as he held out his arms to hold her. Nyx and Sesshomaru arrived as soon as they saw Allie swaying. She quickly caught Allie and laid her down.

"Allie what's wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha brought his hand to her forehead.

"Yeah I thought so she's sick." He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Wait where are you goi-achoo!"she kept sneezing.

"I'm gonna make you some medicine. I'll be right back."

"But Inuyasha!" She kept sneezing and coughing.

"How did you get sick Allie?" Nyx asked as she held Allie and rubbed her temples.

"Probably from getting in and out of the hot springs." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Shit..." Nyx mumbled as she put Allie's head into her lap.

"Just a cold sister is all." She mumbled.

"I'll be back okay." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead again. Allie nodded and she watched as Inuyasha left. She was petrified. She was scared he wouldn't come back.

"Nyx Inuyasha will be back right?" she started to cry.

"He's going to get you some medicine love. Don't you worry yasha-chan will be back." Nyx says trying to ease her friend's worry. She nodded but she was still worried.

 **'Dear why are you so worried?** ' Izayoi asked.

'When my parents were murdered it was when they had run out to get me medicine when I was sick. They died because of me.' She started shivering and silently crying. Nyx held Allie in her lap and rocked her softly.

"Shhh my Allie...shhh my sister." Nyx repeated over and over. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright Nyx." Allie fell asleep silently crying.

"Thank you Sesshomaru..." Nyx whispered as she rocked Allie to sleep waiting on Inuyasha. .

'If you don't come back dog boy. Then you better pray to the shinigami to have mercy on your soul for I will not!' She thought and thunder boomed in the background.

-3 hours later-

Inuyasha came back with all the nasty and gross fresh ingredients for her medicine. He started preparing it immediately. He saw Allie was asleep and her face was still pale and she was sweating. He was so worried over his mate. Inuyasha came up and felt her head. "She still has a fever." He mumbled and kissed her forehead.

" it won't take me long to make the medicine."

"Hurry Inuyasha...and talk to her when you make it." Nyx says to him as she held Allie. Inuyasha nodded and moved quickly. He didn't talk to her however. He wanted her to relax and stay asleep until he had the medicine all finished. Sesshomaru looked at him in disgust as he made the medicine and Izayoi felt a sense of pride that her son was making the medicine so well.

"Allie...wake up I finished the medicine." Inuyasha said as he tried to get her to wake up. He wanted her to get better as soon as possible. They didn't know it but Allie was having a terrible nightmare.

-in Allies dream.-

Allie was little and sneezing. Her parents had left three hours before to get her some medicine. She left her house covered in her blanket. The drug story was a block away from their home. Why were they taking so long to get the medicine?

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She yelled as she sneezed. It was windy out and Allie covered herself in her blanket more as she walked down the street. She saw the lights of a car parked in the distance. She ran down the street and she found her parents car still running. She looked down the alleyway and she saw a man with a giant scar shaped like a spider on his back. He had a knife that was covered in blood. He jumped up the walls of the building. Her parents there a pool of blood around them. She walked over to the bodies and she fell to her knees. Her parent were dead. They had been murdered by the man.

"Mother father no..." She closed her eyes and cried. She started shaking as she held both of their cold and lifeless hands.

"NO!" She screamed loudly into the night air. The only family she had in this world and they were gone.

Her body started shaking violently and she was screaming. "Mom dad no!" She was crying horribly. Nyx and Inuyasha started to vigorously wake Allie but she wouldn't wake. Nyx had seen this before but Inuyasha hadn't and he was worried. What was making her like this?

Nyx quickly thought of something. "Sorry Allie." She says as she shocked Allie awake. She opened her eyes screaming in pain and shaking. She held her chest in her arms and she silently cried.

"Allie love its okay, just a bad dream love. I'm here, Sesshomaru's here, and Inuyasha's here. Calm yourself sister. "Nyx said as she tried to calm her sister. She hadn't seen her like this in a long time. She was still shaking. She kept sneezing.

"Damn spider scarred fucker." She mumbled as she shivered.

"Spider scarred?" Sesshomaru asked Allie with a raised brow. Inuyasha looked shocked. She couldn't have meant who they thought could she?

"It was the nightmare again. Every so often I have the nightmare of when my parents were murdered. I never saw his face, but he had a scar in the shape of a spider on his back." She started shaking more and crying. The fire that was near them erupted even higher because of her emotions.

"Spider on his back...impossible but how could Naraku travel time..." Inuyasha said confused.

"Maybe with the power of the jewel. It has immense power even though it's not whole. Naraku does have a good amount of it. It is possible. A single shard is what brought them here in the first place. "Sesshomaru said and Allie continued to shake in anger.

"I'll kill him. Even if it takes my last breath. I'll kill that son of a bitch." She growled and her hair looked like it was on fire from her anger. Nyx touched Allie her fire not bothering her and hugged her. "Yes...sister but for now you need to calm your anger and then we will bathe in our enemy's blood." She said. Allie started to calm down little by little. She nodded and sneezed and blew the fire out. She nervously laughed.

"Whoops..." Nyx laughed and pointed her finger and a bolt of lightning shocked the wood and made another fire. Allie got a scowl on her face and she opened her mouth to say something but she kept sneezing again.

Inuyasha handed Allie the medicine. "Here Allie..." He said. Nyx giggled as Allie kept sneezing. She sniffed the medicine and she had to keep from hurling. It smelled like something had died.

"Oh my god it smells so bad!" She exclaimed.

 **'dear I know it is but it works.'** Izayoi said. Allie shook her head no. Nyx took the medicine and sniffed it. 'Sweet Kami this stinks. 'she thought. Nyx didn't show her facial expression and took a taste of it.

"Not that bad Allie." She says.

 **'Sweetie Inuyasha went to a lot of trouble to make this for you.'** Izayoi said. Allie looked up at Inuyasha.

"How long did it take you to make this?"

"An hour to make." Inuyasha says as he looked worried. She hated seeing him so worried. She looked down at the medicine. She nodded and she pinched her nose in between her fingers and she downed it in one shot. She coughed a few times but the color was starting to come back to her cheeks.

"Told you it wasn't bad." Nyx says.

"You're such a liar." She said as she coughed more.

"I do feel better though." She said as she crawled to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Allie." Inuyasha moved her head and kissed his mate. "I Love you." She kissed him back and she smiled.

"I love you too." She sat in his lap and she laid her head on his chest. She was starting to feel so much better.

"It is late." Sesshomaru says looking up at the sky. Allie started falling back asleep with a smile on her face.

Nyx smiled at her friend then glares at Inuyasha. "A minute later dog and you would not be continuing your bloodline." She whispered to him dangerously.

"What did I do?" He asked confused and he was careful as to not wake his mate up.

"You did nothing...but if you arrived any later well you better be glad you did because if you didn't...pray to the Kami and Shinigami to have mercy on your soul for I will not." Nyx hissed the threat and thunder boomed in the background.

"Nyx that's enough." Sesshomaru said holding her against him.

"The mutt moved pretty quickly for him and she is alright now it's time to rest."

Nyx growled and hugged Sesshomaru. "Goodnight yasha-chan...sleep with one eye open." She whispered ominously.

"Nyx stop threatening my mate." Allie mumbled in her sleep and she cuddled closer to Inuyasha. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Allie love." Nyx said happily then she glared at Inuyasha one last time before she fell asleep.

-the next morning-

Allie woke up and she stretched and yawned. She felt so much better thanks to Inuyasha's nasty medicine and she felt good that she didn't have any nightmares once she was with Inuyasha and she fell asleep.

"Inuyasha wake up." She whispered. Inuyasha was still asleep. She grabbed his face and she passionately kissed him. When she pulled away she smiled. "You awake now dog boy?" He smiled in his sleep but he didn't wake up.

Sesshomaru woke up and he shook Nyx to wake her up. Nyx growled in her sleep and peeked open an eye. "Down boy your owner needs to sleep." She turns over and puts Sesshomaru's mokomoko over her head. Sesshomaru looked to Allie for help.

"You're on your own with that one. Nyx can be a real bitch in the morning." She looked over Inuyasha and he was still asleep.

"Inuyasha wake up." She said again and she shook him. Nyx went back to sleep and she snored softly.

"Allie I'm tired." Inuyasha mumbled and Allie rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as well. He knew she would be angry but Nyx needed to wake up.

"Nyx please it's time to get up." Nyx shot up and glared at Sesshomaru's then she stared at a tree and it incinerated.

Allie got out of Inuyashas arms and stood up.

"I guess you don't want Ramen for breakfast then."

Inuyasha shot up quickly. "Yes I do!"

"Nyx now calm down its morning." He put up his hands in defense.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Then go grab me some more firewood." She said as she kissed his cheek. Nyx turned into a wolf and glared at Sesshomaru hard. Then she walked into the forest, there were screams of a creature and she arrived back to camp with a dead deer blood all over her body. Inuyasha ran into the forest to get firewood and returned in record time.

"Well shit that was quick you two." She grabbed the firewood and quickly started the fire and she cut up the meat for breakfast. Nyx tore into the deer staring at Sesshomaru as she ate it. Blood dripping from her muzzle. Allie made the meat quickly and she handed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru theirs.

"So what do we need to go and do today? What direction are we going in?" Allie asked.

Nyx sniffed the ground and moved in a circle. "Gotta find his heart. Use heart as a trump card to lure him then BLOODBATH!" she growled and pointed north.

"Well I was wondering if we could do some training or something. I was so close the other day in finding him. I want to train so I can find him." Allie said as she stood up. Nyx looked at Allie then her eyes turned blood red a male voice emitted from her mouth.

"The first you must do elemental is to meditate. You must become one with your powers. "Allie blinked a few times. It was creepy to have such a deep make voice to come from Nyx's mouth.

"God that is so fucking creepy." She mumbled and she crossed her legs and she relaxed her body and she started meditating.

"Good elemental...now slowly breathe and find your center. Once you feel a warm sensation, pull on it and embrace it." The male voice who was Okami said through Nyx's mouth.

'Hmm it seems he knows a fair amount.' Izayoi piped and Allie did as she was told. Her body started floating in the air and glowing.

"Your powers are an extension of your being a part of who you are. Embrace yourself and your powers, become one with them. And then...you shall be who you're meant to be! A warrior!" Okami said through Nyx. A barrier formed around Allies floating body and her energy bounced all around her. She was getting stronger by the moment. Nyx's body started to shake and tremble.

 ***Now that the elemental has start to become one with her powers...it is time we my descendant become one.*** Okami said as he started the fusing process. Nyx growled and bite her tongue as she received all of Okami's knowledge and abilities. Her fur became darker and red markings more prominent. Thunder boomed and struck Nyx as she absorbed the thunder into her body. Once it was over she stood marginally bigger than before with her eyes close.

 ***We are one...*** Okami said in Nyx's mind. Allies body slowly started to descend to the ground and the barrier came down as she let out her breath that she had been holding in. Markings that look like flames covered her arms and legs. She opened her eyes and they were glowing pink until she blinked and her eyes went back to being the bright green. Nyx eyes shot opened and they were a bright ruby red and were glowing with power. She stood and walked as she took a step her paws created a small crater. She looked at her friend and stared at her. Allie stood up and walked to her friend and softly petted her head.

'Nyx it's still me' she projected into her mind with her new powers.

'This I know sister. I shan't ever forget you...' Nyx spoke back and stood on her hind legs and lick her friend's cheek. Allie smiled at her friend and hugged her. Their energies seemed to swirl around each other. Allie looked out into the distance and she could feel a strong wind approaching.

"think we have some company coming. Wanna test our powers out?" Allie said as she smirked.

"Hop on sister and we shall test our powers..." Nyx rumbled as she looked at towards the direction of the power source.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nyx looked over her shoulder seeing that Allie was safely on her back. Then turned around seeing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking in awe.

"Let us test our power boys." Nyx growled out then jumped into a sprint towards the power source.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran quickly to catch up with their mates. Allie prepared an arrow and she shot it towards the wind. Her elemental powers created her own wind current and dispelled the demon in front of them and they saw a young demon woman fall to the ground, the feather she had been flying on came apart and fell to form a much smaller feather.

Allie climbed off of Nyx.

"Nyx stop we need to find out who she is first. Why the hell have you come here?" She asked her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally caught up and Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga.

"Kagura I should have known when I smelled your stench that it was you and not Naraku." Inuyasha spat and Sesshomaru nodded looking just as disappointed to find out it was Kagura.

Nyx looked at Sesshomaru's expression and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know this demoness." It wasn't a question but a statement. She turned back to her human appearance and stared at the newly named Kagura.

"Why are you here?" Nyx says.

Kagura shivered at the intensity of Nyx's gaze and shifted her eyes to look away. "I'm here to free myself...I'm tired of being controlled by him. But I have no choice for Naraku has my heart in his possession." She says

"Do you know where Naraku's heart is?" Allie asked her tone deeper than usual.

"It's stupid to ask her. Naraku would never tell her." Inuyasha said and Allie turned around and glared at him and he straightened up.

"Sit!" He screamed as the beads pulled him down to the ground.

"The half breed is right. I don't know where his heart is." Kagura said and Allie turned around and glared at her.

"You may wanna watch what you say about my mate." She growled.

"Allie love this calls for some...interrogation." Nyx growled as she crouch in front of Kagura and grabbed her neck tightly. "Now...let's see what's in that pretty little head of yours shall we lovely." She says smirked and sent electric shocks throughout her body causing her to spasm. Nyx tilted her head and smirked devilishly at the information that she was receiving from her.

"Nyx that's enough, I can assure you she doesn't know anything." Sesshomaru said as he came up and he put a hand on his mates shoulder to calm her.

"Oh but she does...Naraku made an incarnation a baby...that holds his heart, how intriguing." Nyx stopped her shocks and took a step back looking at Kagura.

As Kagurs finished her spasm she looked at Nyx in fear. Her eyes was wide. "Who are you!?" She asks

"I am Nyx." Nyx answered simply.

"Inuyasha and I could have already told you that. That infant has been missing for a while now. No one knows where it is." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Sesshomaru it seems you are always coming to my rescue." Kagura said as she smirked.

Nyx eye twitched and glared. "Watch who the fuck you're flirting with bitch! He's my mate!" She growls as her fang lengthens.

Allie slowly backed away from Nyx.

"Why the hell are you backing up?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing is scarier than Nyx when she is jealous." She mumbled.

"Make me wolf mutt!" Kagura screamed loudly and her winds lifted her high into the air. She took out her fan and she waved it. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Nyx glared and absorbed the wind attack. She stared at Kagura.

"Such a weak attack..." She whispers. "Now let me show you true power..." She lifts her hand in the air and slams it down. "RAIJIN!" she yells and a large thunder dragon appears and circles around the area and crashes down to the land with a mighty roar.

Kagura growled and she brought up her fan again.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" She waved her fan and the wind current turned into sharp blades. Allie held out her palm and a gust of wind flew out of her hand and destroyed the blades.

How foolish..." Nyx drawled as she appeared directly in front of Kagura and choked her tightly. Using her other hand she slowly cuts Kagura's cheek watching the blood drip. "So very foolish...he's mine." She hissed into the wind demons ear.

"Nyx that's enough!" Allie yelled as she ran up to her friend.

"What information can we get from her if we kill-" Allie lost her train of thought when she saw a little girl with long white hair and a mirror staring at them.

The she-wolf blinked and threw Kagura down. "Alright Allie, I was just having some fun is all. You're such a spoil sport." Nyx grumbled then glares at Kagura.

"He's mine..." She whispers dangerously with a threat hidden in those two words.

Allie stood up and walked over to her as if in a trance.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Her name is Kanna. She's another one of Naraku's incarnations." Kagura coughed out. Allie looked into her mirror and it went from her reflection to looking at a street at night. The alleyway where her parents were killed and her dead parents lying in the alleyway. A tear strolled down the elemental demoness's cheek. She took out her arrow and pointed it right at her face.

"Where's the infant!?" She yelled but her voice was shaking.

"The mirror will not show his location..." Kanna whispers and she looked at Nyx.

"The wolf is strong." She added turning back to Allie. "What use are you then!?" Allie yelled and she pulled back her arrow and it erupted into flames.

"You tell me why you are here! NOW!" Her hair had completely gone aflame now as well.

"You will never avenge them." Kanna whispered and a swarm of Saimyosho surrounded Kanna and Kagura and miasma was released into the air. Everyone but Allie covered their sensitive noses from the miasma. No one could see anything. Allie screamed loudly and wind flew out of her skin and blew the miasma away. Kagura and Kanna were gone. Allie fell to her knees and she punched he ground in anger.

Nyx approached Allie "Anger doesn't suit you sister leave that to me. And you will get your retribution soon you must be patient." She touched Allie's shoulder in support.

She nodded her hair covering her face but they saw the tears falling. They heard a thump and when they turned around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were laying on the ground unconscious. Allie got up and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha wake up!"

"The miasma must've harm their senses causing them to be unconscious." Nyx mutters and sent a weak shock through both dogs causing them to spring up quickly. They sat up but they both kept spitting up blood.

"Damn Saimyosho..." Inuyasha coughed.

"Those damn bugs stung us with their poison." Sesshomaru said and he coughed up more blood.

Nyx grimaced and laid Sesshomaru down and removed his top. Her claw gently cuts his torso and it glowed as it levitated the poison from his blood. Then she used her glowing right hand and placed it on Sesshomaru's chest to ease the pain away.

His expression softened and relaxed.

Allie took off Inuyasha's shirt and inspected where he was bit and the poison was oozing out of the bite.

"Where's that damn flea when you need him." Inuyasha muttered.

"Master Inuyasha!" A flea jumped up and sat in his lap.

"Myoga get this damn poison out of me!" Inuyasha yelled and Myoga bit down and started sucking the poison out.

Nyx giggled at the flea. "A dog and his flea..." She whispers to herself. 'How cliché a flea bitten a dog!' She inwardly laughs.

Then she kissed Sesshomaru's forehead. "My Sesshy is sick...my poor Sesshy." She cooed as she hugged the Western Lord's head into her breasts and he groans.

"Nyx stop." Allie said as she lifted Inuyasha's head into her lap. She felt his head and he was burning up.

"I've sucked most of the poison out along with master Inuyasha's blood." Myoga said to Allie and she nodded and kissed his forehead and she let out a sigh.

"But Allie my Sesshy is sick...let me fuss over him!" Nyx pouted as she put her mate's head onto her lap. She wiped away the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I was talking about the joke you made about a dog and a flea worry about him all you want." Allie said and she hugged Inuyasha's head into her own breasts.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked him.

 ***it seems her priestess powers mixed with her elemental blood has given her some telekinetic powers*** Okami observed.

'That's rare, only pure blood elemental a had that power' Touga said surprised. Nyx narrowed her eyes.

"Allie I love you but keep out of my mind. My mind isn't a place you'll want to be in." Her tone was serious which was rare since she rarely use that tone with Allie.

Nyx turned her attention to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek.

"I am fine Nyx." Sesshomaru mumbled not really liking to be cooed over.

 **'His mother used to coo and fuss over him like that.'** Touga revealed

 **'Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that.'** Sesshomaru thought to himself and he snuggled closer to Nyx. He felt fine he just wanted to have her take care of him.

Sesshomaru looked up at Nyx and kissed her. "Thank you for taking care of me. It won't happen again."

Nyx let Sesshomaru kiss her "I'll always care for you just as you care for me."

He nodded and he shifted and closed his eyes to softly sleep.

Allie rolled her eyes and she petted Inuyasha's ears.

"Master Inuyasha, I didn't realize you had chosen a mate what about Miss Kagome?" Myoga asked and Allie gave him Inuyasha a look.

"She went to her own time Myoga." He answered.

"But Master Inuyasha sir you both looked so close the last time I saw you both."

Allie looked down at Inuyasha and she looked rather angry.

"Care for her like a sister huh?" Her tone was deeper than usual. Her jealously overflowing off of her.

Inuyasha glared at Myoga and turned to Allie. "I had cared for her as a sister Allie. I cannot help that others think differently. And why would you take the flea's word over my own...don't you trust me?" Inuyasha says as he stood up and walked off jumping into a tree.

Allie groaned and went after him. "You know I do now come down here you know I can't jump into a tree this tall."

Inuyasha look down at Allie. "I will but only if you promise to stop being jealous. I told you before I want you and only you. If you can't trust the word of your mate then why are we mates?" He says showing the side of him that he doesn't really show, his logical side.

Allies expression softened. She had never seen him like this before and she nodded. "I promise I'm sorry. Please come down." Her eyes looked sad and so was her voice. A tear fell down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him back.

Allie sat down under the tree and moved him to rest his head in her lap and she started to rub his ears. "Sleep for a little. He took a lot of blood, you'll feel better. "She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

Inuyasha went to sleep but not before kissing Allie. She kissed him back and watched him fall asleep. Allie looked over to Nyx.

"Now what? Can't really do anything until they are better." Allie said as she continued to massage his ears.

Nyx look at her friend and contemplated on what to do. "What to take a nap together like we used to?"

Allie blinked her eyes a few times. "I want to let him sleep." She said nodding her to Inuyasha's. She laid her head against the tree and she let out a sigh and her mind started to wander. "Shit Nyx when was the last we had our periods?"

Nyx froze up. "I don't remember...probably before we arrived her."

 **'Oh shit...that means I might be pregnant...I can't be! Not yet at least.'** She thought worriedly.

 ***You're not pup.*** Okami says trying to calm his last living descendant.

"Wait do demons even have periods?" Allie questioned. She brought her hand up.

 **'Do demon women have periods?** ' She asked Izayoi.

 **'I'm not sure dear. That is not a question to ask me. Maybe find Sesshomaru's mother, I believe she is still alive.'** Izayoi said and Allie nodded.

"Dog boys' mom said we should go ask Sesshomaru's mother."

 **'Please! N-no not her!'** Touga yelled into Nyx's mind.

 **'Either we go to learn about our new feminine needs or you will deal with the consequences.'** She thought back

 **'Fine...she can be found in her temple.'** Touga muttered not wanting to deal with hormonal women.

Nyx nodded. "Inupapa says that she can be found in her temple."

"Well I guess we should go when they wake up. We probably shouldn't have sex with them until we find out." Allie said and she kissed Inuyasha's forehead.

"Yeah I'm curious on who Sesshomaru's mother is. Inupapa says she a hot milf..." Nyx says giggling.

 **'Humph.'** Izayoi said.

"Well seems Izayoi doesn't really like the sound of that."

 **'We never got along. She said many horrible things when I was pregnant with Inuyasha.'** Izayoi said and Allie nodded.

 **'Well hopefully she doesn't say anything again.'** Allie said to her and she let out a sigh.

"Oh I bet Izayoi is a hot milf too." Nyx added hoping to make Izayoi feel better.

 **'Hell yeah she was the hottest of them all!'** Touga yelled.

Allie stared at Inuyasha. "He's really cute when he is sleeping like this." she kissed his forehead again.

"I guess but my Sesshomaru is sexier." Nyx moved Sesshomaru's bangs from his hair and rub his crescent moon.

Allie rolled her eyes.

"That's your opinion." She said and she massaged his ears some more.

"Whatever, now let's wait until our doggies wake up to leave." Nyx mutters as she move to lay beside Sesshomaru.

Allie nodded and she bent over and kissed his forehead again.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear and she laid her head against the tree to take a little nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru woke up and he looked over at Nyx and he smiled. He felt so much better and he wanted to properly show his mate his thanks for taking care of him. He started to kiss his sleeping mates neck. Nyx moaned as Sesshomaru kissed her neck, but didn't wake up. She had always been a heavy sleeper.

"Nyx wake up." He said seductively into her ear. Allie moved around in her sleep.

"Inuyasha..."she mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha ears twitched hearing his name. He opened his eyes and looked up at Allie. He sat up and he smiled at his sleeping mate and he kissed the mark on her neck.

"Sesshy..." Nyx moaned and stretched her arms up and unconsciously pulled Sesshomaru into her breasts. "My...dog." She mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked and he brought up his hands to fondle her breasts and he pulled her shirt down and he kissed her cleavage. Nyx whimpered in her slumber as Sesshomaru fondled her breasts.

"Oh...inu...yasha..." She moaned in her sleep but she didn't wake up. Inuyasha got a look in his eyes and he nipped her neck and pinched Allie's nipples. "Allie..." He whispered sensually into her ear. Her faced blushed and she opened her mouth and she let out a sweet moan.

Sesshomaru came up to softly kiss Nyx's lips and his one hand slid down into her pants.

"Nyx wake up." He moaned into her ear.

"Sesshy..." She moaned out again and rubbed her thighs together.

Inuyasha looked at Allie and saw she was still asleep and he decided to lift her shirt to expose her breasts... He brought his lips to her nipple and he lightly sucked on them.

"Inu..." She moaned in her sleep and her nipples became erect.

Sesshomaru sat up and he slowly started to slide off Nyx's pants. Once he got them off he started to lovingly kiss up her legs and thighs.

 **'My boys...so proud!'** Touga whispered.

 ***Quiet dog...before you wake her.*** Okami whispered.

"M-maru-kun..." Nyx muttered as she unconsciously parted her legs.

"Allie..." Inuyasha whispered and took his hand and slid them down her pants. He slowly start to rub his mates rose bud. She threw her head back as she moaned. Her legs opened and her blush deepened.

Sesshomaru brought his head down between the wolf demonesses' legs and he started to lovingly kiss her wet folds. Nyx bit her lip and squirmed while Sesshomaru continued to kiss her wet folds causing her to let out loud and sweet moans.

Inuyasha smirked and he slid Allie's pants down and moved his fingers downward inside her wet and warm entrance.

Sesshomaru smirked against Nyx's skin and he inserted a finger into her warmth. He moved his tongue upward to tease the sensitive bead at her center.

Allie opened her mouth and she let out sweet and little moans. Her core quickly becoming wet by the minute.

"Inu...inu...yasha..." she moaned and her head moved around and her legs tensed up. Inuyasha added another finger inside Allie and quickened his pace.

'Seems Sesshomaru...wants to have fun...let him keep thinking my sleep...' Nyx thought as she slowly rolled her hips. "Sessh..." She moaned lowly. Sesshomaru picked up his pace and he inserted another finger into her and he used his free hand to pinch her nipple.

'I really shouldn't let him keep doing this, but it just feels so good I don't know if I want him to stop.' Allie thought to herself as she finally woke up and she moved her hips up to meet his fingers. She kept her eyes closed.

"M-maru-chan." Nyx stuttered and arched her back. She panted and felt her face become flushed. Sesshomaru picked up his pace with his fingers and tongue and he moved his free hand to her other nipple. He wanted her to come for him.

Inuyasha removed his fingers and replaced them with his head. He tasted Allie's sweet juices and licked repeatedly. Allies hands fell unconsciously to the top of Inuyashas head. Her face blushing more and she continued to let out sweet moans that were like music to Inuyashas ears.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." She moaned and she started thrusting her hips up.

As Sesshomaru quickened his ministrations on Nyx, she was beginning to feel herself at her climax. She panted and moaned in her pretend slumber and released letting out moans much to Sesshomarus delight.

Inuyasha buried his tongue into Allie's sweet warm core and moved it wildly inside her. He wanted to taste all of her, he wanted to bring her to peak. Allie bit her lip to keep herself from screaming from the pleasure Inuyasha was giving her. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan as she came unable to hold it in any longer.

Sesshomaru kept going for a little longer after she came and he came up and kissed Nyx.

"Awake now?" He whispered into her ear. Nyx fluttered her eyes opened and stared into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

"Hmm...My Lord such a nice wake up call." She whispers sensually. Sesshomaru smirked and he came down and kissed his mate passionately.

Inuyasha licked up the rest of Allie's juices and rose up and nipped her neck. "Wake up Allie..." he whispered lustfully into her ear.

She opened her eyes and there was a deep lust in them. "Can't say anyone has ever woken me up like that before." Inuyasha grabbed Allie and he kissed her deeply sharing his feelings with his mate.

Nyx pulled Sesshomaru closer to her and reciprocated the kiss. Sesshomaru got on top of her and rubbed his hard member against her core teasing her.

Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha lowered his pants and rubbed his throbbing member on Allie's slit and positioned himself at her entrance.

'Allie...should we have sex with our boys or wait? Because I'm sooo want to screw Sesshomaru!' Nyx thought to Allie as she moaned as Sesshomaru teased her.

'I do too but we can't Nyx. I want to be a mom but not yet.' She thought to Nyx and she got an idea in her head and she leaned up to whisper in Inuyashas ear.

"Fuck my ass." She moaned into Inuyashas ear the blush returning to her face.

'Good idea Allie!' She thought. Nyx rolled on her stomach and lifted her hips up. "My Lord why don't you try a different hole?" She says as she wiggled her ass to Sesshomaru as her tail wagged.

Inuyasha tilted his head and nodded getting an idea of what she wanted. He flipped Allie over and placed his member near her tight hole. He was excited but cautious he didn't want to hurt her.

'Fuck this is going to hurt.' Allie thought to Nyx.

'Yeah but it'll be worth it.' Nyx responded. Sesshomaru smirked and inserted himself into her tight ass and he let out a loud moan. She closed her eyes as Sesshomaru slowly buried himself in her ass. Her tail stood ramrod straight then relaxed.

'It better be.' She responded.

"Inuyasha please don't make me wait." She moaned and she brought her ass closer to his member. Inuyasha slowly went into Allie's ass. Until he was completely seated in her ass when Inuyasha inserted himself she bit her lip until it bled and she let out a moan

"Damn so tight." Inuyasha groaned deeply.

"Fuck Nyx you're tight." Sesshomaru groaned as he slowly went in and out.

"Y-yeah..." Nyx pushed herself against Sesshomaru. She moved forwards and back slowly and he grabbed onto her hips to steady himself as me slowly thrusted into her tight hole.

Inuyasha grunted and started to move slowly as he could. He was fighting with himself to go slow. It felt so good. Allie let out little whimpers trying to keep herself from screaming from the pain.

'Maybe from a different angle it will be better.' She thought to herself.

"Inuyasha sit back." She said in between her whimpers. Inuyasha nodded and he sat back and brought Allie to him. He slowly thrust his hips up into her.

Sesshomaru cautiously picked up his pace not wanting to hurt his mate.

"Sesshy." Nyx moaned and she brought her hips back to meet Sesshomaru's slow thrusts.

Allie brought her hips up and down on Inuyashas member.

'Okay this is a little better.' She laid her head back against Inuyasha as she rode him in reverse. Inuyasha threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of Allie taking charge.

Sesshomaru let out a deep groan and he held onto Nyx's thighs and his nails dug into them.

Inuyasha grunted as he increased the tempo. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought his hips up to meet hers. Allie slowly started to feel the pleasure more than the pain and she moaned.

"Inuyasha yes..." She moaned.

'Told you it's worth it!' Nyx says to her friend. "Sesshy harder." Nyx calls out. Sesshomaru followed by instruction and slammed into her hard.

"Fuck yes Nyx." He moaned. Nyx eyes rolled back and she moans loudly.

"Y-yes Sesshy! H-harder!" She called to him.

"Allie." Inuyasha grunted and he went faster into her ass.

"Inuyasha oh fuck yes." She moaned and she threw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm quickly approached.

Sesshomaru went even faster and he came up and bit down on Nyxs neck as he came. Nyx whimpered and clawed the ground as she climaxed. Sesshomaru bit down harder and slammed into Nyx's tight hole.

Inuyasha grunted more and thrusts his member harder into Allie's tight ass. He kept going until he climaxed deep within her. Allie moaned loudly as she came and she fell back panting on Inuyashas chest.

Sesshomaru continued for a few more thrusts and then he pulled out and pulled Nyx to lay with him. Nyx moaned as she lay with Sesshomaru.

"So good sesshy." She moaned as she cuddled with her mate. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha kissed Allie's mark and held her closely. Allie turned her body to sit comfortably in his lap and she laid her head on his chest. She looked up and he came down and he kissed her lovingly.

"That was fun..." Nyx said as she laid against Sesshomaru. "But we need to leave."

"Shit yeah you're right." Allie stood up and she fixed her clothes.

"Where do we need to go?" Sesshomaru asked. Nyx stood up and stretched her body.

"We need to see your mother. Why didn't you tell me your mother was hot? I wonder what she looks like..." She starts to drone on. Sesshomaru blinked.

"What?" He was shocked and not very excited. He didn't want to see his mother.

"Come Inuyasha we got to go." Allie said as she looked at her mate. Inuyasha grunted and stood up and started to walk.

"We need to see your mother." Nyx repeated slowly.

"I heard you the first time. Why do we need to see her?" Sesshomaru asked and he sounded annoyed.

"Quick question for you two. Do you guys want to be dads yet?" Allie asked simply.

"Not yet but in the future." Sesshomaru said

"Same answer as fluffy." Inuyasha answered and Sesshomaru looked annoyed and Allie had to hold back her laughter.

"Just as Allie says we need to know exactly how fertile we are now that we are demons. Plus I want to meet the woman who birthed my big, handsome, strong, and ferocious mate." Nyx says as she dragged her finger down Sesshomaru's chest. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and while I want to be a mother, I don't want to be right now while Naraku is alive." Allie said as she grabbed Inuyashas hand. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"Very well follow me." He said leading the way.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Nyx kissed his cheek and turned into a wolf.

'I love being in this form.' She thought as she walked. Allie got on Inuyashas back and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

'I love this.' She thought to herself and she kissed Inuyashas cheek who looked away with a small blush on his face and Allie smiled and she held onto him tighter.

 **'Just don't tell her where I am.'** Touga pleaded.

 ***you're a weakling if you are scared of a woman.*** Okami argued.

 **'You'll make a fine mother dear.'** Izayoi said.

'I hope so. It's something I've always wanted. I love kids.' She said as she smiled and she thought about hers and Inuyashas future.

Sesshomaru looked to his mate.

"Do you want children one day?" he asked her. He had always thought eventually he would find someone to bear him an heir but now the idea of being a father with Nyx as the mother opened him up to the idea. Nyx froze in mid step. She looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and looked down.

"How can I be a mother Sesshomaru if I never had an example of what a mother is? I was born alone, I grew up alone until I met Allie. I wouldn't know what to do..." She says as she stopped walking and looked down. Sesshomaru walked in front of his mate and got down on one knee to look into her eyes.

"No one is perfect and we would be in it together." He said as he smiled.

"Inuyasha you want kids one day right?" Allie asked him.

"Don't know if I'll make a good father, never knew dad but I'll have them if you're the mom." Inuyasha said and Allie smiled.

"That is true Sesshomaru but I don't know...we'll see what the future holds." Nyx smiled sadly and nuzzled her mate. Sesshomaru nodded and he transformed into his dog form nuzzled his face into Nyxs.

Allie smiled and kissed Inuyashas cheek. "You'll do fine."

"Alright Allie." Inuyasha said to her and her expression changed.

Nyx smiled and licked Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru licked her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you as well my mate." Nyx returned the sentiment.

Allie held onto him tighter. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you too Allie." Inuyasha said to her. Allie looked at Sesshomaru and Nyx a little jealous about how affectionate they were with each other. She let out a sigh and rested her head on Inuyashas shoulder. She knew it was difficult for him but it didn't make it any easier. She got off his back and just started to walk by his side.

 **'Isn't there anyone else you can ask?Why do you have to go to her?** 'Touga asked.

 ***quit complaining*** Okami said getting annoyed with the old dog demon.

Inuyasha hugged Allie closely and kissed her passionately. "I may not be all affectionate Allie but I will show you that I love you." He declared with so much conviction in his voice. She blushed and smiled. He was trying and that was enough.

"I love you too dog boy." She said to him. She got back on his back and held onto him tightly.

"We aren't that far away now." Sesshomaru said. Nyx nodded and followed Sesshomaru's lead. Sesshomaru stopped and transformed back in front of his mother's home. Inuyasha set Allie down on her feet.

"You guys stay out here me and Nyx will go in."

They nodded and the girls walked up the stairs to Sesshomaru's mother home.

"Allie...let me handle the talking, I've always was able to play with words..." She says lowly.

"I was going to suggest that anyone she is your mother in law." Allie said and she grabbed Nyxs hand.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Allie and Nyx walked up the stairs to the temple doors. Before Allie could even knock the door opened.

"That was creepy." Allie mumbled.

 **'She knows you are here.'** Touga said to Allie and Nyx.

Nyx blinked. **'Kind of cool...'** She thought grabbing Allie's hand and walked into the home. She looked around at the décor and furnishing of Sesshomaru's mother's home. **'Nice taste she has.'** She thought.

They heard footsteps and when they looked to the left they saw a beautiful demoness. There was no doubt this was Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru was the spitting image of his mother. She sniffed the air.

"One of you is mated to my son, while the other... I'm not sure who you are mated to but your mates scent reminds me of a demon I knew long ago. State your business here." She said to them. She walked with dignity and pride in every step she made.

Nyx lips twitched upwards and walked forward to Sesshomaru's mother until she stood directly in front of her. She wasn't afraid of her. "Greetings...mother of my mate. I am Nyx descendent of the Vicious Wolf. My companion and I are here to ask for your wisdom." She stated staring directly into her eyes. She wasn't going to let Sesshomaru's mother think she was a weak, feeble girl.

"What wisdom is it that you seek?" She asked.

 **'Humph.'** Izayoi said.

 **'Please Izayoi this is the only way.'**

 **'I realize this dear. I just don't agree with how this woman thinks she is better than everyone else.'** Izayoi said.

 ***maybe I should tell her you are here.*** Okami threatened.

 **'Don't you dare you damn wolf!'** Touga yelled but only Allie and Nyx heard him.

"My companion and I are not of this era we are from the future. Once we were human and turned to demon. We seek to know how fertile we are." Nyx asked her as she tilted her head a bit staring at Sesshomaru's mother, she was gorgeous.

"Well you my dear." She said as she circled around Nyx.

"You're in heat and you are very fertile. So until you are no longer in heat you will be fertile for a while. Being in heat varies from every demon." She began to circle around Allie now.

"Now you Elemental, I didn't think your kind excited anymore. You are in heat as well but you needn't worry. Your breed of demons died off because of their inability to conceive." She said and then she stood back in front of them both.

"Wait what?" Allie asked and she had a deeply saddened expression on her face.

"It is as I have said female elemental demons couldn't conceive children." She said again.

 **'Calm yourself Allie...don't show how you feel to her.'** Nyx though to Allie.

Nyx took Sesshomaru's mother hand and kissed it. **"Thank you Lady Mother for your wisdom...Sesshomaru never mentioned his mother was gorgeous."** She says.

She smiled at her.

"Well my dear, I am just proud to see my son has picked a strong mate."

 **'Nyx I think my heart just broke.'** She bit her tongue to hold back tears.

 **'Dear I'm so sorry.'** Izayoi said apologetically.

 **'I never knew why they died off, I just knew they did.'** Touga said.

 **'Allie calm yourself...wait until we leave ok. We aren't exactly for sure, there may be a loophole to that.'** Nyx thought. "Yes and I'm happy that your son is my mate Lady Mother. I can see where Sesshomaru gets his eyes from, your eyes are so reflective. Though your face is indifferent your eyes show you are a lovely person that I would like to be the future grandmother to my pups." Nyx added

"Well I'm looking forward to it young one. Make sure you bring my son by sometime." She said with a smile.

"For now I must go to my bed quarters. I bid you farewell daughter." She said a smile that made her look like Sesshomaru.

 **'Dear you must stay calm. I'm sure Nyx is right there has to be another way.'** Izayoi said.

 ***Pup, you need to know this. There will be no way for her to have pups on her own. I never said anything because I wasn't entirely sure.*** Okami said to Nyx. Allie brought her hand up to cover her mouth to keep from crying.

Nyx nodded at Sesshomaru's mother and took Allie's hand and left the house. Once the door closed Nyx hugged Allie close. "Hush sister we aren't for sure." She told her. **'Okami, you've been alive for a long time. Isn't there something that can help her, like an elixir?'** She asked her many times ancestor.

 ***I knew an elemental long ago that said they had found materials to make one, she died before she could give it to her people.*** Okami said regrettably.

Allie broke down crying and all around them it started to down pour heavy rain because of her emotions. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran up to them.

"This rain came out of nowhere. There is a village with an inn where we can take shelter." Sesshomaru said.

 **'Take me to it!'** Nyx thought to him as she walked with Allie to the village inn.

 ***She never got to make it. I only knew she figured out a recipe but there is no guarantee that it will work.*** Okami said.

The rain got worse as Allie just cried more and more.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of them Allie just continued crying unable to look at her mate.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked worried for his mate.

' **'I don't care Okami! Take me to it and I'll make it!** Nyx yelled mentally. She looked at her sister unable to take it that she is upset. She always made sure she was happy and never cried. She hates that her sister is crying.

 ***Alright I will tell you where.*** he sighed giving up. They got to the inn and Allie went to hers and Inuyasha's room and she held her knees to her chest and cried in the corner.

"I will be back Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Nyx told them as she ran in her wolf form to find the elixir for Allie.

"Wait Nyx, what's wrong with her!?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simultaneously yelled.

Izayoi soul sprang from Allies necklace and appeared in front of them.

"I can only do this for a short time. Inuyasha, Allie found out that the reason her race of demons died is because of their inability to conceive. She's heartbroken son." Izayoi said in a saddened tone.

Inuyasha looked saddened and was going to go to Allie but Sesshomaru stopped him. "No...Let her be." He says.

Izayoi's soul floated back to Allie.

 **'Dear are you alright?'** She asked her softly.

 **'I've never felt more alone and unhappy in my entire life. It was the only thing I ever wanted.'** Allie responded with a detached tone.

'Don't say that dear. You aren't exactly for sure, like Nyx said there may be a loophole to that.' Izayoi says.

 **'I can't even stop crying for a few minutes to tell Inuyasha.'** She continued crying and the rain outside kept pouring down hard.

Allie shook uncontrollably and she laid down on the futon and cried more. The rain started to let up but it wasn't going away.

"It's seems to be connected with her emotions." Sesshomaru muttered.

Allie sat back up again. The rain had stopped but the clouds stayed. She had stopped crying she was completely out of tears and she just sat there. Her face completely expressionless.

 **'Do you feel better now that you've cried it out dear?'** Izayoi asked concerned.

 **'No I've just given up.'** Replied Allie.

 **'Don't give up dear...there is always another options.'** Izayoi said.

"I'm going to the bathhouse." She said to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you can join me if you want or don't I don't really care at the moment." She said in da d defeated one and she walked off. Inuyasha's ears was flat against his head. He was sad for Allie and he didn't know what to say that can make her better.

-With Nyx-

Nyx ignored the two dogs and ran **. 'Where do I need to go?'** Nyx asked Okami.

 ***You need to go to the Elemental demons old village. It's in the mountains.*** Okami said.

Nyx jumped into the air and used the air currents to fly her to the mountains quickly she wasn't going to stop. Nyx used as much energy as she could to make the journey faster.

 ***You're not that far off.*** Okami said.

Nyx panted as she saw the mountains. She landed on the ground shakily and started walking towards the direction that Okami said to go.

 ***if it's anywhere it's in the main temple.*** Okami said.

Nyx saw a big temple in the center of smaller structures. She walked to it and up the stairs. As she made it to the door she turned back to normal. Then entered the temple until she made it to a room with a lot of supplies. It appeared to be a...lab of sorts.

 ***there should be some script nearby with instructions.*** Okami said.

Nyx saw a paper and started to read it. She blinked at the instructions. It appeared simple to make. She gathered all of the ingredients that was all present in the room and started to make the elixir.

Nyx looked at the elixir she made it was pink like the instruction said it was supposed to be. She grabbed a bag and put it in and took off back to the village inn. She let out a sigh and she stood up and she walked out of the room.

Once Nyx arrived she saw Allie about to leave. "ALLIE!" She yelled out as she approached her sister in all but blood and she turned around and faced Nyx.

"Nyx what happened to you?" She looked worried but she still had the same saddened tone in her voice, panting Nyx stood in from of Allie and gave her the bag.

"C-can't have my sister sad...made cure." She said.

"What Nyx breathe what are you talking about?" Allie said concerned.

"I can't have my sister sad, I hate to see you cry. I made a cure that your ancestor left for her kind." Nyx repeated clearly.

Allie blinked a few times not fully understanding.

"Nyx are you serious? How did you even how do we even know if this works?" says Allie

"I had to try Allie. If not then we can use the well to go to the future and have the 'healers' take your eggs and Inuyasha's sperm fertilize them and implanted into your womb." Nyx says. She started crying again but it was because she was happy and she tackled Nyx in an embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered into her ear.

"Anything for you sister." Nyx says as she hugged Allie tightly. "Here I worked hard for this. Try it if not we go to the future or I can be a surrogate for you."

Allie took the elixir and downed it completely and quickly. She coughed a few times but her stomach started to glowed pink and then it ceased. She blinked a few times and then she immediately felt effects of the elixir causing her to make her very aroused. "Well damn." She muttered.

"How do you feel?" Nyx asked worriedly and Allie blushed and she laughed nervously.

"Well um not bad I can tell you that much."

"Oh you feel horny...remember we can't have sex yet until Naraku is dealt with. We can't raise pups while he's around." Nyx reminded Allie

Allie blushed and she laughed nervously. "Nyx there was a reason I didn't say it out loud." She said as she playfully punched her friend in the arm. She laughed and hugged Allie and kissed her cheek. "You know we could just have them pull out." Allie whispered and then she started laughing.

"True, but would they listen to us? You know dogs are hard headed." Nyx responded

"I'd make dog boy listen." Allie joked

"What are you two talking about?" Sesshomaru asked questioningly.

"We're talking about sex and how to make you dogs our bitches." Nyx answered

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha exclaimed and Allie fell over laughing. The suddenly two whips appeared around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's neck and Nyx pulled hard making them hit the ground.

"I said we we're thinking on making you boys our bitches." Nyx said as she smirked menacingly. Allie kept laughing.

"Nyx that is too perfect." She laughed evilly

"Yes...we'll have them calling us Mistress." Nyx added as she smirked even more menacingly.

"Nyx get me out of this!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Quiet puppy!" Nyx growled back and Sesshomaru made muffled noises and growled, he didn't like being tired up.

Allie took her whip and she pulled Inuyasha. "Come on dog boy." She pulled the whip and took Inuyasha to their room.

-With Allie-

Allie practically tackled Inuyasha and stripped off her clothes and her hips grinded on top of his while she did this. Allie bit down hard on Inuyasha's neck and she tied to bindings down so he couldn't move.

"Allie what are you doing." Inuyasha groaned.

"Shut up." She commanded and she ripped his clothes off and she started sucking him fast making Inuyasha groaned and squirmed under Allie. She started teasing his member with her tongue and her breasts.

'D-damn.' Inuyasha thought as he felt himself twitch.

She jerked what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she wanted him to beg for her.

"Tell me what you want." She said seductively.

"Dammit Allie fuck!" Inuyasha says loudly.

"You're not gonna get any unless you tell me dog boy." She moaned into his ear and she bit down on his mate mark.

"Dammit! Fuck me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that I didn't catch it." She whispered in his ear and she started grinding on him again her breasts bouncing.

"Allie! Please!" He begged

"Well okay." She said and she passionately kissed him and she slowly slid herself down onto Inuyasha's member. She moaned as she rode Sesshomaru's member quicker.

"Oh fuck Inuyasha." She rode him wildly her breasts bouncing like crazy. Inuyasha bucked his hips up trying to meet her.

"Fuck Allie." Inuyasha groans and bucks his hips up faster. She undid Inuyasha's bindings rode him faster. She held onto his shoulders as she picked up her pace and she was moaning loudly. Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and slammed up into Allie

"G-gonna cum A-allie!" Inuyasha says as he put Allie on her side and pounded into her.

"Oh Inuyasha yes!" She moaned loudly as her walls tightened around his member. She was on the brink of climax. Allie pulled away from Inuyasha quickly and she turned him around to jerk him off and suck him to make him cum.

Inuyasha quickly climaxed and she quickly swallowed and she gagged a little. He panted and soon fell asleep. **'That's not as bad as I'd thought it be.'** She fell forward on to his chest she was breathing heavy. Allie rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She sat up and she kissed his forehead and then she cuddled up to him to fall asleep. Then she sat up unable to sleep. **'I'm not even tired.'** She thought to herself as she let out a sigh. Allie sighed and stood up. She looked at her sleeping mate. **'Guess I really tired him out.'** She thought to herself and she smirked. She left the inn quietly and went for a walk. Allie walked around the village smiling at the little kids who ran by her. Drunk men nearby were staring at her. **'Eww gross guess it's time to head back.'** She let out a sigh.

"Hey come here!" One yelled at her.

Allie started walking back to the inn. She looked around.

"Fuck I'm lost." She groaned

 **'Shit where's Inuyasha when I need him.'** She kept looking for the inn.

"Hey come here sweetie." A drunk man said as he walked over to Allie and put his arm around her. She pushed him off of her.

"Drunk Baka." She mumbled

Inuyasha jumped the trees and saw the drunk tries to touch his Allie. He jumped down and punched the bastard. "She's mine!" The drunk fell over and passed out.

"Inuyasha where the hell did you come from?" she asks

"The trees?" He said simply and looked at Allie. "What're you doing out here?" He asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey half breed I'm gonna kill you!" The drunk said as he lazily stood up and he almost fell over.

Inuyasha growled and just punched the drunk again but used more strength.

"Aww my hero." She joked and she grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Only yours." Inuyasha says as he took Allie back to the Inn. "Night Allie." He says as she cuddled close to him and this time she fell asleep.

-With Nyx-

Nyx smirked as she pulled Sesshomaru to their room. Once the door was closed she pounced on him and stripped off his clothes. Nyx tied his hands together and legs. She also gagged him. "Oh hush puppy." Nyx taunted as she put more power into Sesshomaru's bindings. "Now...beg." She hissed out as she licked his member and took it into her mouth causing Sesshomaru let out a loud groan as his member got harder. She changed the temperature of her mouth frequently as she blew Sesshomaru's member. She wanted him to beg and she will get him to. Sesshomaru groaned more but he was a lord he wouldn't beg. **'So stubborn.'** She thought as she cupped his sack and fondled it as she sucked harder on his member. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a loud groan and his member twitched.

Nyx hummed as she placed Sesshomaru's member between her breasts and moved them as she sucked on him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much longer his resolve would last. Begging sounded really good to him right now. All he wanted was to fuck Nyx's brains out.

 **'Damn what the hell was in that elixir?'** Touga said.

 ***I don't know.*** Okami responded.

 **'Did Nyx have some too damn? Is there any more?'** Touga asked excitedly

 ***She may have inhaled the fumes.*** Okami says.

Nyx rose up and licked Sesshomaru's ear. "How can I please you my lord?" She purrs as she stroked his member quickly.

Sesshomaru moaned loudly. "Let me fuck you." He said muffled.

"I don't know my lord...you have to beg for it." Nyx says as she rubbed the tip if his member.

Sesshomaru groaned and growled, his eyes turned red. "Nyx now!" He screamed in a muffled yell.

Nyx licked Sesshomaru's mate mark. "No...Beg puppy...beg and I shall let you enjoy the pleasure of my body. Beg for me Sesshomaru..." She purred in his ear.

"Nyx fuck me." He said in a begging tone. He couldn't take it anymore.

"With pleasure..." She says as she slide Sesshomaru's member inside her. Then started too bounced on his member slowly and picked up speed slowly. Sesshomaru moaned loudly and tried to bring his ups up to meet Nyx's.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Nyx moaned

"Fuck yes Nyx." He moaned as he brought his hips to meet hers.

Nyx grabbed Sesshomaru's head and put him in her breasts. She bounced harder making lewd noises. "F-fuck Sesshy!" She moaned.

Sesshomaru broke out of his bindings and he took the gag out and he started sucking on Nyxs nipples while he fucked her hard. "Y-yes! Fuck me Sesshomaru! Fuck me until I can't walk!" Nyx yelled as she rode Sesshomaru harder. Sesshomaru laid her down and slammed into her hard. His member pulsated.

"Fuck Nyx I'm gonna cum." He groaned out.

 **'Oh fuck!'** Nyx thought as she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and rolled them over. She quickly put her mouth onto Sesshomaru's member and placed it between her breasts. "Cum on me Sesshomaru...let all the males know that I'm yours."

Sesshomaru started moving his member in between her breasts and he moaned loudly as he came all over Nyx. She hummed as she saw the amount of cum on her. "So much Sesshy."

Sesshomaru laid his head back and he was panting heavy. "I think I rather like seeing you like that."

"Oh really puppy?" Nyx says as she laid on top of him. He smirked and kissed her forehead and ignored the puppy comment. "Oh Sesshy your mother wanted me to tell you she wants to see you more often. Also why the hell didn't you tell me your mom is hot!?" Nyx says as she rose up and lightly glared at him. "She's practically a female version of you!" Sesshomaru blinked not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure if he was going to like the idea of his mother and his mate being close. "Say something Sesshy! Why didn't you tell me your mother was hot! I could've had you both you and her!" Nyx pouted then giggled.

"That's not something a man wants Nyx." Sesshomaru said plainly.

 **'I wouldn't have mind seeing that'** Touga said

 ***you're a fool.*** Okami said.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! I always wanted my own harem! And I know men in this time have harems. But I want my own harem with both men and women. Just imagine the orgies." Nyx giggled as she imagine her fantasy.

 **'Hell yes! Orgies!'** Touga agreed.

* **Fool...I had four concubines, and two mistresses."** Okami says.

 **'We're they hot?'** Touga asked

 ***Fuck yes...*** Okami grunted.

"As fun as that sounds, I rather just have you all to myself. I don't like to share Nyx." He said in a deep tone. Nyx blinked and looked at Sesshomaru and squealed and hugged him into her breasts.

"Oh fuck you sound sooo sexy when you use that voice!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well then I use it more often." He said in the same deep tone and he lovingly kissed her mate mark.

"Oh Sesshomaru...where the hell you've been all my life! Wait...how old are you?" Nyx ask as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"I'm unsure. I'm very old Nyx." Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around her waist. Nyx blinked and looked at Sesshomaru. "Oh well who the hell cares...wait! How many women you fucked!" She asked

"A few." He said cautiously. He was a little afraid of his mate when she was angry.

"And how many is a few Sesshomaru." Nyx glared as her fangs lengthen.

"2 other women...but they don't even hold a candle to you." Sesshomaru said in the deep voice.

"Don't try use that tone with me! I hope they're dead! Your cock is mine! You are mine! I will not have no female look at you! Mine!" Nyx growled dangerously as thunder boomed in the sky.

"They died a long time ago Nyx." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"They better fucking be! If not I'll find them and kill them!" She growled as she pulled Sesshomaru into a forced kiss that she dominated. Sesshomaru was surprised but he kissed her back. Nyx pulled away and breathe and laid on his chest.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night Nyx."

Night Maru-chan." She says going straight to sleep. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead one last time and then fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to wake up. They rolled over to wake up their mates. Allie woke up quickly and she kissed her mate as she sat up and stretched.

"Nyx wake up." Sesshomaru whispered into his mate's ear. Nyx turned around and snuggled more into Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "Sesshy...I'm...sleepy" she whimpered.

"I know Nyx but we need to get up." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her

"Sesshy...I'm sleepy." She says again and started to growled deep within her chest.

"Nyx we need to get going." He said again and he held her tighter. Nyx growled and sat up pushing Sesshomaru off of her. She placed the collar of him and changed into her clothes. She used her whip and dragged Sesshomaru out of the inn. "I'm up dog!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He didn't like being treated like her pet.

"Where's the fool and Allie?" He asked her looking around.

"Fucking like we were...probably just now getting up."She growled as she tug more on the whip. She was definitely not a morning person. "Should've woken me up by eating me out or something...probably would've been in a better mood." She grumbled. Nyx looked up seeing that dog boy and Allie was walking towards them. Allie was giggling and in a good mood as she walked out with her hand holding on to Inuyashas. She had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the whip was still on Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy been a bad dog. I had to punish him, isn't that right boy you've been bad, yes you were..." Nyx cooed at him. Inuyasha started to burst out laughing at Sesshomaru's predicament. Sesshomaru growled. Allie glared at Inuyasha.

"Stop acting like a child and quit laughing at him." Allie scolded Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped laughing and stood quiet. "Alright...I'm done." He said. Allie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and walked ahead of them.

"Nyx can you take this damn thing off of me now?" Sesshomaru growled. Nyx looked at Sesshomaru and glared at him then relented. She took the collar off but not before she cooed at him.

"There now be a good boy Sesshy." She kissed his cheek. "Now if you're a good boy I'll give you a treat." He stood and didn't say anything. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Save it for later you two." Allie said. Nyx ignored Allie for a second and leaned into Sesshomaru's ear. "And if you're really good. I'll play as your servant sometime...would you like that my lord Sesshomaru." She whispers and walks over to Allie with a sway to her hips. Sesshomaru smirked. He rather liked that idea.

"Where now?" Allie asked.

"We find his heart." Inuyasha said as he walked towards his mate. He took a glance at Sesshomaru and snickered at him quietly. Allie rolled his eyes at him.

"I have a 3 letter word that can bury you in the ground. Stop acting like a child." She snapped at him.

"What!? I'm not doing anything." Inuyasha said holding his hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Sesshomaru was slowly debating on killing his brother. Nyx snickered and attached herself to Allie.

"Aww Allie let the doggies have their fun."Allie rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want our mates fighting Nyx." She said as she continued walking.

"Then why don't we become mates then since they can't get along hmm?" Nyx suggested while snickering as she could imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face right now. She giggled getting Nyxs joke.

"Maybe you're right." She joked with her and she kissed Nyxs cheek. Nyx wrapped her hands around Allie and kissed her cheek. She looked at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's face.

"Hey! She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled not liking that idea not one bit. Sesshomaru growled "Nyx enough." He would not have his mate leave him. Allie rolled her eyes and she started busting out laughing.

"You guys really can't take a joke can you?" Allie said and then she looked to her mate. "And Inuyasha I'm not a possession. So don't treat me like one." She spat.

"S-sorry Allie, you're my mate and I don't want you to go away..." Inuyasha mumbled and Nyx laughed.

"Don't worry yasha-chan." She said. Allie smiled at him and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry dog boy I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and she grabbed his hand. Inuyasha mumbled and kissed her back. "I know Allie."

Sesshomaru walked ahead quite annoyed. He didn't like the joke at all.

"Sesshomaru stop moping you're the only one I want." Nyx said as she kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and he passionately kissed her. When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers. "Only yours." He whispered.

She smiled and hugged her mate. "Don't take it so seriously love. I only want you even though Allie and I will have our fun together you Sesshomaru are the only one who can fulfill me...you make me whole. "Sesshomaru smiled a soft smile and nodded and held her close. Allie smiled at them happy that her sister had found someone who cared for her just as much as she did.

Nyx smiled and looked around. "I'm going to go explore Sesshy, I'll be back love." She turned into her wolf form and into the forest. He nodded and watched until she walked off and out of site.

'Great Nyx leave me alone with the dogs.' Allie mentally sighed.

 ***where are you going pup?*** Okami asked curiously.

'Just to explore...I wanted to get to know the land.' She thought back. Nyx trotted around the land quickly getting further away from her pack...family. A swarm of Saimyosho flew above her head quickly and away from her. Nyx's ears twitched and she looked up and saw those bugs. Then down and saw the little girl Kanna. She looked at her tilting her head and sat on her hunches.

"What are you doing here pup?" She asked her. She stood up and she stared at Nyx questioningly.

"You must come with us." She said in her soft little voice.

'I don't like this...but I'm curious.' Thought the wolf as she walked towards Kanna. Kanna stood up and she walked forward.

"You remind me of him." She whispered.

"Him? Who is he pup?" Nyx tilted her head. She couldn't be talking about Naraku right?

"Naraku...your scent and how you present yourself is similar to him." Kanna said with her same soft tone. Her eyes narrowed.

"Do I really pup? Wonder why pup..." She said as she stared at Kanna. She turned to Nyx and showed her the mirror. She looked into the mirror and she stood stock still. The mirror showed a vision of a woman who looked eerily similar to Nyx when she was a human.

"T-this can't be... She looks like me." Nyx said as she watched. The woman was a happy woman who fell in love with a wolf demon and they had a beautiful baby. The baby looked exactly like Nyx. Nyx just sat there watching the mirror.

'Is...Is...that me...and is that...her. And him.' She thought to herself as she stared into the ominous mirror. The woman was carrying her baby. She was being chased by demons. She ran as far away as possible and she jumped down a well and she put her daughter there and then she jumped back up the well and she fought the demons. Her wolf lover died fighting the demons.

"Noo...I-impossible..." Nyx looked down and tears flowed from her eyes. 'I had parents...they loved me...' She thought sadly.

The mother went back to the well and saw her daughter was gone and she broke down in tears. Her life spiraled out of control and she ended up having another child with a human that she was sold to. She died of depression later on from losing her mate and her first child. The child she had with the human had a birthmark in the shape of a spider on his back.

"H-he's my brother...half brother." Nyx says looking at the mirror then her attention at Kanna.

"Why are you showing me this pup?" she asked her but Kanna didn't speak. The mirror showed the baby becoming a man and becoming burned. He was nursed by a priestess and then demons devoured his body and he became Naraku. Nyx turned back to normal and looked at Kanna.

"Tell me why you are showing me this!" She growled at the incarnation. Narakus face appeared on the mirror.

"Hello dear sister." He said manically. Nyx looked at the mirror and displaying no emotion on her face.

"Naraku..." She didn't even ask. She could tell it was him. She could see some of their mother's facial features on his face.

"I have a proposition for you dear sister. Join me." He said simply. He voice was deep and the evil was just radiating off of it.

"Give me a reason brother..." She says in monotone. 'She wasn't going to join this fool even if he was her brother. .' She thought.

"Join the family you've forever desired Nyx. I'm your only family and you know it." He said with a smile on his face. But it wasn't a soft smile it was an evil smile.

"You are no family to me brother...we may share blood. But you are no family to me. What else do you want brother" Nyx said as she looked at the mirror devoid of emotion.

"I've noticed when you came back to our time dear sister you brought an elemental with you."

Nyx eye twitched but she kept her cool. "The elemental brother is of no concern of you."

"I thought I had killed the last of their bloodline but it seems I was wrong. Kill her and bring me the shards she possesses. I can use the jewel give you what you most desire." He said with a sly smile and he brought up a knife into view.

"This is what I used to kill her parents. I think it would be fitting for you to use it to kill her." He grasped it firmly.

"And while you are at it you may as well kill those two mutts. They've been thorns in my side for too long." He added.

Nyx looked at him and sneered. "I thank you for the offer of having a bloodbath brother. But alas I cannot do such for you see I am mated to one of those dogs and I have no intentions of killing my sister." she turned her attention to Kanna.

"Should you ever wish to leave my brother pup come find me." Then she looked back at the mirror. "Goodbye brother it was nice to meet you." She turned into a wolf and walked off. Kanna quickly became surrounded by Saimyosho and miasma.

"You will regret this dear sister." He said manically and then Kanna disappeared from the cover of miasma and Saimyosho.

-Back at the camp-

Allie was preparing dinner over a fire. Sesshomaru was getting worried.

"I'm going to go and look for her." He said quickly and he ran following Nyxs scent. Allie let out a sigh.

"I hope she is alright. It's not like her to be away for this long." Allie mumbled she was just as worried as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smelled blood and he ran even faster.

-With Nyx-

Nyx was running with a herd of deer killing them. She wanted to release all of her pent up anger and frustration that she held onto for so long. She killed each deer one by one and was completely covered in blood.

-At the camp-

Inuyasha scooted closer to Allie and kissed her forehead. She blushed and looked up at him.

"What was that for?" she asked him. It was something she didn't expect.

"For no reason Allie. I love you." Inuyasha said to his mate.

Allie blushed and smiled. "I love you too."

-With Nyx-

Nyx growled as she killed the last deer. She ripped its head off and started eating the deer. Sesshomaru came up and found her destroying the deer's.

"There you are." He said as he walked up to his mate.

"What have you been doing all this time?" He asked her curiously. Nyx growled and looked at Sesshomaru and stopped. She turned back to normal and broke down crying. He went to her side and held her. He had never seen her like this before.

"Nyx what's wrong?" He said worried.

-At the camp-

Allie sat up and she could tell something wasn't right and she stood up on her feet.

"Allie whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

-With Nyx and Sesshomaru-

She attached herself to Sesshomaru not caring if she was covered in blood. She just broke down completely. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and he just held her tightly. He would wait until she was ready to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm here for you Nyx. I love you" he whispered into her ear.

-At the camp-

Allie started walking forward to where Nyx and Sesshomaru was.

"Somethings wrong." She mumbled. Inuyasha stood up quickly and followed after her. It didn't take long for them to join up with Nyx and Sesshomaru. Nyx looked up and saw Allie and she looked at her and Sesshomaru.

"I...I f-found the truth of m-my origins Sesshomaru and Allie." Nyx said as she finally stopped crying. Allie knelt down next to Sesshomaru and Nyx and Inuyasha stood behind Allie.

"What do you mean Nyx?" She asked concerned. She had never seen her sister like this before.

"I was born in this time. My mom...I looked just like her she was beautiful, my father was a wolf demon. There was an invasion and she placed me into the bone-eaters well when I was baby and I disappeared. My father died and she married another man and had another child..." Nyx stopped not wanting to reveal who her sibling is. Allie was shocked and so was Sesshomaru neither could believe it.

"Nyx who is your sibling?" She asked her.

"Naraku...is my half brother." She says sadly. "He killed your parents and tried to coerce me to joining him and kill you all."

"That son of a bitch." Sesshomaru muttered angrily.

"That damn bastard has gone too damn far." Inuyasha said and he stood up.

"Nyx, I don't care if he is your brother." Allie mumbled and she stood up. Dark storm clouds formed above them.

"He needs to be stopped." Allie said and she gritted her teeth.

"And I completely agree with you all." Nyx said as she hugged her legs to her chest. "At least I found out that my parents loved me." Allie knelt down and she hugged her friend tightly.

"That was the only good thing about the encounter Allie. I found out I was loved when I was born. I found out that I wasn't abandoned." Nyx smiled sadly. She was happy but also upset. She finally learned the truth. Allie held her tighter.

"Nyx you've always been loved. I love you you're my sister remember." She smiled and hugged Allie tightly.

"I know Allie. I know but I'm happy that I found out I wasn't abandoned as I thought" Allie smiled and she stood up and she took Nyxs hand.

"Come on sister let's go." She said with a smile.

"Ok Allie." She stood up and took Allie's hand. "You know what..."

"What Nyx?" She asked her curiously.

"My mom was a fucking milf and my dad was a dilf, they were hot. I can see where I got these huge ass tits from now." Nyx said as she groped her breasts. Allie blinked a few times and then she couldn't help as she bursted out laughing.

"What!? I'm fucking serious Allie! They were big like mine and my dad fuck he was hot...I wonder if Okami looked like my dad when he was alive, if so fuck I come from a family of hotties!" Nyx said. Allie was tearing up she was laughing so hard.

"Only you Nyx. Only you would think about that." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"But Allie it's true!" Nyx pouted at her sister.

"I'll take your word for it Nyx now come on we haven't eaten yet and that deer should be done by now." She said as she grabbed Nyxs hand.

"I actually already ate..." Nyx says sheepishly. "Kind of went in a blood rage as you can see."

"I can tell." Allie, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all said at the same time and they looked around at each other. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway Nyx we haven't. So let's go back okay?" Allie said.

"Okay Allie." She attached her bloodied self onto Allie arm. "Onwards my sexy friend!"Allie smiled and she shook her head and walked further back to the campsite the dogs following close behind.

Nyx smiled and watched Allie prepare dinner. She sat down under a tree. Inuyasha sat down next to Allie and he put his arm around her as she cooked and she smiled and a warm blush came to her cheeks. Sesshomaru came and sat down with Nyx by the tree and he held her close. Nyx looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked down at her and grabbed her chin and he kissed her lovingly. Nyx returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Sesshomaru. Sorry you would to see me break down."

"It's quite alright. I love you as well and I shall always be here for you." He stared lovingly into her eyes. "I'm happy you got your closure." Nyx grinned and hugged Sesshomaru's head into her breasts. "Thank you Sesshy! I love you too!" Sesshomaru couldn't really form any words but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guys foo- really Nyx?" Allie said rolling her eyes. She laid her head on Inuyashas shoulder defeated.

"What I can't help it! Plus my Sesshy love my tits!" Nyx said happily as she moved Sesshomaru's head and kisser him deeply then parted. "Go eat Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and Allie gave him a look.

"What are you mumbling about?" She said as she handed him his food.

Sesshomaru nodded and he kissed her forehead before he walked over to grab his food.

"Nothing Allie, just can't believe all that just happened recently." Inuyasha said as he looked at his mate. Allie nodded and she sat in his lap. Sesshomaru got up and he picked up Nyx bridal style.

"Come sit with us."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Allies waist. Nyx nodded and let Sesshomaru carry her. Sesshomaru sat down with Nyx in his lap and he kissed her forehead. Allie smiled and blushed and she laid her head on Inuyashas chest.

'Finally after so long of wondering if I was abandon or was a mistake, I finally found out I was loved as I baby. I finally got to saw what my mom and dad looked like.' Nyx thought and looked off to the distance catching white hair behind a tree.

'I wonder if she'll take my offer.'

 ***only time will tell pup. Rest now.*** Okami said.

'Okay grandpapa.' Nyx says inwardly snickered and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and smiled at her as she slept. After he was finished eating sleep over took him as well. Allie kissed Inuyasha.

"Good night." She yawned and she fell asleep on his chest.

"Night." Inuyasha muttered and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week after the discovery of Nyx's origins. The quartet was traveling around the lands aimlessly. It was a surprising quiet day nothing of interest was happening.

Allie let out continuous sighs as she rested on Inuyasha's back. "We have seen a demons or sensed any shards in a while. Doesn't anyone find that a little odd?" Allie asked curiously.

Nyx scratched her head in thought. "It is odd...maybe it's the calm before the storm." She suggested ominously while looking at the sky.

Sesshomaru just gave his mate a look. "What does that mean?" He asked his mate.

"It is quiet meaning there will be something that will cause havoc." Nyx mutters as she looked at the sky.

Sesshomaru nodded at his mate and looked up as well. Allie looked up too. There were dark ominous clouds above them.

"I'm not causing these ones." Allie muttered and she held onto Inuyasha tighter.

Nyx laughed at her sister and turned into her wolf form. She stood away from everyone and released a bone-chilling howl towards the dark cloud causing thunder and lightning to form. The thunder and lightning struck down landing on the she-wolf.

"Fuck Nyx!" Allie yelled and she got off Inuyasha and ran to her friend. Sesshomaru joined her.

"Don't do that! You're gonna give me a damn heart attack!" She yelled.

Nyx shook off her pelt and laughed or cackled. "Shit! What a rush! That felt fucking great!" She says

Allie rolled her eyes. "It's not funny! Do you know how fucking terrifying that looks?" She yelled.

"It's not pleasant for us to watch Nyx." Sesshomaru added.

"Sorry...it felt like I must do that and I just followed my instincts." Nyx laid down and placed her paws on her head whimpering. A thought formed in her head and she inwardly smirked. Nyx looked up at her three companions and showed them big watery puppy dog eyes, she flattened her ears and whimpered. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Allie was used to it and she rolled her eyes. "Nyx just don't do it again." She said and she walked back over to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru however didn't see through her ruse and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright just please don't do it again." He said softly.

Nyx whimpered and the licked Sesshomaru's cheek. "I promise Sesshy!" She says happily as she ran towards Allies and dove between her legs causing Allie to sit on her back.

"Ahh Nyx what the hell are you doing?" Allie asked.

"Fly!" She says and thunder forms at her paws and she levitated and started to zip through the air at lightning speed.

"AHHH! NYX YOU KNOW I FUCKING HATE HEIGHTS!" Allie screamed loudly and she held on to Nyx for dear life. Inuyasha fell on the ground busting out laughing. Sesshomaru was even chuckling to himself but he kept his composure.

"I got you sister!" Nyx yelled as she zipped through the air. After a couple of minutes she landed. "See I told you I got you." She laughed loudly

Allie was shaking. "I don't care! You know I fucking hate heights." She yelled and she got off Nyx and sat on the ground.

Nyx licked Allie's cheeks and nuzzle her neck. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to make you smile and laugh."

Allie smiled. She couldn't stay mad at her sister forever. "It's alright."

"Ok Allie." Nyx smiled wolfishly and licked Allie's face repeatedly and she starts laughing.

"Nyx stop that tickles!" Nyx stops after a while as she finally made her sister laugh.

-Meanwhile-

Kanna stood in front of Naraku with the mirror. He was watching his half-sister and the elemental intently.

 **-Nyx and Allie-**

 ***You're being watched pup.*** Okami grunts.

Nyx froze and stood stock still. She looked around and then up in the sky. She growled and sent out a pulse of her youki.

 **-Naraku-**

Kanna's mirror broke in a reaction to Nyx's energy.

 **\- Nyx and Allie-**

"Nyx what's wrong?" Allie asked concerned

 **-Naraku-**

"Damn..." Naraku muttered and he stood on his two feet. He looked at his half of the sacred jewel. He had all the other shards except for the ones the elemental demon possessed. He needed those shards. But he wasn't sure how to get them with that fool Inuyasha and his sister constantly watching her and protecting her. 'You can't keep her from me forever sister. I will kill her and get those shards.' He thought to himself.

Naraku smirked. In the next room rested his human heart unbeknownst to anyone.

'Once I take those shards from her. We will become whole again. And I will kill them all.' He thought manically to himself.

 **-Nyx and Allie-**

Nyx looked at Allie and spoke to her seriously. "Do not go anywhere by yourself. Stay with close to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or myself. "

Allie looked confused. "Um alright Nyx, but you do know this isn't like before. I can protect myself now if I need to."

"I don't care! I will not have something bad happening to you! If so I will brutally murder, slaughter, destroy, maim, and mutilate whose fucking has the balls to harm you!" Nyx growled her eyes narrowed and starts to glow crimson.

Allie put her hands up in defense. "Alright Nyx Jesus." She said putting her hand on her friends shoulder to calm her.

Her shoulders shook and she calmed down somewhat. "Sorry Allie I sense that something is going to happen."

"What could happen Nyx?" Allie asked.

"You're strong, I'm pretty damn strong and I guess the dogs are so what could possibly happen?" Allie said trying to make the situation and conversation lighter and happier.

"S-sorry Allie I just felt his presence is all." Nyx says as she laid down on the soft grass with her paws on her head.

"It's fine Nyx." Allie said and she sat with her friend and she let out a sigh.

"Alright Allie if you say so." Nyx mutters

"Guys why don't we just relax and go swimming today or something? I think we all need it." Allie suggested.

"That's fine by me, what about you two dogs?" Nyx says as she looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I do not mind." Sesshomaru spoke simply.

"Great let's go." Inuyasha said excitedly.

Allie smiled and she went into her backpack. "I guess it's good I got us all swimsuits when I took the girls wallet. Nyx I got you a dark blue one and Sesshomaru I got you a black one and Inuyasha the red one and me the purple one." She took out swim trunks for the boys and bikinis for the girls.

Nyx smirked. "Sesshomaru's gonna like me in this Allie and Inuyasha is gonna drool." She says to her sister.

"Well we will find out I guess. Let's go change." She said to her sister as she grabs her hand and they run off to change. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru changed quickly.

Nyx followed Allie and changed into her dark blue bikini. "How I look?" She asks.

 **'Look like I could fuck you all night long.'** Touga piped in.

 ***Fool.*** Okami grunted.

"Hot as hell. How about me?" Allie asked as she spun around.

 **'I'd fuck her too!'** Touga yelled.

 ***shut up fool!*** Okami yelled back.

"Like I a supermodel sister." Nyx says as she ignored the old dog and wolf in her mind.

"Well good let's see how the dogs like it." She said as she blushed and she grabbed Nyxs hand and they walked back to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting.

"What do you guys think?" Allie asked them.

Sesshomaru smirked and went and put his arm around Nyxs waist. "Great." He said seductively

Inuyasha drooled and put his arms around Allie. "Hot..." He says huskily

Allie giggled and blushed. "Come on I have gone swimming in forever!" She climbed up the tree near the lake and then she dived into the water and she swam back up. "It feels so fucking great!"

Nyx took a different route she flew into the air and dived bombed into the water. "CANNON BALL BITCHES!" she yells as he body hits the water creating a large wave that splashed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped in and Sesshomaru calmly got in.

"Nyx we should play chicken!" Allie suggested.

"Oh good idea Allie!" Nyx climbed on Sesshomaru's shoulders

Allie climbed up on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What are you two doing?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at his mate.

"Playing chicken Sesshomaru." Nyx smiled and covered Sesshomaru's eyes playfully.

"What the hell is chicken?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't know why you're complaining." Inuyasha mumbled as he put his hands on Allies thighs and he held them tightly and she blushed.

"Oh hush dog boy, the objective is to knock the other off the shoulders of you two." Nyx explained as she balance herself on Sesshomaru's shoulders and he slide his hands on her ass.

Allie moved around to keep her balance.

"Shit why did I think this was a good idea?" She said and she help onto his head for a moment to balance herself for a moment.

"Okay ready?"

"Ready Allie." Nyx says as I she made Sesshomaru walk and she tries to knock Allie off Inuyasha.

"Hell yeah!" She said and she put her hands on Nyx's arms and tried to push her off.

Nyx smirked as she groped Allie's breasts and caused her to sputter and push her off.

She swam back up quickly.

"Nyx that's cheating!" Allie yelled and she adjusted her top.

"Not it's not Allie, but you have some lovely breasts that so squeezable that I couldn't help keeping my hands to myself." Nyx smirks as she giggles, she looked down and saw Inuyasha blushing.

"I'd say Marco Polo but you grab my boobs then too and just saw oops..." She said and she saw Inuyasha's face.

"Why are you blushing?" Allie asked

"Hn...Fool." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Now Allie you know you won't be the only one I'll be groping. After all look at these fine, sexy dogs in front of us. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was women and we were men I'll totally fuck them hard until they couldn't walk or scream my name." Nyx giggled as she thought of their genders being reversed.

"Dude can you imagine? Holy shit our dicks would probably fucking huge." Allie joked.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both didn't seem to like that joke.

"Ooh I bet Sesshomaru would look like his mother if he was a woman and his tits big. I'll fuck him so bad. Now Inuyasha I'm pretty sure he'll look hot as a woman with those ears..." Nyx said further as a trail of blood flow down her nose.

Allie started bursting out laughing.

"Nyx he would probably just look like his mother. And Sesshomaru I will say this your mother is hot as hell." Allie joked.

Sesshomaru didn't like hearing what the two females was saying and neither did Inuyasha.

"Damn...Inupapa chose some hot woman when he was alive." Nyx says.

"He really did." Allie joked. She noticed the looks on Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's faces.

"What's wrong you two?" Allies says

"Don't talk like that!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I agree with the idiot." Sesshomaru said.

Nyx laughed. "Oh what's this? Is your male pride hurt? Is the prospect of you two being females that bad? I wonder if there is a gender switching potion that lasts for a day and well see just how bad the idea of being female is..." Nyx smirked as she stared at the two dogs.

"Oh my god dude can you imagine, gets me wet just thinking about it." She joked and she laughed.

"I wonder if Inupapa knows if such a potion exists or Okami." Nyx added.

Inuyasha had a light blush on his face and moved backwards and beside Sesshomaru.

"I feel violated man..." Inuyasha mutters lowly.

"Agreed..." Sesshomaru whispered.

Allie got an idea and she dived underwater and she swam to Inuyasha and she grabbed his member in her hands and she came back up next to him.

"Why do you feel so violated?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Don't like the ideas you two were saying." Inuyasha blushed and moved back

"Oh Inuyasha come on it was just a joke." She said teasingly and she jumped onto him making them both go underwater.

-Nyx and Sesshomaru-

Nyx giggled and stared at Sesshomaru and slowly dove underwater and stalked him. Sesshomaru pulled Nyx up quickly. "I'm not amused Nyx."

"Just joking love...you know I have a wild imagination." Nyx hugged Sesshomaru's arm between her breasts.

Sesshomaru smirked and his member slowly started getting hard. "You know what this will lead to Nyx."

"Yes I do my Lord Sesshomaru." Nyx says as she bowed her head to him.

Sesshomaru smirked and he pulled her to him and he passionately kissed her.

Sesshomaru sat her down on the land and he got on top of her and he kissed her neck lovingly. Nyx kissed him back and she pressed her body up against his.

"Mmm...My Lord you know exactly what to do to make me aroused." Nyx moaned

"Good that's my job." He said and then he bit down on her mate mark.

Nyx moaned and moved her thighs together. "Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smirked against her skin. "I love when you say my name." His hands moved up to grasp her breasts.

"Sesshomaru." She repeated as she reached behind her and took off the bra letting it fall off. Sesshomaru took her nipple into his mouth and he teased it with his tongue. "S-Sesshomaru " Nyx moaned loudly and put her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru took his swim trunks off and he rubbed his hard meme bet against her entrance that was still covered by her bottoms.

' **Whyyyyyy! Dammit I swear I need out of this sword!'** Touga yelled

 ***Foolish mutt...*** Okami piped

 **'Shut up you wolf bastard!'** Touga raged

 ***Make me mutt, oh that's right you can't you're dead.*** Okami retorted.

 **'I'm getting fucking sick and tired of you!'** Touga yelled.

 ***shut up you damn mutt!*** Okami yelled back.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD CANINES! OR I SWEAR TO KAMI I'M GOING TO MENTALLY TRANSFORM YOU INTO FEMALES AND FUCK YOU! AND DON'T SAY I CAN'T BECAUSE THIS IS MY MIND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!' Nyx raged in her mind as Sesshomaru sucked on her breasts and teased her. Sesshomaru moved his hand down and he took off her bottoms and he positioned himself. "Sesshomaru..." Nyx moaned and pushed against him.

-Allie and Inuyasha

Allie pulled Inuyasha back up with her and she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Calm down dog boy. I love you for you. I wouldn't change anything about you no matter what."

"Alright Allie. I believe you." He smiled and held onto her.

Allie blushed and she kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go swim over here." She pointed to further down the lake and she dived underwater. Her ass brushing up against Inuyasha's member in the process.

Inuyasha swam after Allie, once he caught her and spun her to him and kissed her.

Allie was surprised but she happily kissed him back. "What's this all of a sudden?" She whispered.

"You are such a tease." Inuyasha says as he kissed Allie again.

She put her wet breasts up against his chest and he could feel her hard nipples through her top. "I'm not a tease." She said and she bit her lip seductively.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha turned Allie around and pressed his erection into her ass

Allie moaned and she threw her head back. "Now who's teasing?" Inuyasha moved his hands over Allie's breasts and squeezed them

Allie let out another moan. "Inuyasha you're teasing me."

"Oh hush." Inuyasha started to grind against Allie's ass while he licks her neck.

"Inu..Inuyasha.." She moaned and she turned around and she put her arms around her neck and she jumped up and she put her legs around his waist.

"Allie..." He says into her ear as he removed the fabric on her breasts.

"Inuyasha take me." She moaned and she grinded up against him. Allie got off Inuyasha and she took off her bottoms and she sat up against a rock and she brought her hand down to rub her clit

Inuyasha smirks and walks to Allie. He took off the trunks and lifts her legs positioning himself at her entrance.

-Couple of hours later-

Sesshomaru held Nyxs naked body against him and he was breathing heavily.

"That was fun..." Nyx moaned as she came down from her pleasure high.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he smirked. "I love you Nyx." He said and he kissed her forehead

Allie kissed Inuyasha passionately. "Damn..." She mumbled as she laid her head on his chest. Allie smiled and she sat up and stretched. "Dammit I've got hickeys on my boobs." she mumbled in frustration.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Allie woke up and she stretched. She walked over to the lake and caught some fish and started cooking it for breakfast for everyone. Everyone was still asleep while she cooked in silence. Nyx nose moved as she smelled food cooking. She stood and walked over to Allie.

"Hurry...me ...hungry." She said sleepily. Allie smiled and she rolled her eyes and she gave her the first piece of fish that was done.

"Wake the dogs up would ya?" Nyx chewed on the fish happily.

"Ok...sissy!" She says. Nyx stood up and made a whip and hit both dogs' asses. "Wake your ass up doggies!" She barked out.

Inuyasha jumped up and he rubbed his ass. "What the fuck!?" He yelled.

"Food dog boy." Allie said and Inuyasha jumped to her side and started eating the fish. Sesshomaru grunted annoyed and got up and he sat down and started eating his fish.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha asked his mate.

"No I'm not really hungry." Allie answered. Nyx growled not liking when she heard that.

"Eat, if only a little Allie. You did this before and I don't like it." She told her friend. She did not want her friend collapsing like before.

"What do you mean she did this before!?" Inuyasha said getting worried.

"Inuyasha it's nothing, and Nyx I'm just not in the mood for fish alright. I don't have an appetite." She said trying to reassure them.

"Hn. Fool you should eat." Sesshomaru added.

"Don't, call my Allie a fool Sesshomaru! Do it again and I'll strap you down and put a cock ring on you so you can't cum!" Nyx growled at her mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his wolf mate. 'Damn...I always get the crazy ones...' He thought to himself.

"I'm not crazy either you fucking dog!" She replied.

'How the hell did she?' Sesshomaru thought and then he stopped.

"Nyx, its fine okay. I really don't want to eat right now I'll eat later."

 **'Dear what is she referring to?'** Izayoi asked. Allie looked down at her feet not wanting to answer.

'Let the dog think he can't keep anything from me...' Nyx thought as she cackled mentally.

 ***damn pup, you're going to make the dog paranoid.*** Okami said.

Inuyasha looked worried and went to sit beside Allie. "Allie...tell me what's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Nothing's wrong alright. I'm just not hungry. Stop worrying about it." Allie said and she laid down on the ground.

'I was feeling very insecure about my body years ago and I didn't eat for awhile. That's what she is referring to. I'm not doing that now.' She said to Izayoi.

"If you say so Allie and I'll always worry you're my mate." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Allie blushed and she got up and she sat in his lap and she smiled.

"We should go now." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. Nyx shrugged and started to walk. "Ok Sesshymaru." She said as she moved her tail. Allie rolled her eyes and she stood up.

"Dammit right when I was just getting comfortable..." She mumbled and she started to walk.

"Hush Allie you'll get yasha-chan again." Nyx muttered loudly.

Inuyasha blushed. "Don't call me that Nyx!" He said

"What? Yasha-chan? But it's cute Yasha-chan." Nyx taunted. Allie started giggling and Sesshomaru snickered to himself.

Inuyasha blushed a deeper red. "Don't call me that!" He repeated.

"Make me yasha-chan." Nyx taunted as she stared at the hanyou.

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"That's if you can take the challenge yasha-chan...you know 'yasha' means girl and 'inu' means dog. So you're a girl dog?" Nyx taunted further. Allie had to stop and hold her stomach as she laughed and Sesshomaru started chuckling.

"No fighting you two." Allie said as she tried to stop from laughing any harder.

"You crazy wolf." He tackled Nyx and they rolled around until Nyx wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and rotated them and placed him into a head lock.

"Dammit you two stop." Allie said getting annoyed and she walked over to them. Sesshomaru did as well after regaining his composure.

"Yes Nyx that's enough. The fool can't win in a fight against you." Sesshomaru spat. Allie turned and looked at him.

"You know I really hate when you call him that." Allie glared at him and Sesshomaru glared back.

"Oh stop it you two, we're only roughhousing. A common thing that happens in a pack, now Inuyasha who's your alpha." Nyx tightened her hold causing him to growl.

"Fine you are now let me go!" Inuyasha growled out. Nyx smirked and kissed his cheek. "Ok yasha-chan." And with that she got off and skipped happily off.

"Crazy wolf..." Inuyasha muttered. Allie turned to Nyx now.

"Nyx I love you but." She grabbed Inuyasha's face and she roughly kissed him.

"Mine." She said as she pulled away and she walked ahead of them.

"He isn't my type anyway. I like my dogs big, thick, and long. I also like them to have a moon on their foreheads...something in which your dog lacks sissy." Nyx said as she kissed Sesshomaru's forehead and she groped his member. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Trust me Nyx fluffy is all yours. My dog has all the equipment that I need and more." She spat and she walked ahead ignoring them.

Nyx growled. "So you're saying my dog isn't good enough for you Allie!" She spat back at Allie.

"Well you fucking started it Nyx so yes. Sorry Sessh but you're just a little too feminine for me." Allie grabbed Inuyashas hand and she roughly kissed him again.

"Dog boy here is all the man I could ever need or want."

Nyx growled and her tail stood up on end. "Feminine! My Sesshomaru is the epitome of masculinity! He is an Adonis in comparison to your mutt!" She growled as she pulled Sesshomaru collar and forced him into a kiss.

"Your mutt couldn't pleasure you like my Sesshy!"

"That's your fucking opinion Nyx. And don't fucking call my mate a mutt!" Allie yelled back.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have the proper equipment to do anything to me. Let's go Inuyasha." She said as she grabbed his hand and she started walking. Her hair was on fire from her anger.

"Like Inuyasha could handle me. And what you are gonna do about it Allie." Nyx grab Sesshomaru's hand and they walked in parallel to Allie and Inuyasha.

"Nyx stop that's enough both of you." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah seriously." Inuyasha agreed. Allie ignored them.

"Nyx you're really starting to piss me off."

"Oh I'm so fucking sorry sissy. Did I spark your fucking flame?" Nyx growled

"Yes you fucking did! Why the fuck do you always do this!?" She yelled loudly.

"Allie calm down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nyx you need to stop." Sesshomaru said.

"SIT AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" She yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"HEEL SESSHOMARU!" Nyx yelled and Sesshomaru back away.

"Always do what! I'm not doing any fucking thing!" Nyx growled at as her body crackled with electricity.

"Every boyfriend I've ever fucking had or girlfriend you always fucking fight with me that yours is better! I'm fucking sick and tired of it! You twisted my fucking words! Just because Sesshomarus not my type doesn't mean fucking shit!" She yelled loudly.

"I do not fucking do that! And you know that! Also I did not twist your fucking words! Why you always got to take shit seriously!" Nyx yelled back

"Because you rarely are fucking kidding! I'm tired of you both insulting my mate!" She yelled back.

"You know damn fucking well Sesshomaru isn't insulting him! You know damn well that's his way of showing affection to Inuyasha!" She barked back.

"Oh really? How is calling him a fool and a mutt showing fucking affection!? That's pretty fucked up!" She yelled back.

Sesshomaru grabbed Nyx and held her tightly. "Stop it dammit! Enough of this!" He yelled.

"Fucked up! You know what fuck this shit! I'm tired of justifying myself to you! You can't take a fucking joke! So fucking insecure!" Nyx yelled as she pushed away Sesshomaru.

"Fuck all of this dammit!" She ran. She looked back at them. "Don't fucking come after me or you will be sat until next fucking week! Just leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled and she ran quickly into the forest. The grass under her feet burning with every step she made. Nyx growled and shifted into her wolf form and took off in the opposite direction.

"Leave me!" She yelled.

-Meanwhile-

Kanna had gotten a new mirror and showed the argument his sister and the elemental went through.

"Excellent...I could use this...her anger will cause her to make rash decisions..." Naraku smirked and stood up and went to meet his sister.

-With the dogs-

"Son of a fucking bitch, what now?" Inuyasha asked and he slumped down.

"Let them be. They could use some time to calm down. I'm not about to go near Nyx when she's pissed like this." Sesshomaru said and she crossed his arms.

"Allie will sit me like crazy if I go after now." Inuyasha said. "Damn crazy women." He mumbled.

"I couldn't agree with you more brother." Sesshomaru said.

-With Allie-

Allie ran further she set things on fire everywhere she went. It was rare that she and Nyx would fight but when they did she was furious.

"Fuck all this fucking shit!" She yelled loudly.

-With Nyx-

Nyx started to kill random creatures of the forest until her fur drenched in blood. 'Why couldn't she see I didn't mean shit at what I said? Always taking shit the wrong way.' She growled as she tore into a rabbit and ate it.

"What a nice way to release you anger sister..." Said a dark voice that walked out of the forest and into her view.

"What do you want bastard..." Nyx asked not bothering to look at him.

"It seems you and your 'sister' are fighting dear sister. Why don't you just join me? You'll be rid of that elemental slut for good." He said and he walked closer to her. "Hasn't she always been a burden on you sister? End it now and give me her shards." Naraku said with his devilish smile. Nyx growled and chewed more of the rabbit.

'She has been a pain for a while...' She thought to herself.

 ***don't listen to him pup.*** Okami said.

'I don't want to hear it Okami same goes for you Touga.' She replied. Nyx turned back to normal covered I'm blood and looked at Naraku.

"And if you get these shards what will you do with them?"

"Restore our family dear sister and to end the elemental line of demons once and for all." He smirked.

-With the dogs-

Sesshomaru stood up and sniffed the air. Inuyashas ears twitched and he sniffed the air as well.

"Naraku." The mumbled and they ran after the scent.

-With Nyx and Naraku-

"And what has the elemental line done to you? And our family?" Nyx asked softly as her crimson eyes met his own set of crimson. Naraku smirked.

"The last of the elementals, your 'sisters' family was the one who threw you down the well and separated us in the first place."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran faster. "Nyx!" Sesshomaru yelled.

-With Allie-

Allie let out a sigh and she sat down at a lake and she held her knees to her chest and cried. "I really blew things out of proportion this time. Nyx must hate me."

-With Nyx and Naraku-

Nyx lowered her head and clenched her fist so hard that they bled. Her fangs jutted down her lip.

'Her line...made me leave my mother...' She thought.

 **'Stop it! Allie is your sister! You both love each other no matter what! Don't listen to the spider spew nonsense Nyx!'** Touga tried to persuade Nyx away from her train of thought

 ***The dog's right.*** Okami said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came by and they both drew their swords.

"Nyx get away from him!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled and he aimed for Naraku who quickly dodged it and disappeared.

"Think about joining me sister." His voice echoed in Nyxs mind.

-With Allie-

Allie stood up. "I need to find Nyx and apologize." She started walking back to camp.

-With everyone else-

She kept her head lowered.

'Her line...threw me into the well...but if she didn't I wouldn't have met Allie...I wouldn't have found my purpose for living.' Nyx thought sadly. Sesshomaru growled and so did Inuyasha. "Damn that fucker."

Naraku was watching nearby. "Damn seems she won't help." He looked further and found Allie alone and he smirked.

"Now you're mine." He flew to her and stopped in front of her. Allie recognized him immediately. She prepared her arrow.

"Hello elemental." He shot a wave of miasma around her and she started coughing and choking and she fell and passed out and he picked her up and flew away.

-With everyone else-

"Wait." Inuyasha said and he turned around. He knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with his mate. She wasn't there with them and Naraku was near and he feared the worst.

"Dammit!" He yelled and he ran after Allies scent. Nyx looked into the air and sniffed.

"A-allie..." She stuttered and jumped into the trees going to her sister. When she arrived she saw Naraku smirking at her as he flew off.

'Too late sister...' He said in her mind. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught up with her and they saw Allie being carried away by Naraku.

"ALLIE!" Inuyasha yelled and he jumped up at Naraku to try and get her. Naraku waved his arm and a cloud of miasma covered all three of them. Nyx slumped to the ground and hugged herself.

"M-my f-fault...my fault." She repeated over and over.

"Nyx no it's not. Get up we need to save her." Sesshomaru said and he put his hands on the shoulders of his mate. Inuyasha couldn't wait for Nyx. He needed to save his mate now. He knew what would happen if he waited too long.

"Narakus going to kill her. I have to go now!" Inuyasha yelled and he ran off following Narakus scent. She cried and nodded, with tears in her eye she ran after Inuyasha.

'I'm sorry sister...I shouldn't have started the argument...'She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru followed his mate. "You can't blame yourself now. We need to save her." He said to her.

"Must apologize to Nyx...need Nyx and Inuyasha..." Allie mumbled as Naraku carried her through the skies. He came upon his hidden fortress and his strongest barrier went up. He took out the knife he used to kill her parents.

"And now you're mine." He said as he smiled evilly.

"Allie you wait for me!" Inuyasha yelled and he ran faster. Nyx transformed out of instinct into her larger wolf form and grabbed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and used the lightning to reach Naraku's hidden fortress. She slammed into a barrier and howled into the air making lightning strike down onto it.

'I need to apologize please Kami and Shinigami please let me get to my sister in time.' Nyx thought sadly as she tried to break the barrier.

'I should have went with her dammit! I can't lose her!' Inuyasha thought and the purple marks appeared on his cheeks and his eyes glowed red and so did Tetsusaiga and he slashed at the barrier repeatedly. "DON'T YOU DIE ON US ALLIE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Allie groaned in pain. She felt sore. She tried to move and she could tell her wrists and ankles were bound. She opened her eyes and she was in a temple of some kind. She was tied to the wall.  
'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself as she looked around

"Nice the elemental is awake." Says a deep ominous voice that was coming from Allie's right.

She looked over and her eyes widened in shock and her hair went aflame.  
"Naraku you son of a bitch!" She growled.

"Hn...I'll have you know you're calling my sister's mother a bitch also." Naraku says as he finally went face-to-face with Allie.

Allie growled. "What the fuck do you want? And Nyx is my sister! Just because you're related by blood doesn't mean a damn thing!" She snarled

"Oh but it does." Naraku smirks as he grabs Allie's chin. Kanna came into view and showed Allie an image in her new mirror. It was of Nyx sitting there growling angrily.  
-In the mirror-  
"That's bitch! I trusted her, loved her and it was her! She and her kind was responsible for my loneliness! I'll kill her! I had a mother, father, and brother!" Nyx says.

Allie blinked. "What?" She mumbled in disbelief and tears started to form in her eyes.

Naraku smirks. "Seems my sister is more like me than I thought. How blood runs deep...such a shame I have to kill you, you'd make a great concubine." His lips ghost Allie's.

Allie blinked a few times and he looked to Naraku. "You're such a lying sack of shit! Nyx would never say those things! She and Inuyasha will be here soon. I can sense them. They are going to save me and they are going kill you within an inch of your life!" She growled. The wind outside was reacting to her emotions angrily.

Kanna let a tiny smile grace her face as she walked out of the room. Naraku growled and then smirks. He kissed Allie roughly.  
"Are you sure they'll be here..." He whispers in her ear. "In time to...save you." He pulls out a dagger and dragged it over her body. He lightly nicked her flesh and removed her clothes.

Allie growled and she spat at him. Her eyes glowed bright green and the wind blew over the candle and the temple started burning. "Can you handle being burned alive son of a bitch!?"

Naraku just looked impassive to Allie's show. He smirks and touched her body.  
"Now...let's see them save you from this." He trailed the dagger to Allies navel and stabbed her then twist the dagger. "It's fitting that this is the blade I used to kill your parents."

Allie bit her lip and she whimpered from the pain. She was bleeding quickly. "What's killing me gonna gain you son of a bitch!?" She tried to yell.

"Oh nothing, just making sure you are dead." He smirks and pulls out a fully form Shikon Jewel. "Now I have business to do." He leans over to kiss Allie.

Allie bit his lip and ripped it. "Don't fucking touch me!" She threatened but her vision was getting blurry.  
 **'Nyx...Inuyasha...where...are you?'** She thought.

-Outside of the castle-

Nyx eyes widen as she heard Allie's voice. **'I'm coming sister! The barrier's almost down! I'm coming sister!'** She thought to her.

The temple was completely covered in flames. Naraku walked out. He was covered in blood and he held the full sacred jewel in his hand.  
"Oh so good of you to come dear sister. And it seems you brought the mutt with you."

Allies tried to fight the pain.  
'Is this how I'm going to die? To never see Nyx or Inuyasha again?' She silently cried as she took her last breath.

Sesshomaru made it to Allie. "You will not die..." He pick her up and carried her out. He used his youki to help Allie's healing.

"NARAKU! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Nyx yelled

Naraku licked the blood off his hands. "Mmm an elemental has very sweet blood it seems. You won't kill me sister." The Shikon jewel was tainted black and Naraku's size began larger with the power.

Inuyasha feel a stinging sensation in his neck and when he looked the mate mark was gone.

Sesshomaru was doing his best to heal Allie. "Do not give up...the idiot would be upset." He says as he pushed more of his youki into her.

Nyx growled and she grew. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" she raged as her body grew with her anger. She and Inuyasha charged at him and took to destroying him.

Naraku smirked. "I don't see why you are fighting for an elemental slut who is already dead." Naraku yelled as he dodged their attacks with ease.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Nyx yelled with tears in her eyes and threw herself at her half-brother, not caring about her safety. Inuyasha, who was completely blind with rage. His eyes red and the marks appeared on his face as he jumped at Naraku with Nyx and tried to tear him apart. 

**'Get the jewel from him! He'll lose his power!'** Touga yelled

Nyx snarled as her jaws clamped on the jewel. She swallowed it and inwardly shivered at doing that. Her jaws locked on his throat as Inuyasha's arm went through Naraku's chest.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock as he coughed up blood. "But H-" he started to say before his body went limp. 

**'Nyx the jewel will kill you if you ingest it**!' Touga yelled.  
 ***he's right pup.*** Okami agreed.

Nyx didn't listen and tore Naraku's head from his body. She took a few steps forward and let Inuyasha mutilate his body. She shivered and coughed repeatedly and heaved, vomiting up the jewel.

 **'Sesshomaru. I'm trying use as much energy as I can to reach you. She's gone. You need to take her to Inuyasha and Nyx before you burn.'** Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru frowned not liking this at all. He stood up and carried Allie to Nyx and Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha finally started to calm down. His eyes went back to normal but the marks were still on his cheeks. He stood up and turned around.  
"She's gone." Sesshomaru said regrettably.

Nyx went to Allie and hugged her as she turned to normal. **'M-my fault, my fault. I should've just kept quiet! I'm sorry Allie please come back to me!'** She thought. Her youki pulsed wildly at her distress

Inuyasha couldn't process what was happening any more. The love of his life gone, but it couldn't be his Allie couldn't be…dead. "She's really gone?" He asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru nodded.

"No! She's sleeping! My Allie is sleeping! A-awake up Allie please!" Nyx cried out shaking Allie, she completely unresponsive. Inuyasha fell to his knees.

Sesshomaru felt Tensaiga pulse. He nodded and took it out of its sheath and allowed Tensaiga to use its power. He cut at the demons trying to take Allies soul. Her wound disappeared and the color was slowly coming back to her cheeks.

Nyx cried and nuzzle into Allie's neck. "D-don't leave me...please..."

"Nyx you're holding me too tight. I can't breathe." Allie coughed out as she slowly opened her eyes.

Nyx's ears twitched and pulled away. "A-allie! Allie!" She hugged her more tightly and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Nyx if you hold her any tighter you'll kill her." Sesshomaru joked.

"Seriously can't breathe Nyx." Allie says

Nyx growled and pulled the whip. "HEEL! NOW HUSH DOG!" then went back to nuzzling Allie and loosen her grip.

Allie was panting. Sesshomaru grumbled. "Kami your grip hasn't changed." She mumbled

Nyx loosen her grip more and kept nuzzling into Allie. "I'm so so so sorry! My fault, it was my fault."

Allie smiled and hugged her sister back. "It was my fault too I took things too literally."

"I'm still sorry..." Nyx mumbles and looks away at Inuyasha. "Go to him..." She says and stood dragging Sesshomaru away.

-Nyx and Sesshomaru-

"Are you alright?" asks Sesshomaru as he held his mate.

"Shaken up Sessh..." Nyx mutters.

Sesshomaru held her tighter. "It's all over now."

"Let's just go and sleep...yeah sleep." Nyx says as she hugged Sesshomaru tighter.

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. "There's probably a village nearby." Nyx closed her eyes as Sesshomaru carried her to the nearest village. Sesshomaru got to a village and got lodging for them all. He took Nyx to their room and laid her down on the futon. Nyx went to sleep as soon as her head touched the futon. Sesshomaru laid down with Nyx and kissed her forehead.

-Allie and Inuyasha-

Inuyasha pulled Allie to him and nuzzle into her neck. "Now I am, now that I know you're okay I am..." Allie held him back and kissed his cheek. "Let's go." Inuyasha says as he stood up grabbed the jewel giving it to Allie and picked her up.

Allie looked at the jewel in its entirety. **'I can't believe it's all over.'** Inuyasha ran at a quick pace as he followed Sesshomaru and Nyx's scent to the nearest village. Allie stared at the jewel in her hands and it slowly started to purify. **'What the hell do I do with this thing now?'** She thought to herself.

' **Destroy it...no good would come of it if it stays around.'** Izayoi says.

Allie nodded. "Inuyasha stay here okay? I'll be back." Inuyasha nodded, he trusted Allie even if it wasn't long when she...died.

Allie leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be back." She left and went into the forest. She held the jewel in her hands and she squeezed it. She poured her energy into it, attempting to destroy it

 **'You could wish it to be destroyed.'** Izayoi suggested

Allie nodded. **'Be gone from this world Shikon no tama.'** The jewel glowed in Allie's hands it pulsed then disintegrated into nothingness. Allie watched it disintegrated and she let out a sigh as she looked up into the night sky. "It's all over." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Allie stood there and she looked up to the night sky. Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone for this world. For good. They could all finally live in peace.

 **'Go rest dear, you've done enough.'** Izayoi whispered to her.

 **'I'm not tired Izayoi. I just don't know what to do now.'** Allie said to her and she let out a sigh.

 **'A lot of things dear, focus on the future. Start a family with Inuyasha, Nyx and Sesshomaru.** ' She said. Allie let a small smile grace her face and she went back to the inn to hers and Inuyashas room and she quietly closed the door as to not wake him up. Inuyasha laid on his side as he slept. Occasionally his ears twitched. Allie bent down and she kissed her mates cheek.

 **'I wonder if Nyx is up.'** She thought to herself and debated on leaving or going to sleep.

 **'Rest Allie, then speak to Nyx. I'm pretty sure she's resting as well.'** Izayoi said sternly.

 **'Never heard you use that tone damn.'** She said and she laid down next to Inuyasha and closed her eyes.

 **'Good.'** Izayoi nodded and went quiet. Sesshomaru grunted as he woke up the next morning and rubbed his head.

 **'Are you alright son?'** Touga asked Sesshomaru.

 **'Yes father. Just shocked I suppose.'** He lightly shook Nyx.

"Nyx time to wake up."

 **'Let her rest son, she's been through a lot. Now what's on your mind?'** Touga said as the sword his spirit possessed floated in the air.

 **'I believe it's time. Time for me to start a family of my own.'** Sesshomaru said to his departed father's soul.

 **'You'll make a great father Sesshomaru. You'll do better than I could with you and Inuyasha.'** The Dog General said he made his spirit float out of the sword. Sesshomaru let a small smile form on his face and he kissed Nyxs forehead.

 **'I'm proud of you son, you've come a long way from being a pup.'** Touga said proudly, he looked at Nyx with soft eyes. **'You've chosen a wonderful mate and future mother of your pups.'** Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to his father's soul and he held Nyx tighter in his arms.Touga's spirit went back into the sword and he laid against the wall.

Nyx eyes flutters open. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru smiled at her and he lovingly kissed her. "Morning."

"Good morning Sesshy, what's got you in a good mood?" Nyx asked him.

"Nothing Nyx. Should we get up?"

"No there's something up with you. I can see it in your eyes." She said and looked up at him.

"I'm just happy Nyx. We can finally live in peace together if we wish." She smiled and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Me too, but you're still hiding something Sesshy." He nodded and took a breath and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"I want to start a family with you Nyx."

"Family, I would love to Sesshomaru but would I make a good mother?" Nyx said looking down He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Of course you will." She smiled softly. "Then I'll happily be the mother of your pups Sesshomaru." He smiled at her and he held her in his arms tightly and he kissed her lovingly. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He held her tightly against him.

"Are you ready to get up?"

"I guess so Sesshy." Nyx mumbled not wanting to get up. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Let's go kill something and eat breakfast." Nyx turned into a wolf and licked Sesshomaru's face.

"Let's go!" Sesshomaru smirked at his mate and he stood up. Nyx jumped and barked. She ran outside ahead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked as he followed after his mate.

-With Inuyasha and Allie-

The sun shined brightly into the room where Inuyasha and Allie slept. Inuyasha got up when he felt the sun on his face.

"Allie...wake up." He whispered into her ear but Allie didn't move.

Izayoi said softly to her son. Allie still laid there unmoving.

"B-but she isn't moving!" Inuyasha yelled. He moved Allie's shoulder more. "Wake up!" Allies grunted and rolled over.

"Too damn loud Inuyasha..." She mumbled. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and he stopped and kissed Allie.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't move." He said.

"Cause I was sleeping." Allie said and she sat up and she stretched.

"I was worried Allie." he mumbled.

"I don't know why I'm fine." She said nonchalantly and stood up.

 **'Do not ever act like that Allie, he is worried! You were dead!'** Izayoi said only to her. Allies eyes widened in shock.

 **'It completely slipped my mind that I did.'** She held her hand to her heart and she looked at Inuyasha and she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha hugged Allie tightly. He brought her to him, his breathing steadied.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest. He didn't respond to her, he only just hold her. She looked up at him and she passionately kissed him. A single tear fell down her cheek. He kissed her back and when he pulled away he put his forehead to hers.

"I love you..." He said finally. She smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Let's get up, Sesshomaru and Nyx is probably wondering what's taking us." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Allie grumbled but she stood up and then she blinked.

"Kami I'm cursing under my breath you're rubbing off on me." She mumbled. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion.

"How?" He asked still not understanding what Allie just said. Allie tried to hold back her laughter and she grabbed her mate's hand.

"Inuyasha it's an expression. It means I've been around you for so long that I'm starting to have similar mannerisms as you."He nodded his head.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked unsure. Allie giggled and kissed him before she pulled him out of the room to go find Nyx and Sesshomaru deciding not to answer his question. Both Inuyasha and Allie heard a loud bark followed by a howl. Allie let out a sigh and they ran out of the inn. They saw Sesshomaru in his demon dog form and Nyx in her wolf form. Nyx tackled Sesshomaru and playfully bite at his ear or at least tried to. Allie started laughing at them.

"I don't think they were looking for us at all." Nyx heard Allie's voice and jumped to her and licked her face.

"AHH NYX STOP THAT TICKLES!" Allie laughed horrendously. Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked over.

She kept licking Allie. "Miss you!" She said between licks.

"I missed you too damn not get off you're gonna make me piss myself." Allie laughed more. Nyx moved away and sat on her hunches. She gave a wolfish smirk. Allie was breathing heavy.

"Dammit Nyx now I have to pee! And I can't move!" She was still laughing. She panted with her tongue hanging from her mouth. She stood up and licked Allie again before tackling Inuyasha.

"Hey what the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled. Nyx chuckled and sat on Inuyasha. She started licking his face.

"Yasha-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Get off!" Inuyasha and he tried to get away. Allie and Sesshomaru who reverted back to his normal form sat there laughing

"Yasha-chan! Yash-chan!" Nyx laid on Inuyasha with her full body weight and licked his cheek.

"Seriously Nyx!" Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. Allie ran off into the bushes. Nyx stopped then sniffed the air. She walked behind a tree and saw Kanna.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her softly reverting back to normal. She looked up and a small smile was on her face.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. "What the hell is your mate doing?"

"I wanted to thank you. For ridding the world of Naraku." She said softly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "How am I supposed to know?" He says wiping his face of Nyx's drool.

Nyx gently cup the little girl's cheek. "Do you accept my offer pup?" She asked. Allie came out from behind the bushes with a look of relief on her face and she walked to the dogs.

"Ugh so much bet-" she froze when she saw Kanna but she smiled remembering how she helped her. Kanna nodded. Nyx smiled and picked up Kanna. She held the little girl in her arms then walked to Sesshomaru.

"Meet your new adopted daughter Sesshy!" Nyx said. Sesshomarus eyes widened but he didn't question his mate's motives. Nyx laughed softly and sat down under a tree with Kanna in her lap. She took to braiding the girl's hair.

"You'll like it with us Kanna, you will also meet Rin your new sister." She said to her. Allie smiled at her and came and sat with her and hugged Kanna.

"Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome...Allie." Kanna whispered. Allie smiled.

"You know we need to celebrate!" She jumped up and gushed. Nyx looked up at her sister as she placed Kanna's hair in a ponytail.

"We should celebrate." Allie grabbed Inuyashas hand.

"You and Sesshomaru go get booze, I'm gonna go kill things for food." Nyx nodded and before she and Sesshomaru got the drinks they dropped Kanna off with Kaede. Rin was happy that she had a sister to play with and seeing her 'mommy.' Nyx just smiles at them. Then they left to go purchase some sake from a merchant.

Allie rode in Inuyashas back and shot at many things to kill them for dinner. Two deer's, a boar and several fish.

Sesshomaru and Nyx arrived back outside of the inn waiting.

Inuyasha carried the two deers and the boar and Allie carried the fish back to the inn.

"Stop complaining Inuyasha. "She said to her mate.

"About time!" Nyx says even though she wasn't waiting for a long time.

"Inuyasha give me Tetsusaiga." Allie said and she held out her hand.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks not really moving.

"Cause I need to cut the meat." Allie said. Sesshomaru poured himself, Nyx and Allie sake and handed it out.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru." Allie said and started drinking.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to Allie. "Welcome."

Inuyasha gave Allie his sword. "Careful." He said

Nyx downed the sake quickly and hissed. "Oh this is good... "She says

Allie took and she skillfully and quickly cut all the food and handed him back the bloody sword. She started to cook the food.

"Aww now it's bloody." Inuyasha pouted and started cleaning his sword.

"You know if you complain you're not getting any. And I'm not just talking about the food" Allie somewhat joked. Sesshomaru chuckled and he put his arm around Nyx.

Nyx laughed at Inuyasha. "You're not getting any sex! Ha! I get to have Allie all to myself!" She points at Inuyasha teasingly. Inuyasha growled sat down and cleaned his sword.

Allie rolled her eyes and giggled and finished cooking. "I'm not tipsy this is an issue." She takes the sake bottle and drinks straight from the bottle.

"Woo! Now I'm feeling it!" She giggled and served the food to everyone but Inuyasha.

"Allie please, I'll be quiet." Inuyasha begged as his stomach growled

"You know this is pretty damn good." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh well thank you Sesshomaru, how do you like it Nyx?" Allie asked.

"It's good Allie, though I'd prefer it to be a little bloody." She says eating more of the meat.

Allie looked to Inuyasha. "Mm it's really good. Now if you give me a kiss maybe I'll give you some." She joked and she continued eating. Inuyasha grabbed Allie and pulled her into an intense kiss. She blushed madly and she looked down and handed him his food.

"Thank you!" He says happily and started munching on the food. She rolled her eyes.

"So guys what do we do now?" Allie asked

"Want to have a foursome?" Nyx said as she sip her sake. Allie spit her sake out and she was coughing horribly.

Nyx giggled and pointed at Allie. She busted out laughing hard. "Should've seen your fucking face!"

"Well Kami Nyx, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't want a foursome. I'm all for threesomes but no foursomes Nyx." Allie said and she drank all of the sake in her cup.

"I need more..." She mumbled and she poured more.

Sesshomaru only raised a brow then smirks at Nyx's comment. "Maybe...Nyx is right..." He mutters lowly gulping down his sake.

"Do you even know what a foursome entails?" Allie asked and she was drinking more.

Sesshomaru smirks. "Yes I do know what it entails...but maybe I should leave it alone."

Nyx giggled and drank more and more sake. "You know what will be hot Sesshy. You and I fucking in our true forms...that'll be hot...you'll be enormous..." She slurred.

"Nyx I think you're drunk." Sesshomaru said to her and he put his arm around her. Allie burped loudly and she giggled. "I feeeeel so good." She said dragging her words out and she laid her head in Inuyashas lap.

"I'm not drunk! I'm tipsy Sesshy!" Nyx giggled and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha's face was flushed and he placed his arms around Allie. He pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked around and he quickly realized he was the only sober one and he let out a sigh.

Allie giggled. "Hehe Inuyasha stop."

"Ooh Allie let's do belly shots." Nyx says standing with a cup of sake she walks to Allie and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

Allie giggled. "Oh my god we haven't done those in forever!"

Nyx laid Allie down as she giggled. She parted her kimono and pour some sake on her belly button and leaned forward and sucked up the sake. Sesshomaru raised a brow as he witnessed this. He was liking this so far. He looked to his left and saw Inuyasha beside him. Inuyasha was feeling the effects of the sake and he grinned liking this.

"Nyx my turn!" She giggled and she said Nyx down and did the body shot.

Nyx giggled. "Your tongue tickles!" She yells

"Oh really?" Allie giggled and she slithered her tongue around Nyxs belly button. Sesshomaru raised his eyes brows.

"Want to see how far this will go?" Inuyasha says to Sesshomaru.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru whispers.

"S-stop it Allie!" Nyx pulled Allie up and hugged her.

Allie giggled. "Never!" She playfully yelled and she went to Nyxs neck and licked up to her ear lobe and she playfully bit her earlobe.

"S-stop!" Nyx pinched Allie's nipples in retaliation. Then she licked her neck.

"No!" Allie ripped open Nyxs kimono and sucked on her nipples.

"Well that escalated quite quickly." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Nyx moaned and flipped them over. She tore Allie's kimono and kneads her breasts and sucks on them hard.

"Damn...that's hot." Inuyasha whispers.

"I'm debating on stopping them or letting them continue." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his legs to hide his hardening member.

"Damn Nyx." She pushes her off and gets on top of her and passionately kisses her.

Nyx eyes clouded with lusts and pushes Allie back off of her. She pulls her panties off and rubs her bead.

"Let's wait...for a bit." Inuyasha says hiding his growing erection.

Allie squealed in pleasure.

"Nyx that's not fair!" She argued and she sat up and started rubbing Nyxs bead.

"Allie! More!" Nyx yelled and positioned herself and Allie in 69.

Allie licked Nyxs sensitive bead and inserted two fingers into her warm heat.

"That's certainly new." Sesshomaru muttered as he watched in amazement unsure of how much longer he could contain himself.

"Damn, Sesshomaru we're some lucky ass bastards." Inuyasha whispers to his brother.

Nyx moans and licks down Allie's slit and entered her tongue into her folds. She swivels her head to get her tongue deeper inside her.

"For once I agree with you." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Fuck Nyx." Allie moaned and she picked up her pace with her tongue.

Nyx giggles as she channeled her youki to her tongue heating her tongue. She flicked it in and out of Allie. Allie held back her moans and she kept her tongue flicking at Nyxs bead at a fast pace and her fingers going in and out of her hitting the sensitive spot inside her.

"A-allie! Nooo I'll cum.." Nyx slurred and dove back into her folds.

"Exactly." She said seductively and she went even faster and she bit on Nyxs sensitive bead.

Nyx growled and rubs Allie's bead. She used her other hand to finger inside her rapidly.

Sesshomaru was rubbing his member through his pants as he watched.

Inuyasha groans lowly and rubbed his harden member slowly through his pants.

Allie let out a loud moan and she went faster with her motions.

"Fuck Nyx I'm gonna cum."

"Me took Allie" Nyx moans loudly and she moved her hands faster.

Sesshomaru went faster with his hand as he watched intently.

Inuyasha groans lowly as he watched Allie and Nyx. He stroked his member as he watched and listened. "Fuck..." He groans. "Sesshomaru...I want Allie."

"And I want Nyx, how about we stop this from continuing now brother?" Sesshomaru groaned

"Yes let's stop them Aniki." Inuyasha stood up and starts walked to Allie.

"Alright that's enough." He picks up Allie and carried her to their room.

"Ahh! Inuyasha I was so close dammit!" Allie yelled.

Sesshomaru picked up Nyx and ran to their room. "You're coming with me."

"Sesshy! But my Allie time!" Nyx pouted.

"Later for now I need my mate." He kissed her hungrily and he wasted no time shedding his close and plowing into her tight and wet heat.

'Have to have Allie time more often. If this will be the result.' Nyx thought. She places her arms around Sesshomaru and brought him closer to her. "Harder."

Sesshomaru smirked and he went faster into Nyx and he licked up her neck to tease her.

"Don't! Tease! Me! Sesshomaru!" Nyx yelled

Sesshomaru smirked against her skin and he bit down on her mate mark hard and thrusted into her even harder than before. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the air.

"H-harder!" Nyx yelled. She panted and closed her eyes. She channeled her energy to make her tight heat hot and cold, alternating between temperatures.

Sesshomarus eyes turned red and the marks appeared on his cheeks and he stood up and brought Nyx with him and held her arms as he slammed into her hard from behind.

"S-sesshomaru!" Nyx panted heavily as he dominated her body. "Yes my mate!" She yells.

Sesshomaru but down hard on her mate mark drawing blood and his claws dug into her wrists as his member pulsed.

"Sessh...I'm close!" Nyx eyes glowed crimson and her markings stated to show.

Sesshomaru went even harder and he groaned deeply as he filled Nyx with his heat.

Nyx panted as she orgasmed. Sesshomaru had pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. Then they laid down. "Love you sesshy." She mutters as she closed her eyes.

He held her tightly. "I love you too." Nyx smiled and touched Sesshomaru's crescent moon.

*congrats pup...your pregnant.* Okami says.

Nyx blinked at that then starts growling. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Are you al-" he started to sense the little energy and her scent changed and he smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm pregnant...I'm fucking pregnant." Nyx mutters after Sesshomaru finished kissing her.

Okami shivered because he knew what was going to happened. One of his mistresses had the same reaction as Nyx is experiencing. He used his power to speak into Sesshomaru's mind.

*Pup if you value your cock run.*

Sesshomarus eyes widened. 'Oh shit.' He thought to himself and he ran.

-Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Allie-

"Don't worry...I'll take care of that." Inuyasha laid Allie down on the futon and eagerly removed his clothes. "Skip foreplay I want you badly." He says and pulls her legs around his waist.

Allie giggled in anticipation.

'Looks like my plan worked.' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha groans as he bite down on Allie's mark. He thrusts his member inside of her. He needed the friction...no desired it.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She moaned and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't go slow on me."

"I won't." He growls thrusting faster into his mate's heat.

"Oh fuck yes!" She moaned loudly in pleasure and she flexed her inner core to make her tighter.

Inuyasha growled at Allie and flipped her on her stomach. He thrusts in her from behind.

Allie couldn't even from any words. She moaned loudly with each thrust. Her head fell down to rest on her arms on the futon and her ass stayed in the air.

Inuyasha growled and his fangs lengthen. His claws dug into Allies hips as his thrusts became harder each time.

"Fuck Inuyasha yes!" She screamed loudly and her walls tightened completely around him as she came.

"Mine!" Inuyasha growled as he buried himself deep within his mate and released. Allie moaned at the feeling and she fell to her side making Inuyasha fall on top of her and she was panting heavy.

"Love you Allie." Inuyasha kissed her neck and forehead.

Allie sat up and she kissed him. "I love you too." She let out a sigh. "You know its possible now since I took that elixir that I can pregnant right?"

Izayoi made herself known to Allie and spoke only to her. 'You already are.' She says.

Allies eyes widened in shock and she sat up. She let a small tear fall down her cheek but she smiled.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and smiled at Allie. "We'll have our own family soon" He said and held her.

Allie was still in shock.

'I'm really pregnant...'

'Yes dear that and more.' Izayoi said and she internally smiled.

Allie blinked when she heard Izayoi. 'What do you mean more?'

'You are also an aunt now. And you may want to stop Nyx before she kills Sesshomaru.' Izayoi added.

"Let's go Nyx is going to kill Sesshomaru" Allie said as she stood up and they walked out of the inn.

Sesshomaru turned into his dog from and ran quickly.

"GET BACK HERE DOG!" Nyx growled as she whipped Sesshomaru tail.

Inuyasha blinked. "What did he do?" He asks putting on his pants and walked out of the inn.

"He got Nyx pregnant." She said to her mate and she went after Nyx. "Nyx stop it!" She yelled at her sister.

Nyx growled as she wrapped her whips around Sesshomaru. He clawed at the ground to get away.

"Bad dog..." She growls and whips Sesshomaru's ass.

Her ears twitched and looked at Allie.

"But I'm not doing nothing. I'm just playing with Sesshy." She pouted her emotions did a 180.

"Then let him out of the whips Nyx." Allie yelled.

Touga was near Inuyasha.

'Son I need to warn you that the next few months while Allie is pregnant it's going to be HELL for you. Since the child will be a Hanyou her morning sickness is going to be horrible and she is going to be very angry because of it.' Touga warned and cringed when he remembered what he went through with Izayoi.

"But we're just playing!" Nyx pouted then looked at Sesshomaru and tightened the whips.

"Right Sesshy, we're just playing." She says.

Sesshomaru had whip mark and he flinched a bit. 'Damn...crazy mate...I'm attracted to the crazy ones.' He thought.

Nyx growled. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" she yelled.

"No you're the most beautiful demoness I have ever seen and is lucky to have such a beautiful jewel as my mate." Sesshomaru says softly.

Nyx blinked. "Aww Sesshy that's so sweet! Allie see my Sesshy can be romantic." Nyx removed the whips and jumped on him and licks his cheek.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. 'Oh fuck...kami help me.' He thought.

Allie let out a sigh. "Well fi-" she immediately felt the need to throw up and she ran to the bushes and she threw up.

'Looks like it started. You may want to see if you can get those beads off.' Touga said.

'Dear I probably should have warned you. Since your child is going to be a half demon like Inuyasha, your morning sickness will be worse.' Izayoi piped in.

'Damn well I guess I need to go to the well and get stuff to help with this.' Allie said to Izayoi.

'Dear the jewel is gone so the well doesn't work anymore.' Izayoi and Allies eyes widened. Her hair went aflame.

Allie turned around and her hair was aflame but she had a smile on her face. "I'm fine Nyx, just fucking peachy." Her eye was twitching.

"I thought Nyx was crazy..." Sesshomaru mumbled to Inuyasha.

"Sissy stop that, I'll make you as much medicine as you want. Now let's cuddle I'm sleepy." Nyx puts Inuyasha down and picks up Allie and went back to the inn. She cuddles with Allie and held her close.

Allie grumbled but she went to sleep.

"You're damn lucky she saved you." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his neck.

Inuyasha shivered and rubbed his neck. "Yeah...we're going to fathers and uncles."

"I suppose so." Sesshomaru agreed.

"I still don't like you, but I'll tolerate you for their sake."

Inuyasha scoffs. "You know you're not so bad yourself Aniki."

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and say up against the wall and fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "Not bad at all, under all that ice you're just a fluffy puppy." He jumped on a tree branch and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

***3 years later.*** **  
**  
The dogs and their mates had an eventful three years after the defeat of Naraku. Allie and Nyx became pregnant, Allie bared twins and Nyx triplets.

On that day of the pups birth was both a joyous and strenuous day. Nyx and Sesshomaru's pups were born in their true forms and stayed that way for a couple of months. They named them Ishimaru; the oldest had his mother's looks but had Sesshomaru's eyes. Kenji; had Sesshomaru's hair and Nyx's eyes. And Kuro was a mixture of his parents.

Allie and Inuyasha had a boy and girl. The boy Ichigo was the spitting image of his father with the same Amber eyes and dog ears and smile excluding the red hair that he had gotten from his mother. Their daughter Sakura had her mother's deep emerald eyes and she had black hair like her father in his human form and the same fluffy ears. Their human nights had been on the night of the new moons like their fathers.

-Nyx and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru and Nyx slept peacefully. She was cuddled into Sesshomaru's side and he had his arm around her.

Sesshomaru woke up and he yawned. His ears twitched and he could tell all the kids were still sleeping. He kissed Nyx lovingly. "Wake up."

Nyx's eyes fluttered opened and put her arms around Sesshomaru. "Morning..."

"The kids are still asleep." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "All of them."

"Really...now." Her hands went to his back. She moves her head to kiss him.

Sesshomaru got on top of her and started trailing soft and sweet kisses down her neck while his hands undid her kimono.

Nyx moans quietly and reached down to his groin and massage his member. "Got to be quiet."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I can be quiet but can you?" He asked as he rubbed the bead at her center

"Oh yes I can." Nyx whispers. She parted her legs and move her hand more over his growing erection.

"We shall see." Sesshomaru smirked and his head went in between Nyx's legs and he slowly and lovingly kissed her wet folds.

"Oh yes Sessh...more." She whispers lowly. Sesshomaru happily obliged and he inserted two fingers into her and he lightly bit her rose bud. Nyx arches her back to him. Her hips push against Sesshomaru's fingers. "Yes...baby."

-Val and Inuyasha-

Allie rolled over into Inuyasha's arms still asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes and heard the soft snoring of the twins indicating that they were asleep. He moves to kiss Allie's neck. "Wake..up."

"Mmm Inuyasha?" Allies eyes slowly opened and she saw her mate and she smiled. "Morning."

"They're asleep." Inuyasha whispers and showered Allie in soft kisses. His hands touch her hips.

Allie smiled. "We got to be quiet and quick then." She whispered and she undid her kimono.

"I can be quiet..." Inuyasha mutters as he lowered his pants.

"You shouldn't lie dog boy." Allie smirked and she pushed him down and she got on top of him and took his member in her mouth.

"I'm not." Inuyasha mutters as he bite his lip. He places his hand on her head. Allie went fast with her movements and swirled her tongue all around him. Inuyasha groans and thrust his hips up to Allie. His hand pushes Allie further down his hardened member. Allie brought her hand up to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth and she went faster.

"Allie..." He mumbled lowly and move his hips more into her mouth.

Things was going good for Inuyasha until he heard rummaging around in the other room. "Fuck..." He groans.

Allie heard it too and she quickly jumped off of him and she put her kimono back on and fastened it. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Their two children yelled as the banged on the door. Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up. He fixed his pants and went to the door.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled as she jumped at Inuyasha. "Daddy Ichigo was picking on me!" She cried.

"Ichigo you need to stop picking on your sister." Allie scolded.

"But mommy!" Ichigo yelled.

"No buts, now come on you two time to go eat." Allie said and she picked up her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy can we go training again?" Ichigo asked.

"Not until you both have had your breakfast and bath." Allie said and Ichigo and Sakura's ears hung low

They walked into the main area of their hut and sat down by the fire pit. Allie started the fire quickly using her energy.

"Inuyasha can you go get something?" Allie asked.

"Ooh mommy can I go with daddy?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"It's up to your father." She answers.

"Come on Ichigo. Maybe we'll see your cousins." Inuyasha says picking up Ichigo.

"Ichigo you stay with your father!" Allie yelled as they walked off.

"Mommy can I go start fires again?" Sakura asked. She had inherited her mother's elemental powers.

"No right now sweetie maybe later. Now will mommy's little pyro help her cook?" Allie asked and Sakura jumped up and nodded. "Well we can't cook until your father and brother come back." Allie said and she stood up and she picked up Sakura. "Let's go for a walk."

-Nyx and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru heard some noises but he shook it off and continued wanting to have as much of Nyx as possible.

Nyx moaned lowly. "S-sessh...our pups...are...up." Her back more to him.

Sesshomaru got a scowl on his face and he pulled away from Nyx. "Dammit..." He muttered.

Nyx kissed Sesshomaru. "It's okay love..." She stood up and fixed herself and opened the door. As soon as she did that five children poured into the room. "Good morning Rin, Kanna, Ishimaru, Kenji, and Kuro." She says smiling and kissed each one of their foreheads.

"Morning mom." They chorused and took their seats on their parents' bed. Sesshomaru sat down with his children. Nyx saw Sesshomaru's eyes glint with pride for his children.

"Father can we train?" Ishimaru asks and Kenji as well as Kuro nodded their heads.

"After breakfast." Nyx says and looked at Kanna and Rin.

"Can we...relax mom..." Kanna whispers and Nyx nodded.

"I'll go collect something for breakfast." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

Ishimaru, Kenji, and Kuro's ears perked up. "Can we go father?" They said together.

"Yes, come on you three stay with me." Sesshomaru said with a smile

"Be careful you four." Nyx says to them as she walked with Kanna and Rin to the main room of their home.

-Inuyasha and Ichigo-

"Daddy can I use Tensaiga yet?" Ichigo asked and he gave his father the puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work and no you cannot use Tensaiga." Inuyasha says as he patted his son's head. They walked for a bit and he scented the air. "Great your uncle is here..." Inuyasha grumbled as he steered Ichigo to go meet his cousins

"Daddy I see them! Uncle Sesshy!" Ichigo yelled as he waved. Sesshomaru looked annoyed but he tolerated it.

-Sesshomaru and Triplets-

Sesshomaru walked at a slow place so his three children could keep up.

"Great your uncle is nearby..." Sesshomaru muttered his ears twitched as he heard that kami forsaken name, he looked to his right and saw his brother and nephew.

Ishimaru, Kenji, and Kuro looked up and towards Ichigo. "Hello cousin!" They said together. The triplets are in synch with one another making their actions similar with one another.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo jumped at his cousins. "Daddy can we play?"

Inuyasha nodded and let his son go play. Sesshomaru looked to his sons and nodded to them. The triplets ran forward and tackled Ichigo.

"Little brother..." Sesshomaru greeted Inuyasha.

"Aniki." Inuyasha nodded and looked to the boys who was wrestling with one another.

"I don't particularly like them calling me Sesshy." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Inuyasha chuckles. "I'll tell them to stop."

"That's what you said last time." Sesshomaru said as he watched the kids play.

"Well I can't stop them from calling their favorite uncle Sesshy. Plus Nyx does it so they think its alright." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm their only uncle." Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh whatever." Inuyasha shrugs.

-The Girls.-

Nyx took Kanna and Rin outside and held their hands as they walked around to the flower field. She smiles as she made it to the flower field. She sat down and braided Kanna and Rin's hair.

Allie carried Sakura on her back as they walked through the forest. "Mommy I smell Auntie Nyx!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Allie walked further and she found Nyx. "Hey Ny-"

"AUNTIE NYX!" Sakura yelled happily and she jumped down from Allies back and ran to her.

Nyx smiles and held out her arms and caught Sakura. "Hello my lovely niece."

Allie came down and she sat with Nyx and them. "Hi Rin. Hi Kanna." She smiled at her adopted nieces.

Kanna smiles and says 'hi' lowly. Ever since she joined Nyx she's been happy than ever before. Though she was still shy and reclusive somewhat. Rin grinned and waved at Allie excitedly.

Allie smiled at them. "Sakura go play for a little bit okay? But stay close to Rin and Kanna."

"Okay mommy!" Sakura yells.

Kanna and Rin took Sakura to a patch of violets and started making flower crowns.

"Hey Allie..." Nyx says looking towards her sister. Allie let out a sigh and she laid her head on Nyxs shoulder.

"Tired Sissy?" Nyx places Allie's head on her lap.

"A little. Kids almost walked in on me and Inuyasha this morning." Allie mutters.

Nyx laughs and patted Allie's hair. "I know how you feel. The triplets and girls stop Sesshomaru from pleasuring me."

"Ugh I need to get laid." Allie pouted.

"Me too, I would say let them stay with Kaede bit she can't handle seven rascals. Or five since Kanna and Rin can behave themselves." Nyx giggles.

"Yeah Ichigo and Sakura both just have so much energy me and Inuyasha are too exhausted most nights now." Allie huffed.

"Maybe Sango and Miroku can help watch them for the night?" Nyx suggested.

"All of them? I doubt it. It would be so nice though." Allie daydreamed of the sleep and sex she and Inuyasha would have and she smiled and blushed.

"Oh I know Inukimi would love to watch the triplets and the girls. And Sango and Miroku can watch the twins." Nyx smiled. "Plus Inukimi have been wanting to see her grandpups."

Allie sat right up. "Oh my god Nyx that's perfect. Oh my god I can get laid!" Allie gushed.

Nyx place her hand over Allie's mouth. "Quiet now..."

"Nyx it's been like 3 months okay it's a little overdo." Allie said quietly. "Don't even deny it you're dying to get some."

"Yes, I dying to get my Sessh time. Its been so long Allie." Nyx pouted. "I'll go get the girls you take Sakura." Nyx stood up and turned into a large wolf. "Come on girls' time to go see grandma." She picked them up and placed them on her back. Nyx took off in the direction of Sesshomaru and the triplets scent.

"Come on Sakura time to go get your brother and see uncle Miroku and aunt sango."

"Ooh why mommy?" Sakura asked.

"Because Mommy and daddy have to fix stuff in the hut and it will be safer for you there tonight." Allie answered

Nyx arrived to Sesshomaru's location and jumped in front of the triplets. She smiles and licks their cheeks. "Come on pups, let's go see grandma."

Ishimaru, Renji, and Kuro blinked together. Renji was the first to speak. "Grandmother? But why?"

"Your father and I need to have a serious conversation and its best you three isn't around." Nyx says sternly and they climbed up her body. She winked at Sesshomaru and took off into the skies to Inukimi's temple.

Sesshomaru smirked quickly getting his mates plan.

Allie quickly went and found Inuyasha. "Come on Ichigo, Inuyasha lets go see Miroku and Sango."

"Alright." Inuyasha says. He saw the look in Allie's eyes and couldn't help to smirk as he walked.

-Inukimi-

Once arriving at the temple Inukimi squealed at seeing her grandpups. She hugged them and proceeded to shower them with affection. Nyx smirks and took off back to Sesshomaru.

"What brings you all here?" Inukimi asked as she smiled at her grandchildren

"Mother says she and father need to have a serious talk and that we couldn't be around." Kuro says to Inukimi.

"Oh I see. So how long will I have you all with me?" Inukimi asked politely but her eyes were sparkling.

"Mama says just for tonight." Rin answered.

-Allie-

"Sango! Pervert! Where are you guys?" Allie yelled as they got closer.

"Daddy why are we going to Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku's?" Ichigo asked.

"Because your mom and I have to do some stuff to the hut." Inuyasha answered as he called out the pervert. Eventually they arrived and saw the twins and smiled at them.

"Can you guys watch the twins for us? It's just for tonight." Allie asked them.

"Oh I see." Miroku got a perverted grin on his face.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up pervert! Can you watch them?"

"Yes Inuyasha we can." Sango said after she slapped Miroku.

"But mommy!" Ichigo and Sakura said in unison.

"No buts, daddy and I will be back in the morning to get you." Allie kissed both of their foreheads.

"Okay mommy." They said in perfect unison again and then they jumped at Inuyasha. "We love you daddy!"

"And I love you too." Inuyasha says to the twins.

"Thank you again!" Allie yelled as she grabbed Inuyashas hand and they went back home.

"You're welcome." Sango says kindly and took the twins inside.

Inuyasha shredded Allie's kimono and hurriedly removed his pants once they entered their home. "Kami, I want you."

She got on top of him and brought herself down onto his member. "Oh yes Inuyasha." Allie moaned.

Inuyasha groans he places his hands on Allie's hips and slam her down on his member.

Allie rode Inuyasha harder and she held her breasts in her hands. Her moans get louder with each thrusts. "Kami fuck yes Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunts and move his hand to rub her bead as he thrusts harder into her.

"Inuyasha oh yes." Allie moaned and she came down to kiss him. Their bodies rolled and he was on top of her now. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha growled as he pounded into Allie's still tight heat. "Fuck yes!" He yells.

Allies screamed his name loudly as she came. It had been so long and she could already feel another orgasm approaching. "Inuyasha please don't stop."

"Not planning on it." Inuyasha growled and kept thrusting wildly into Allie. Allie brought her hands up to rub his ears and she bit down on the mate mark on his neck. Inuyasha groans and leaned into Allie more. He grunts as he thrust into her in a different angle. Allie couldn't even form any words as her moans became screams of pleasure. She flexed her kegel muscles making her tighter.

Inuyasha growled as his markings darken and become jagged. "Fuck!" He snarled and kept going nonstop.

"Yes Inuyasha fuck I love you fuck!" She screamed loudly and she threw her head back.

"Love ya...too!" Inuyasha puts Allie on her stomach and thrust into her tightness

Allies hips went higher into the air and her head fell down and rested on her arms. "I-Inuyasha I'm cumming!"

Inuyasha's member twitched and bites down on Allie's shoulder. "Cum...For...Me." Allie screamed his name loudly as she came again all over his member. Inuyasha growled as he released deeply inside her. Allie rolled over and she fell back against the futon, she was panting hard. Inuyasha laid down and pulled Allie to him.

Allie cuddled into his side. "Amazing..." She mumbled breathlessly and kissed him lovingly.

"Yes it was..." Inuyasha agreed and kissed his mate back.

"I love you.." She mumbled into his chest. "Kami it's been so long since we've been alone."

"Finally...been awhile." Inuyasha says to her.

Allie sat up and she yawned and stretched. "I can't believe it's been almost four years.." She smiled softly.

"Me neither Allie, four years..." Inuyasha mutters as he started reminiscing.

Allie brought up her knees to her chest. "Have I changed at all?"

"Yes, you're calmer and less emotional." Inuyasha says.

"I wasn't that emotional." Allie argued. "I remember the first time I told you to sit. You still flinch and I haven't had those beads on you since I was pregnant."

"That's because Nyx took them off." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Inuyasha they are in my bag. I can easily put them back on I just haven't." Allie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Naww I'm good Allie." Inuyasha waved in surrender.

Allie got on top of him and kissed him lovingly and she slid her hands down his chest slowly to tease him and she started tickling him instead.

Inuyasha twitched and did the same to Allie. "Two can play that game."

"Ahh no Inuyasha stop!" She giggled and she rubbed his member and jerked it. "Stop or I won't." She said in a seductive voice and she was jerking him. Inuyasha stopped quickly. Allie giggled and she continued to stroke Inuyasha's hardening member. "Oh my already?" She said in a teasing seductive voice.

"Of course..." Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha we don't have to if you don't want too." Says Allie.

Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head. "On second thought no...Sesshomaru and Nyx are at it outside."

"Well then what now?" Allie said and she laid back down on the futon.

Inuyasha smirks and flips Allie on her stomach and raised her hips. His member slide against her ass. "I can think of something..."

Allie blushed and bit her lip but she nodded. "Inuyasha don't make me wait." Inuyasha thrust into Allie's tight hole and groans at the tightness. He thrust in and out of her. "Inu-Inuyasha..." She moaned as he filled her completely.

"Allie..." Inuyasha groaned and went faster already knowing she wouldn't like the slow pace. Allie bit down not expecting him to go so fast so quickly. Her lip bled a little but the pleasure was amazing. Inuyasha lifts her hips more and thrust harder. "Inu..inuyasha fuck don't oh fuck." She moaned loudly and she brought her hips back to meet his.

Inuyasha moved his hips faster. "So fucking tight!" He growled

She brought her hand down to rub her bead and she moaned. "Fuck Inuyasha yes don't stop!"

"I ain't." He growled out. He pounded into her tight hole.

"Inuyasha oh Kami I'm cumming again!" Her back arched and she came madly.

"Cum for me!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed loudly and she came her breasts even leaking a little milk.

"Allie!" Inuyasha released deep within her. Allie moaned and she fell forward and she was panting. Inuyasha fell beside her and kissed her mark. "We need to do this more often." Allie mumbled and she cuddled closer to Inuyasha.

"Yes we do..." Inuyasha puts his arms around Allie.

Allie laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and was rubbing the mate mark on his neck with her finger. "I love you dog boy." Allie cuddled more into him and she softly smiled. "I'm really tired now..." She mumbled

"Sleep, then we'll get our gakis in the morning." Inuyasha mumbled and close his eyes.

"Okay. I love you Inuyasha." She kissed him softly and then she laid her head on his chest again. "Good night." She closed her eyes and she quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Allie quickly went once morning came and took the twins home. They received a few comments from Miroku but Sango hit him over the head. They went home with their two bundles and they lived out their lives happily with each other.

-Nyx-

Nyx smirks as she finally made it back. She jumps Sesshomaru and pinned him under her. "Finally baby..."

"Mm yes." Sesshomaru groaned and he gripped Nyxs ass firmly in his hand.

Nyx moans and wasted no time to remove her clothes throwing them to the side. She tore off Sesshomaru's clothes. "No foreplay...I need you in me."

"I have no problems with that." Sesshomaru smirks and thrusted into her quickly

"Oh yes Sesshomaru, been so long." Nyx moans and grabbed her breasts as she moves herself down on his member, he grunts and he thrusts up into her hard.

Nyx bounced down on his member hard each time. "Yes baby! Yes oh fuck yes Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sat up and he sucked on Nyxs nipples and slapped her ass as he thrusts up into her. Nyx shivered her nipples had gotten really sensitive with breastfeeding the pups. "Sessh..." She moans and put her arms around him.

"Been too damn long." Sesshomaru mumbled and he came up and kissed Nyx. She moans into the kiss and whimpers as she felt herself close, delivering the pups definitely made her sensitive.

"Cum for me Nyx." Sesshomaru moaned and he went faster.

"S-sesshomaru k-keep going! Don't stop baby!" Nyx moans and pulled Sesshomaru on top of her and orgasms as she went into a different position.

"Never will." Sesshomaru groaned and he went even faster.

Nyx moans and her inner demon took over. She reach down to rub her bead. "Harder!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he thrusted even faster into Nyx. "Fuck so fucking tight."

"S-sesshomaru! My mate and alpha!" Nyx yells and pushed against his thrusts. "F-fuck me!"

Sesshomaru grunted and he went faster feeling close to his climax. He flipped Nyx into doggy style and slammed into her wildly from behind.

Nyx shivered her inner wolf loving this position. "Fuck yes baby!" She encouraged and lifted her hips higher.

Sesshomaru grunted and he reached around to rub her bead while he rammed into her more. "Fuck Nyx..."

"Sesshomaru! I'm cumming again!" She screams and bites down on her lip as she felt her walls tighten around him.

Sesshomaru grunted and his member pulsed. "Fuck Nyx." He moaned loudly as he finally came.

Nyx moans and lays under Sesshomaru her tail laid limp against her back. "I love you Sesshomaru..."

"I love you Nyx." Sesshomaru said as he fell against her and panted heavily.

Nyx panted and with Sesshomaru still inside her she lays on top of him with his mokomoko draped over her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Oh fuck, we needed that Sessh." Nyx muttered into his chest as she kissed it. "You're so wonderful."

"Indeed we did and I could say the same about you." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hear that love...it's quiet." Nyx smiles up at Sesshomaru. "Remember when we met love?" She kisses his crescent moon.

"Yes I do. You were much crazier back then. "He smirked.

"Yeah...I guess I was a bit unhinged. Guess getting pregnant and having pups calmed me down...somewhat." She agreed.

"It has it seems." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

Nyx giggled and snuggled into Sesshomaru's fluffy mokomoko. "Remember our first time together."

"Ahh yes. You were very wild." He smirked and he crossed his legs concealing his hardening member at the thought.

"And you was and still is so fucking amazing. " she mumbles as she rubs her thighs together at the thought of the memory.

"Already ready again?" Sesshomaru smirked smelling her arousal.

Nyx blushed and hide her face into Sesshomaru's fluffy mokomoko. "S-stop...smirking y-you know you're too...sexy."

"Then I'll keep doing it for the rest of our days." He smirked again and kissed her neck.

"Oh Sessh...so irresistible." Nyx rolled over and laid on her stomach and lifted her tail up. "Take my ass..."

Sesshomaru smirked and he spanked her ass. "If that's what you really want." He inserted himself into her tight hole. "Fuck.." He groaned.

Nyx twitched and moaned. "Oh fuck Sessh...so big." She pushes against him.

"So tight." Sesshomaru groaned and he went faster.

"O-only for you." Her claws dug into the ground. Sesshomaru went at an easy pace, she was too tight for him to go fast.

"S-sessh s-slow and hard." Nyx whimpers.

Sesshomaru went slow as to not hurt her. **'So tight...'** he thought.

Nyx's tongue fell out of her mouth. She push back to Sesshomaru. "Yes baby, show me whose alpha..." Sesshomaru came down and he massaged her breasts as he thrusted into her. Her eyes rolled and shivered as she felt her nipples lactate a bit. "Sesshomaru..."

"Mmm yes?" He was kissing her neck and he continued with his thrusts and moving his hands.

"Please faster and harder." She begged.

Sesshomaru went even faster. "So tight. " he moaned in her ear.

"Yes Sesshomaru only for you!" Nyx yelled.

"Fuck.." He moaned and he went harder and bit down on her mate mark.

"Yeeesss." Nyx hissed and tilted her head letting him bite more on her neck. Sesshomaru didn't let up and he lifted her up to sit on his lap and he thrusted up into her. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Nyx screamed she could feel herself getting close again.

"Yes fuck yes.." Sesshomaru groaned and he slammed hard up into her.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru I'm close!" Nyx moaned as she leaned downwards.

"Cum Nyx." Sesshomaru commanded and he bit down on her mate mark.

"Y-yes my lord!" Nyx howled as she orgasmed. Sesshomaru slammed even harder and he groaned deeply as he came. Nyx went limp, she was covered with sweat and her breasts was lactating. Sesshomaru panted heavily as he slowly pulled out and his body collapsed next to Nyx. "Oh Sesshomaru that was amazing." Nyx said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Indeed." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

Nyx smiles and looks up to Sesshomaru. "We're gonna have to have Inukimi babysit her grandpups more often."

"I agree." Sesshomaru said as he held Nyx closer to him.

"Night Sesshy...we got to get our pups in the morning." She mutters.

"Alright Nyx. Good night." He kissed her forehead softly and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Once morning arrived Nyx and Sesshomaru went to Inukimi's. They gathered their brood from her, but Inukimi held a knowing look in her eyes and Nyx couldn't help but smirk at her mother in law. They took their brood home were they happily continued their lives.


End file.
